Passés Douloureux
by Papillon25
Summary: Quand des enfants reviennent à la vie et doivent prendre possession du futur, en essayant d'oublier le passé, sachant que le présent viendra les hantés tôt ou tard, ils leurs faudra de courage pour affronter tout cela.
1. Le commencement

_Disclaimer:_Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _La guerre était finie, les Chevaliers, Marinas et Spectres sont tous revenus à la vie. Le pacte de paix a était fait mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour tout gâcher… L'histoire se passe après la série originale.

_NdL_: Attention, Romance et Tragédie à prévoir. Personnages Oc.

* * *

Un garçon aux cheveux argentés, d'environ une dizaine d'années courait, courait de plus en plus vite dans les rues de Rodorio. Il a la peur marquée sur son visage mais il courait, même si ses jambes s'épuisaient. Il devait **COURIR**. Pour lui, pour eux et surtout pour elle… Elle attendait son retour et eux aussi, ils avaient besoin de lui c'est pour ça qu'il courait jusqu'à en mourir de fatigue.

-Eyak, tu es enfin revenu. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

En face de lui se présentait une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, maigre avec une robe de luxe longue, blanche à dentelles noires qu'on n'envisagerait pas dans un milieu défavorisé comme celui là.

-Je sais, désolé de t'avoir inquiéter Meiya. Tiens, voici de quoi tenir pendant au moins un mois.

Eyak déposa un sac de victuailles sur la table marbre noir; regarda au tour de lui. Cette petite cabane où personne n'envisagerait jamais qu'ici reposent les Surplis des Enfers. Un peu plus loin dans le jardin une fontaine qui ne verse qu'une eau noire s'est arrêtée, à côté un petit garçon jouait au ballon. Une petite fille sur sa balançoire le regardait joyeusement, s'arrêta et courut vers lui.

-Grand frère, grand frère qu'est ce que tu as ramené, hein? dit la petite fille avec un sourire malicieux.

-Akemi, calme-toi. Tu es toute énervée. J'ai juste ramené des fruits et légumes.

-Ouais bah moi j'aurais préféré un jeu...

Une main frotta les cheveux noirs d'Akemi.

-Voyons Akemi tu ne peux tout le temps t'amuser et puis grand frère met sa vie en péril pour nous nourrir.

-Ahhhhh Meiya arrête tu vas me décoiffer!

-Grande sœur qu'allons nous faire à présent? dit le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds.

-Sôko... Je te l'ai déjà dit on ira aux enfers et on verra si il y a de la place pour nous et dans le cas contraire on ira dans le sanctuaire, je crois qu'Athéna c'est réincarnée.

-Aller vous couchez tout les deux. dit Eyak en désignant Sôko et Akemi.

-Tout de suite grand frère! crièrent en cœur les enfants.

Eyak et Meiya allèrent dans une petite pièce qui fessait office de salon et de cuisine. Puis discutèrent tranquillement sans que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les entendent.

-Meiya tu est certaine de toi? Car si on se trompe on sera très mal vus dans les Enfers.

-T'en fais pas grand frère, j'ai vu le future dans les trois Surplis des Juges. Demain nous irons dans les Enfers. Normalement il y aura personne mais au pire on pourras dire qu'on fait du tourisme, non?

-Meiya! Ce n'est pas le moment de dire des bêtises.

-Je rigole, bon je vais aller me coucher et tu ferais bien de faire pareil.

Eyak soupira tandis que sa sœur c'était endormie à côté des jumeaux.

Oui il va bien falloir qu'à un moment il se rendent aux Enfers mais ça lui faisait mal au cœur... Les enfers...-un dur souvenir pour lui après tout c'est là qu'ils sont nés lui, Meiya et les jumeaux. Mais revoir le monde où ses parents étaient morts, à cause d'une guerre Sainte bien sûr. Pour la bonne cause lui avait-on dit. Foutaises, lui le savait bien tout ça n'était que foutaises. Mais allez expliquer à une fille qui n'a que 8 ans et à des jumeaux qui n'ont 5 ans que leurs parents étaient morts soit parce qu'ils avaient trahis Hadès : soit parce qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux alors que c'était interdit soit parce que leurs adversaires étaient plus fort. Pour ses parents s'étaient les trois. En pansant à ça Eyak s'endormit sur la table de marbre noir en se disant que demain serait sans doute meilleur qu'au 18ème siècle...

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Aiko, nouvelle Athéna pour la prochaine guerre Sainte: les cheveux violet-mauve avec des nœuds vert clairs, grande, mince, habillée d'une robe vert assortie avec les nœuds. Aiko se décida à sortir son nez dehors pour aller rendre visite à Aryane des Poissons. Ça_va ce n'est pas trop difficile de descendre les marches.

Arrivé au temple des Poissons ,Aiko entra et cria:

-ARYANE! C'est Aiko!

-Urmpfff, ouiiiiiii qu'est ce qu'il y a Grande Athéna?

Aryane venait de se lever car sa tenue vestimentaire n'était pas au top: chemise blanche, cheveux non coiffé, pas de maquillage. Et pour Aryane le maquillage et la coiffure étaient essentiels. Comme chaque chevaliers des Poissons d'ailleurs.

-Aryane, demain nous attendrons une visite de la plus haute importance, Akemi, Sôko, Meiya et Eyak sont revenus à la vie. Préviens les autres chevaliers de leurs venus, le banquet et les cadeaux. Ensuite dit à Bara de prévenir Kawa et de venir avec ses Marinas.

-C'est juste pour ça que vous m'appeler à 9h30 du matin?

-Oui.

Après le départ de la Déesse Aryane s'habilla et descendit au temple du Verseau, personne mais c'était normal Aiko n'avait toujours pas trouvé le chevalier adéquate... Et les apprentis manquaient. Le temple du Capricorne était poussiéreux mais surtout vide de présence humaine. Enfin il faut dire que le Sanctuaire était pratiquement vide et que les 12 Temples commencent tout juste à se remplir. Ensuite la Maison du Sagittaire idem, personne puis le Temple du Scorpion, ah enfin une présence humaine? Non pas humaine on dirait plus une chose qu'un être humain.

-Eh il y a quelqu'un? Ahhhhh mais c'est horrible! dit Aryane qui pendant qu'elle criait marchait dans une mare de sang.

En regardant bien tout le Temple était couvert de sang même sur le plafond. Au loin un grognement strident se fit entendre.

-Mais quelle monstre habite ici? songea Aryane en avançant dans le Temple.

Elle finit par découvrir une forme noire couverte de sang recroquevillée dans un coin.

-Heu... Bonjours, je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais j'ai un message important de la part d'Athéna mais avant je voudrais bien savoir qui tu es. Tu veux bien me le dire?

Pour toute réponse Aryane n'entendit que des pleurs d'enfant plus apeuré qu'autre chose. Aryane n'avait pas peur c'est certain mais elle ne savait pas comment aller réagir son interlocutrice. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'enfant qui se blottit toute de suite contre elle. Mais qu'est ce cet enfant faisait là? Pendant une heure, Aryane a essayé de rassurer l'enfant sans résultat alors elle décida de contacter Aiko.

-Aiko, je suis au Temple du Scorpion et j'ai trouvé un enfant en pleurs. Qu'est ce que je fais?

-Aryane, cette enfant sera le chevalier du Scorpion, téléporte-la moi et continues ta mission.

-Bien.

Aryane exécuta l'ordre et se remit en marche. Les chevaliers des 12 Maisons revenaient car les armures étaient sans porteur, et bien sûr ils essayaient les épreuves proposés. Bien sûr Aryane a aussi combattu dans une épreuve pour son armure mais elle était plus âgée que cet enfant. Il se pourrait bien qu'il perde la vie durant le combat. Ils vont venir, oui mais ça prendra du temps, c'est sûr. Personne au Temple de la Balance, ni au Temple de la Vierge, idem au Temple du Lion. Arrivée à la Maison du Cancer une personne l'attendait avec impatience: son frère. Et oui, Aryane a un frère nommé Keryo. Il avait les cheveux blancs et elle les avait bleu, franchement aucun rapport mais ils étaient unis par le sang.

-Hello sœurette! Qu'est ce qui t'amène? Me fais pas croire que tu t'es tapé toutes ses marches pour me raconter comment vivre au Sanctuaire.

-Non je me garderais ce plaisir pour une autre fois. Je viens pour te faire part du message d'Aiko ou Athéna c'est comme tu veux.

-Pfffff, dis toujours que je me marre.

-Ils vont revenir demain.

En entendant ça Keryo tomba de sa chaise.

-Quoi! Mais c'est impossible, non elle a du se gourer comme d'habitude. Ils peuvent pas revenir demain c'est trop tôt, il y a presque personne au Sanctuaire et je te parles pas des Enfers.

-Hélas, ils ont revenus plus tôt que prévu mais ça ne change rien à notre plan, ok?

-Heu... oui.

Keryo prévenu, Aryane alla à la Maison des Gémeaux. Normalement les Gémeaux devaient être deux mais cette fois-ci, il est apparu qu'une seule fille au cheveux bleu foncés. Enfin deux... Pas vraiment, l'aîné est Chevalier et l'autre vis sa vie comme il l'entend sans déranger l'entraînement de l'autre.

-Bara, c'est Aryane!

-Oui je suis là, dans le labo.

Aryane entra dans le labo de Bara même si elle y vient assez régulièrement, elle est toujours surprise de voir toutes ces potions de couleurs différentes.

-J'ai un message d'Athéna pour toi. Ils sont revenus et il faut que tu aille voir Kawa pour lui dire de venir avec ses Marinas.

-Ok ça marche.

Aryane était assez étonnée et il y avait de quoi car Bara ne grandissait pas: elle gardait l'apparence d'une fille de 10 ans alors qu'elle avait au moins 50 ans d'âge mental. Mais Bara l'avait rassurée elle lui avait dit que c'était normal. Normal? Pas vraiment mais bon Aryane n'allait pas la soumettre un interrogatoire. Maintenant direction la Maison du Taureau, rien, personne. Aryane se demanda si ça valait le coup de descendre à la dernière maison pour ensuite tout remonter. Puis elle entendit un cri de douleur presque inaudible, elle se précipita vers la Maison du Bélier. Là elle trouva une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge rubis allongée et couverte de sang sur le sol encore glacé. Elle se pencha vers le corps inerte puis lui donna un peu de Cosmos. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le corps bougea et se mit à respirer.

-Merci. Dit l'inconnue.

-De rien. Je m'appelle Aryane et toi?

-Hara, je viens de Jamir et comme tu peux le voir j'ai deux petits points sur le front. Je suis le nouveau chevalier du Bélier.

-Hara je suis descendue ici car j'ai un message à transmettre à tous les chevaliers d'ors. Akemi, Sôko, Meiya et Eyak vont venir, ici au Sanctuaire il faut que tout soit prête.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas désobéir à la volonté d'Athéna.

-Tout à fait.

Sur ce Aryane partit de la Maison du Bélier et retourna dans sa Maison en attendant le moment venu... Il faudra aussi qu'elle demande à Athéna pourquoi cette fille a su pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire sans son autorisation.

* * *

**Les Enfers**

Les Enfers étaient dans un piteux était, tout était démoli. Mais courageux, Eyak avançait toujours devant pour les protéger, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restaient de son ancienne vie. Oui cette vie, Cette triste vie... Dont il était l'esclave. Mais c'était le passé, oui un passé lourd qu'il devait porter pour les protéger car maintenant il fallait se concentrer sur le présent.

-C'est ici, je l'ai vu en rêve.

Ce que Meiya montrait du doigt n'était autre que le Magnolier des Enfers, cet arbre avec lequel on pouvait faire le Chapelet qui emprisonne les âmes des Spectres et les empêchent d'être ressuscités par Hadès. Petit à petit, ils s'avancèrent près de l'arbre. On avait une vue magnifique du haut de cette colline. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Quel silence.

-Grand frère, grand frère on recherche quoi? demanda Akemi toujours pleine d'entrain.

-Des rescapés Akemi. Des personnes vivantes qui pourront nous aider.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus de son frère, elle alla dans les bras de sa sœur, Meiya. Ce qu'elle est belle sa sœur, malgré ce regard perçant qui fait froid dans le dos. Ce regard elle le tient de sa mère paraît-il. Puis un hurlement attira leur attention. Ils se dirigèrent dans sa direction et virent un garçon blond, âgé d'une dizaine d'années se disputer avec une jeune fille brune habillée de vêtements orientaux. Ils allèrent se cacher derrière un rocher pour voir la suite.

-Voyons Meï, calme-toi! As-tu conscience de ce que tu es en train de me raconter?

-Bien sur que j'en ai conscience tu me prends pour qui? Je sais reconnaître ce Cosmos, c'est celui d'Hadès. J'en suis sûre!

-Mais Meï, Hadès n'a pas encore ressuscité. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais sentir son cosmos.

-Si je le sens puisque je te le dit!

-Mais non, tu t'es trompée!

Cette discussion ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Alors, Eyak sortit de sa cachette en laissant ses frères et sœurs derrières.

-Ça suffit vous deux, arrêter cela tout de suite. Meï, Agert que faites-vous là?

-On est venu car on sentait un Cosmos puissant se rapprocher. dit Meï et Agert.

-Bon arrêter de vous chamailler comme deux gamins et venez avec nous.

-Bien Seigneur.

_POV d'Eyak_

Seigneur, moi ? Non, je rêve ce n'est pas possible. Moi qui croyais que... Non. Rien, rien. Mes parents ? Non. Pourquoi moi ? Non. Je ne suis pas comme ils me décrivent. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas ces souvenirs. NON!

_Fin du POV d'Eyak_

-Grand frère réveille-toi! Allez debout! Dépêche-toi ils sont déjà partis! Allez!

-Urmpfff, non Akemi il est trop tôt... Hein, ils sont partis? dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Oui mais grande sœur ainsi que Sôko sont avec eux. Dis grand frère on va où maintenant, hein? chuchota Akemi.

-Akemi, écoutes-moi. Toi et moi on ne va pas rejoindre les autres car j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu me donnes ta main d'accord ma puce?

Akemi se contenta de hocher de la tête; et suivit son grand frère main dans la main. Eyak l'emmena au Guidecca. Il s'arrêta, serra plus fort la main de sa sœur et avança en sachant qu'il allait devoir l'abandonner...Car si quel qu'un découvrait qui elle était, tout serait fichu. Leur plan sera détruit.

_POV de Akemi_

La main de mon grand frère se serra plus fort. Cela me faisait mal, mais je sentais que quelque chose perturbait mon frère, une sorte de décision négative c'est comme quand tu vas faire un mauvais choix, seulement là, c'est un peu différent on dirait qu'il y était obligé. Pourtant mon frère était très fort donc je ne vois pas qu'est ce qui pourrait le forcer... Pourtant...Pourtant...Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. Me prévient...Une voix féminine me prévient...

_**Va t'en, éloigne toi de lui...VITE!**_

Non c'est mon frère, j'ai confiance en lui. Et puis toi, qui es tu?

_**Je suis...suis...**_

Je secoue la tête, je ne veux plus l'entendre. La voix s'en va. Comment ose-t-elle dire du mal de mon frère! Le frère qui m'a aidé, élevé, sauvé, encouragé... Pourtant... Pourtant cette voix m'était familière.

_Fin du POV d'Akemi_

Eyak sentit que sa sœur était terrifiée, mais continua d'avancer. Il lâcha la main de sa sœur et s'empara du sceptre, le lui tendit.

-Écoute-moi, ce sceptre sera à toi. C'est le sceptre de Perséphone. Tiens-le très fort, ne le quitte pas. Eyak dit ça en donnant le sceptre à Akemi.

-D'accord, grand frère. Akemi serra très fort le sceptre.

-Maintenant je vais t'envoyer au Sanctuaire pour te protéger, ne fais pas de bêtises. Je resterais ici avec eux, nous te rejoindrons plus tard.

A la fin de ses paroles, Eyak traça un cercle de téléportation autour d'Akemi et l'envoya au Sanctuaire où elle serait en sécurité. Franchement, qui pourrait soupçonner la nouvelle Perséphone au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Eyak était maintenant seul. Il repartit à l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus. Sa sœur lui manquerait.

* * *

**Au Temple de Poséidon**

Bara arriva au plein milieu du Temple de Poséidon ou Kawa, sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs Bara était à son service avant, oui…avant… Bara marchait sereinement, elle savait dans quelle direction aller. Là devant le pilier central, Kawa. Celle-ci se retourna délicatement, avec noblesse la robe bleu ciel termina de tourner.

-Que me veux-tu?

-Rien de méchant, je t'apporte juste un message d'Athéna ou d'Aiko. Ils vont revenir d'après elle. Demain. Prépare tes Marinas, les cadeaux et dépêches-toi d'aller au Sanctuaire.

-Crois-tu que tu sois en position de me donner des ordres, Bara?

-Bien sur que non, Kawa. Après tout je l'ai tuée juste pour toi.

_POV de Kawa_

«Je l'ai tuée juste pour toi» Ces paroles glacèrent le sang de Kawa. Oui Bara l'avait tué, mais pour elle, non. C'était un choix personnel. Très personnel…Une vengeance. Rien à voir avec les ordres qu'elle lui donnait. Rien à voir…

_Fin du POV de Kawa _

-Bon, désolé Kawa, il faut que je rentre. A demain.

Sur ces paroles glaciales, Bara se téléporta avec l'Another Dimension et atterrit dans le Temple des Gémeaux.

* * *

**Le Sanctuaire**

Très tôt le matin, Aiko, nouvelle Athéna se prépara: robe blanche à bretelles, le quotidien; queue de cheval, bracelet et collier en or. Elle descendit les marches en direction du Temple du Scorpion, là où elle avait reconduit, hier, la petite fille du nom de Mana.

Cette petite fille avaient des cheveux violets, des yeux plein de rage. Mais quel traumatisme cette fille avait-elle subit pour être dans un état pareil? Aiko n'en savait rien, mais elle devait s'occuper de Mana pour qu'elle devienne rapidement le chevalier du Scorpion.

-Coucou, Mana. C'est moi, Aiko. Tu vas bien? La nuit s'est bien passée ?

Mana secoua négativement la tête.

-Ah bon? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-Ombres...Partout...

_POV d'Aiko_

Mana parle! C'est la première fois que j'entends un son sortir de sa bouche. C'est bien, elle pourra devenir chevalier du Scorpion plus vite que prévu. Oui. Réunir les chevaliers d'Ors était ma préoccupation préférée. Mais bon pour les former, je laisse ce plaisir à Aryane des Poissons.

_Fin de POV d'Aiko_

-Des ombres ? Partout ?

Mana secoua sa tête positivement. Elle se leva vers la fenêtre, regarda Aiko et alla se cacher derrière un pilier. Aiko se leva à son tour et regarda par la fenêtre puis se tourna en direction de Mana.

-Mana, ce n'est qu'un arbre et l'ombre des ses feuilles doivent se mettent sur les murs. Bon voici ton emploi du temps: le matin, tu viens dans mon Temple, celui qui est tout en haut, ensuite tu iras avec Aryane et le soir tu reviendras me voir. Ça commence demain, prépares-toi.

Ensuite, Aiko sortit du Temple du Scorpion et remonta dans son Temple où elle avait sentit une vague d'énergie incroyable, sans doute étaient-ils déjà arrivés.

_POV de Mana_

Enfin, elle est partie, c'est pas trop tôt. J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie, mais si je tiens encore le coup pendant quelque semaine je pourrais enfin la tuer.

Ce qui est marrant c'est qu'ils sont tous tombés dans le panneau. Ils croient tous que je suis une pleurnicheuse et une peureuse. Si seulement, ils savaient combien des personnes, non, de villages j'ai tué.

_Fin de POV de Mana_

Mana explosa de rire rien qu'a l'idée du sang d'Athéna coulant sur les marches.


	2. Le début de la vérité

_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

_Résumé_: Eyak a envoyé sa sœur au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour la protéger. Tandis qu'Aiko a commencé à sympathiser avec Mana. Ce qui n'est pas réciproque.

_NdL:_ Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir d'en avoir. J'espère que ce Chapitre vous satisfera.

* * *

**Le Temple d'Athéna**

Akemi arriva au Temple, elle marcha un peu le long des murs puis s'écroula de fatigue.

Aiko rentra dans son Temple et y découvrit le corps inerte d'une jeune fille de son âge. Elle appela les quelques serviteurs qu'elle avait recrutés et leur demanda de s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Akemi se réveilla dans une chambre éclairée qu'il lui était inconnu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit une jeune fille, assise sur un tabouret.

-Bonjour, je suis...heu Aiko et tu es dans mon Sanctuaire.

-Bonjour...Je suis Akemi.

Un silence pesa dans la chambre.

_POV d'Akemi_

Cette fille doit être la nouvelle Athéna...Il faut que je fasse profil bas. Je me demande comment vont mes frères et sœurs. Tiens où est le sceptre que mon frère m'a donné ? J'ai beau regardé de tous les côtés, je ne le voie pas.

_Fin de POV d'Akemi_

-Ton sceptre est dans ma chambre si c'est ça que tu cherches. Dit Aiko.

-Ah merci.

-Dis, tu es bien la nouvelle Perséphone, non ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Eh bien, ton sceptre est celui de Perséphone, non ? Et puis je sais comme même reconnaître son Cosmos, même si je suis novice.

-En est fait c'est bien le mien...

-Par contre j'avais prévu la venue de tes frères et sœurs, cependant tu es toute seule ce qui veut dire que vous voulez changer le futur, n'est-ce pas?

-Je sais juste que mon grand frère a décidé de nous montrer le bonheur d'une famille réuni. Il m'a envoyé ici pour me protéger.

-Protéger de quoi ou de qui?

- Je ne sais pas, vous savez grand frère est très renfermé.

-Tu...Tutoies-moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, personne ne le fait ici. Et oui, j'ai beau être une déesse, tout le monde s'en fiche.

-Très bien...Tu peux aussi me tutoyer. Aiko ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire. Normalement personne ne devait découvrir que je suis Perséphone...

-T'en fait pas pour ça, j'ai un plan. De toute manière tu ne comptes pas t'attaquer au Sanctuaire, non ?

-Pas du tout.

-Alors, tu voies le Sanctuaire est pratiquement vide, donc on va te présenter comme un potentiel chevalier d'or. Je ne dirais à personne que tu es Perséphone, ok ?

-Oui.

-Pour l'armure je demanderais à Aryane des poissons de te l'apporter.

-Je pourrais avoir celle du Verseau ? Je suis natif de se signe.

-Bien sur.

Aiko parti. Pendant une demi-heure Akemi regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, chercha ses habits, les trouvant sur la chaise. Elle les mit puis se décida à visiter le Sanctuaire sous le nom de future chevalier du Verseau.

Akemi descendit les marches du Temple d'Athéna, et sur le coup se trouva nez à nez avec Aryane.

-Bonjour, qui est-tu ?, lui demanda cette dernière.

-Je suis Akemi, future chevalier du Verseau, dit Akemi d'une toute petite voix.

-Ah oui, Aiko m'en a brièvement parlé tout à l'heure. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Moi c'est Aryane, chevalier des Poissons. Oh si tu veux ton armure elle est dans un Temple en dessus celui-là. Bon je dois y aller si tu veux voir Aiko va tout en bas.

-Merci..., dit Akemi.

Aryane continua sa route vers le Temple du Grand Pope, pendant qu'Akemi descendait au Temple du Verseau trouvant son armure. Elle regarda le Temple, son Temple. Des colonnes, des murs, rien d'autre. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'au Temple du Scorpion, elle avait entendut dire par son frère que le chevalier du Scorpion était un monstre et il n'avait pas tort car du sang remplissait les bassines, coulait sur les murs et le plafond était rouge. Akemi remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule, la ou le propriétaire des lieux était là, elle s'avança prudemment puis sa cacha derrière une colonne.

Une fille aux cheveux violets levait ses bras et rigolait d'un plaisir quel conque.

-Je la découperais, je la l'attacherais à un rocher, je la noierais, je la torturais, puis je...je ! Mana se retourna et avec surprise se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qui es-tu ?

Le regard de Mana était froid, la haine, le désespoir et la folie apparaissaient dans ses yeux, ce qui terrifia Akemi qui recula d'un pas.

-Je suis Akemi, futur chevalier du Verseau. Et...toi ?

La haine, le désespoir et la folie du regard de Mana se transformèrent d''un coup en douceur et gentillesse, ce qui effraya encore plus Akemi.

-Je suis Mana, futur chevalier du Scorpion. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Est ce que par hasard tu aurais entendut se que j'ai dit ?

Le ton était redevenu glacial.

- Car si par hasard tu aurais entendu...Je te ferais connaître les pires souffrances que tu ne puisses même pas imaginer...

-Non…Non je t'assure que je n'ai rien entendu.

Akemi commença à reculer.

-Rien du tout, tu sais. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état là pour des choses que j'aurais pu entendre, hein?

-**FERMES-LA ! **Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis. J'ai était assez clair?

La rage de Mana se fessait ressentir dans tout le Temple.

-Après tout je ne suis pas là seule à avoir des secrets, non. Car moi je connais le tien. Ah ah ah ah ah!

-Je...Peut-être...Tu crois...Oui…Oui.

Akemi remarqua que les ongles de Mana avaient poussés et étaient devenus rouges ainsi que ses yeux semblaient êtret à la limite de la folie.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaientt écoulées depuis la diffusion de sa colère dans le Temple... Akemi se retenait de courir. Ne sachant que faire, Mana se calma, rejeta quelques mèches de cheveux de devant ses yeux et fixa Akemi.

_POV d'Akemi_

_**Pour ma part, tu ferais mieux de partir. Pense à ce que veux ton frère.**_

Oh non t'es encore là, toi?

_**Oui, bien sur. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissé tomber.**_

Je suis folle ce n'est pas possible.

_**Non, tu n'es pas folle. C'est juste que je suis en toi, bien sur je pourrais te laisser tranquille mais tu pourrais mourir, vu que tu ne fais pas attention à toi.**_

Comment ça je ne fais pas attention à moi?

_**Regardes, là devant toi tu as une fille qui as une maladie incurable, cette maladie tu l'a connaît, vu que tu l'as.**_

Désolé, mais je ne vois de quoi tu parles.

_Fin de POV d'Akemi_

Akemi prit son courage à deux mains. Mana la fixait toujours Akemi.

-Alors que faisons-nous ?, dit Akemi tremblante.

-Pourquoi ne pas devenirs amies ? Et en échange, je garde ton secret et toi tu garde le mien.

-Je...je...d'accord.

Akemi repartit plus terrorisée que jamais, elle repensa ses dernières paroles Est-ce que vraiment Mana connaît vraiment le fait que je suis Perséphone. Si seulement son frère ne l'avait pas envoyé dans ce Sanctuaire. Si seulement il avait plus confiance en lui et avait été plus fort. Et puis ce n'est pas la faute de son frère mais plutôt celle de ses parents...Oui s'ils n'étaient pas morts tout ça aurait pu être évité. Akemi remonta les marches jusqu'à son Temple et alla se coucher.

* * *

**Les Enfers**

La nuit était présente, le noir était autour de lui et seulement quelques étoiles pour éclairer son visage à la fois triste et mélancolique.

Si seulement se dit-il... Si seulement il avait la force de protéger se qui lui était cher. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il ne retourna pas, il savait d'avance qu'elle serait là pour lui.

-Meiya...Je l'ai lâchement envoyé là-bas. Sans moyen de communication. Elle qui était si joyeuse, elle qui brillait comme le soleil, va-telle réussir à survivre avec ces monstres...

-Eyak...je...je, moi aussi j'aurais...pu l'y envoyer...Disons que c'est juste tomber sur toi...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle s'en sortira malgré ce qu'ils le lui feront, elle continuera de briller et...quand on viendra elle gardera son sourire...

Le ton que Meiya employa était empli d'angoisse. Comment pouvait-elle le rassurer si elle même ne croyait pas ses propres paroles ? Malgré son manque de conviction, il voulait y croire.

Meiya s'assit sur les jambes de son frère et regarda le ciel étoilé avec celui qui avait tout partagé avec elle. Passion, amour, romance, tristesse, désespoir...

Pendant ce temps, des regards indiscrets parlent de ce qu'ils ont pu voir.

-Dis, Agert tu as bien vu ce que moi j'ai vu?

-Eh bien, Meï si ce que tu as vu n'était que Meiya s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Eyak, oui.

-Non en fait j'ai un doute depuis longtemps, très longtemps...Je crois qu'ils aiment...

- Eh alors ce n'est pas un crime, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Juste un truc ne les dérange pas ou alors tu mourras.

Agert et Meï retournent doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit dans leur chambre en commun. On dit que la nuit porte conseil...Des conseils ils en auraient tous besoin pensa Agert. Puis si Eyak tenait tant à sa sœur pourquoi il l'a envoyé là bas? Et à quoi pense Meiya? Avec son regard froid comme la glace personne ne peut lire en elle, enfin si seul son frère peut arriver à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Et pour finir qu'est ce qu'a Meï contre Meiya, rien que dans son regard on voit de la colère. Agert s'endormit dans son lit en repensant à tout cela.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin**

Kawa alla dans son Temple et regarda les cadeaux disposés sur la table. Elle avait prévenu qu'elle arriverait plus tard, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Enfin surtout réunir ses Marinas.

Mais Kawa pensa à Aiko, malgré que celle-ci soit la nouvelle Athéna, Kawa et elles s'entendaient à merveilles. Mais même si Aiko avait dit qu'ils arriveraient, Kawa n'en croyait pas un mot, car ils avaient autres choses à faire comme retrouver leurs parents...Oui, leurs parents...Tout ce drame avait d'ailleurs provoqué un carnage comme le sait bien faire Meiya. Détruire un village...Ce village baigné de sang...Kawa repensa à cet horrible acte, car, oui Kawa était présente. A cette époque Kawa n'était qu'un vulgaire pion comme les autres, cachés de tout, du monde, de la vie humaine...Oui, tous cachés dans l'ombre. Leurs vies étaient paisibles jusqu'à la mort des parents d'Eyak, Meiya et les jumeaux. Oui car c'est à ce moment là que nous étaient sortis de l'ombre, seulement Meiya tomba dans une folie inexpliquée, elle tua toutes les personnes étrangères qu'elle croisa en chemin jusqu'à ce village...

Kawa ne voulant point repenser à cet acte horrible, s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.

* * *

**Dans un endroit inconnu**

-Hé, réveille-toi! Allez !

-Hein ? Mais que fais tu là toi ? On n'était pas mort ?

-Eh bien si... Mais il se pourrait que le destin en est décidé autrement.

-Alors on fait quoi ? On décide à faire copain-copain ou on s'entretue ?

-Hé calme-toi ! Kanon je te croyais plus sérieux que ça.

-Disons que mourir remet les idées en place ou presque en tout cas.

-Ok….Au fait tu sais où on est?

-Bah, il y a des arbres et pas de bâtiments autours, donc je pencherais pour la forêt. Et toi Rhadamanthe, t'en pense quoi ?

-Pareil. Ce que je te propose c'est d'essayer de retrouver des survivants.

-Ok ça marche. On va par où?

-On a qu'à commencé par Les Enfers.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège?

-Tout simplement que côté stratégie ou manipulation d'un Dieu tu es meilleur que moi. Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais essayer de jouer avec toi qui est le plus fort, sachant que nous sommes très affaiblis ?

-Oui tu as raison. Je suis désolé.

-Bien maintenant que nos problèmes sont réglés nous pouvons y aller.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'engagèrent alors dans la forêt pour y être seuls. Ensuite le Juge les téléporta aux Enfers.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Hara, nouveau possible chevalier du Bélier se prépara quelque chose à manger, quand soudain Aiko débarqua dans le Temple.

-Je souhaite bonsoir et bienvenue parmi nous. Moi c'est Aiko, nouvelle Athéna.

-Heu…Bonsoir. Moi c'est Hara. Vous débarquez souvent comme une tornade?

-Ha…Heu oui désolé, en faite je suis assez pressée.

-Ha…Ok.

-Heu bah voilà, je suis venue car je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue, et maintenant que c'est fait, je vais devoir m'en aller. Désolé de passez à l'improviste.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ah oui avant que j'oublie, vous aviez dit qu'ils reviendraient mais pourtant ils ne sont pas là.

-Ha heu bah en fait…Non….enfin si….Et puis ce n'est pas tes affaires.

Aiko s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne pouvait pas trahi la confiance de la Perséphone de cette génération. Si celle-ci devait cacher son identité ce n'était pas pour rien, en plus elle et Akemi étaient amies…Avant dans ce monde où la lumière n'existait pas…


	3. Révalations tendues

_Disclaimer: _Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Akemi commence à s'intégrer au Sanctuaire à défaut de certaines. Le passé de certains commence à se dévoiler et 2 personnes se recroisent à nouveau.

_NdL_: Un gros merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage d'écrire d'en recevoir.

_Moka315 :_ En effet les couples commencent à se former, tout doucement. Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise et que tu ne m'aie pas lâché en cours de route.

_Sysylove :_ Tout d'abord merci de me laisser des reviews, ça montre à quel point tu t'intéresses à cette fic. Ensuite ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir loupé quelques chapitres, je ne t'en veux vraiment pas, je t'assure. Je suis vraiment heureuse que le chapitre 3 te plaît et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi les autres chapitres. Un gros merci pour tes reviews et pour tes encouragements. Et pis tu a review le Chapitre 1, je ne sais pas si c'est voulu.

* * *

**Sanctuaire**

9h30 Aryane se leva difficilement. On dit que le sommeil est réparateur. Eh bien pas pour certaine. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, se coiffa, se lava et se maquilla. Puis elle revint dans a chambre et s'habilla, prit son petit-déjeuner.

Elle décida d'aller voir son frère, donc descendit les escaliers.

10h00 Keryo se réveilla en sursaut car sentir le Cosmos de sa sœur se rapprocher n'était pas un bon signe, enfin surtout pour lui. Il se prépara sachant que sa sœur arriverait en vitesse, s'assit sur une chaise devant une tasse de thé fumante et bien chaude. Bien sûr rejoindre le 4eme Temple serait long mais avec sa sœur mieux valait se méfier, qui sait de quoi elle capable. Ce n'est pas pour rien quelle était le chevalier des Poissons et qu'elle avait faillit le charmer, mais comme il l'avait repoussée elle s'est mit en tête de le tuer, ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Oui Keryo le connaissait le garçon que sa sœur avait voulu charmer, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à sa sœur. Oui...Charmer Eyak n'avait rien d'évident. Mais le dossier étaitt clos d'après lui seulement Aryane continuait à nier le fait qu'Eyak lui résistait. Keryo entendit sa sœur avancer dans sa direction, il regarda l'heure 11h00, il a passé une heure a pensé a cette ancien vie…

-Salut, petit frère, tu connais les dernières nouvelles ?

-Yo, non, dis.

-Eh bien le chevalier du Verseau a fait son apparition, mais elle dégage un Cosmos différent du notre…

-Eh alors, que veux tu que je fasse? Au fait, elle s'est encore trompée, ils ne sont pas venus, bah de toute manière on a l'habitude mais j'aurais bien aimé voir vos retrouvailles, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

-Hum toujours à te régaler des malheurs des autres, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, mais tu étais déjà au courant, donc ça ne te surprend pas.

-Moui c'est vrai.

-C'est tout, tu es juste venue pour dire les dernières infos du Sanctuaire ?

-Bah oui.

-Eh, le plus bizarre c'est que ça ne me surprend pas.

Aryane se plia en deux et rigola. Puis elle prit place sur une chaise et admira le ciel par la fenêtre. Qu'il était loin le temps où, tous, oui tous riaient.

* * *

**Aux Enfers**

Meiya se réveilla à demi nue dans les bras de son frère. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche ouverte, elle la referma en vitesse et regarda son frère endormi à ses côtés. Meiya savait que rien ne s'était passée hier soir. Rien...Oui après tout, elle n'a que 8 ans et lui 10. Normalement à cet âge là tu t'y intéresse pas mais Meiya et Eyak étaient beaucoup plus âgés que ce qu'ils disent. Elle savait qu'avant... Oui avant elle l'avait déjà fait avec son frère.

Eyak se réveilla et regarda sa petite sœur au dessus de lui. Il s'assit et l'embrassa avec fougue. Meiya rougit.

-E...Eyak, tu...Enfin...Dès le matin ?

-Heu, oui désolé. Ça peut te paraître bizarre mais j'en avais envie. Toutes mes excuses.

Le ton était sans sentiment, mais Meiya savait que cela faisait parti de son caractère, elle ne dit rien.

Eyak se leva sans la regarder et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard Agert se réveilla alerté par l'odeur de nourriture.

-Tiens, t'es déjà debout toi ?

-Bien sûr Agert, franchement il n'y a que toi pour dormir jusqu'à midi.

-Non, c'est pas vrai il y a aussi Meiya car je ne l'a voie pas ! Et toc !

-Meiya est en train de choisir ses vêtements et avant elle a pris une douche. Autre chose ?

-Heu... Oui t'as pas senti une énergie pendant la nuit car moi ça m'as réveillé.

-Hem, si vers 5h mais c'était tout petit donc j'ai pu me rendormir sans problème. Allez va réveiller Meï, c'est prêt.

-Ok.

Agert couru vers sa chambre où dormait Meï, pendant que Eyak alla voir sa soeur.

-Meiya le repas est prêt. Tu viens ?

Meiya était assise sur le lit, la tête dans les nuages.

-Hein...Heu oui.

Eyak s'assit prêt d'elle et la serra contre lui.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Je...J'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi, ma puce ?

-De ne pas réussir, tu sais si je n'arrive pas à avoir mon Surplis, les spectres ne me respecteront jamais même si je suis un juge et puis même si je la gagne ce n'est pas sûr. C'est comme maman et papa.

-Meiya, papa et maman sont morts, oui mais ils avaient comme même du respect. Et tu sais maman était une femme mais aussi un spectre donc tu peux aussi le faire, j'en suis sûr.

-Mais ce n'est pas seulement cela, c'est aussi que je n'ai pas envie que la Guerre éclate à nouveau comme la dernière fois. Certains ont peut être gardé des souvenirs et voudront se venger. Et j'ai aussi peur pour Akemi elle pourrait mourir, ça tu le sais et tu l'a quand même envoyée là-bas.

Pas longtemps après Meiya éclata en sanglots. Eyak la serra plus fort et lui murmura des mots doux.

Il savait que Meiya ne voulait pas dire ça, mais, hélas ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et avait -eus comme effet de lui couper le souffle. Meiya avait ce trait de caractère, de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et de balancer des mots comme ça s'en faire attention aux dégâts.

-Eyak, Meiya que faites-vous ? Le repas va refroidir !

Eyak se leva.

-Allez, tu viens Meiya ? Tu repenseras à tes soucis plus tard.

-Hein ? Heu oui j'arrive.

Meiya se leva à son tour, et arriva dans la cuisine avec son frère. Alors que Meï, Agert et Sôko commençaient à manger.

* * *

**Dans une autre partie des Enfers**

-Rhadamanthe...Ça fais longtemps qu'on marche, dit Kanon en soupirant.

-Kanon...Tu vas te plaindre tout le temps ?

-Bah oui. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. D'ailleurs, on arrive quand ?

-Au moins 40 minutes, enfin le temps d'arriver au Giudecca.

-Ah ok.

Enfin Kanon se tut, pour le grand bonheur de Rhadamanthe. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant une demi-heure. Kanon commença à traîner sur ce chemin rocheux, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas les chaussures adéquates. Alors Rhadamanthe s'arrêta et regarda Kanon.

-Kanon, tu es déjà fatigué ?

-Oui. J'ai marre de marcher sur ce sol rocheux, ça fait mal aux pieds. Et toi, comment tu peux marcher aussi vite?

-Eh bien, disons que comme je suis un juge, je me déplace depuis longtemps ici et j'ai pris l'habitude de marcher.

-A oui évidement.

-Bon, on y va.

-Oui, oui j'arrive.

Et ils se remirent à marcher, puis ils arrivèrent au Guidecca.

-C'est bon on est arrivé.

-Eh, Rhadamanthe tu ne sens pas une odeur de nourriture ?

- Si, c'est étrange, nous n'avions pas de cuisinier aux Enfers. Bon allons voir.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'avancèrent prudemment vers l'endroit d'où venait cette odeur. Puis ils entendirent des voix, alors ils se cachèrent derrière une colonne et le Juge reconnu certaines personnes.

_POV de Rhadamanthe_

Par le Seigneur Hadès en personne ! J'y crois pas...Ils...Ils devraient être morts d'après mon maître. Que font-ils là? Eyak, Meiya, Agert, Mei, Sôko et...Attendez où est passée la petite fille aux cheveux noirs...Akemi. Cela n'est pas possible, je ne peux envisager qu'elle soit morte. Car si cela était le cas d'après mon maître de nombreuses catastrophes arriveraient. Kanon n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter, il n'a pas dut être au courant, ma foi tant mieux pour moi. Mais je ne peux que m'inquiéter pour cette fille. Elle seule tient le sort du Monde entre ses mains, tout ceci est marqué dans un livre aux Enfers.

En tout cas ils ont rajeuni. Eyak...Fils de...De qui? Oui d'ailleurs. Je sais que Meiya et Sôko sont ses frères et sœurs ainsi qu'Akemi. Mais mon maître ne m'a jamais dit qui étaient leurs parents, en même temps ces enfants devaient être mal vu par les Spectres, leurs Cosmos sont maléfiques alors ils s'agit surement d'un union Humaine-Spectre. Ahhhh c'est dégoûtant, je ne peux imaginer qu'un Spectre ait touché et même procréer avec une Humaine. Non cela n'est pas possible. Hum, tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué ça, mais Meiya ressemble étrangement à Eaque. D'ailleurs où est-il ce juge? Mais franchement où ai-je la tête Eaque et en couple avec Minos donc ce n'est pas ça. Mais peut être à l'époque de mon maître, au 18eme siècle...

_Fin de POV de Rhadamanthe_

Kanon regarda Rhadamanthe trembler, il mit sa main sur son bras.

-Rhadamanthe, ça va ?

-Hein, heu oui. Tu viens, je ne pense pas qu'ils sont dangereux.

-Bah oui ce sont des enfants.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'avancèrent vers la cuisine. Les regards se retournèrent vers eux, les bruits des couverts s'arrêtèrent et les discussions aussi. Eyak se reprocha rapidement de sa sœur et son frère.

-Heu salut, moi c'est Kanon. Et lui Rhadamanthe, on a été attiré par l'odeur de nourriture, ça fait longtemps qu'on marche, puisqu'on a été ressuscités dans une forêt. On cherche des survivants. Vous n'en avez pas vu?

-Non, dit Eyak d'un ton froid, justement nous aussi on en recherche.

-Ok, hum...Vous pouvez nous laisser une place pour manger? demanda Kanon.

-Oui, venez, répondit Agert.

Meiya et Eyak s'éloignent de la table, et comme excuse ils trouvèrent de refaire à manger pour les deux arrivants.

Arrivés dans la cuisine où personne ne pourrait les entendre.

-Meiya, tu l'a reconnu, n'est pas ?

-Oui, mais lui nous a-t-il reconnu ?

-Non, enfin je l'espère car si c'est le cas on va devoir faire profil bas. Et puis si Rhadamanthe est vivant les autres aussi, et quand je dis autres, je pense à Eaque et Minos.

-Oh non... Dire qu'on a passé notre vie à fuir et on se retrouve pris au piège.

-Déjà Sôko n'est pas au courant et j'ai envoyé Akemi au Sanctuaire donc pour l'instant tout va bien, enfin presque. Car si, je dis bien, si Eaque se rappelle se que lui a dit son maître, on est mort et on devra fuir comme avant.

-Non, je refuse, je ne veux plus fuir. On a passé notre vie à fuir. J'en ai assez.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le choix Meiya. Par contre il y a un truc qui m'embête si Kanon est ressuscité, cela veux dire que les autres vont aussi ressusciter dans le Sanctuiare et comme Akemi ne sait presque pas dissimuler son Cosmos elle sera très vite repérer. Elle est vraiment en danger, partout. Où qu'on l'emmène ils la retrouveront. Ahhhh ça m'énerve! Eyak donna un gros un coup sur la table qui la fendit en deux.

-Eh vous allez bien ? Au fait, s'il te plaît Eyak pourrait-tu ne pas démolir le mobilier à cause d'un de tes accès de colère. Merci, dit Agert.

Et Agert retourna à la table.

-Meiya, on va sagement retourner à notre place et faire comme si rien c'était passé.

-Oui, grand frère.

Meiya retourna aux fourneaux et se mit à cuisiner, tandis qu'Eyak alla vers la table. Oui ils vont faire comme rien ne c'était passé. Oui, rien. Personne.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin**

Kawa s'habilla, comme d'habitude. Hier soir elle avait senti un Cosmos semblable à ses Marinas. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle savait que si un Marinas était en vie, il viendrait la voir. Oui, les rôles ont changé, maintenant c'est eux, les pions. Kawa remonta à la surface avec les cadeaux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Akemi.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Akemi avait décidé de marcher près de l'eau pour regarder l'horizon. Oui la mer était belle le matin, fraîche, vivante... Elle se rapprocha de l'eau quand elle retrouva avec une Kawa qui sortait de l'eau plus qu'étonnée. Kawa regarda Akemi, lui tourna le dos et recoiffa ses cheveux mouillés pendant qu'Akemi essayait de savoir qui elle avait en face d'elle. Il faut dire qu'entre Mana, Aiko elle était servit en surprise.

-Heu, qui êtes-vous ?

-Hein, moi ? Tu ne me connais pas, moi ? Tu dois être nouvelle. Bon alors je me présente, Kawa, réincarnation de Poséidon, oui je sais en une fille c'est pas commun, mais bon, j'y peux rien. Je cherche la nouvelle Athéna pour lui faire part des nouvelles.

-Elle là haut, au dernier Temple.

-Merci. Bon j'y vais.

Kawa repartit en direction du Temple en jurant des choses comme «Encore ses foutus escaliers». Fidèle à elle-même, Kawa continua à avancer en pestant. Akemi regarda cette étrange fille et rigola peu de temps à près. Cette fille à un caractère particulier.

* * *

**Temple d'Athéna**

-Eh Aiko, c'est moi Kawa!

-Ah Kawa enfin, je t'attendais avec impatience.

-Oui, moi aussi. Encore désolé pour l'attente, il faut dire que j'étais assez occupée. Oh fait, quand je suis arrivée, il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs qui ne me connaissait pas. C'est normal?

Aiko tressaillit, elle savait que Kawa parlait d'Akemi. Hésitant à la dénoncer à Kawa. Aiko baissa les yeux.

-Ohhhh, cela ne peut être qu'une nouvelle.

-Tu mens. Voyons tu sais plus que moi, qu'après ce qu'on a vécu, on ne peut se permettre de mentir. On n'a fait que ça la dernière fois et regarde où ça nous mener.

-Kawa…Arrête. Je ne peux le dire, si je le disais il arrivait un malheur. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils veulent changer le futur…C'est tout. Ne me force pas. S'il te plaît.

-Bien. Si telle est ta demande.

-Merci. Je te promets que quand je pourrais te le dire, je le ferais.

Après cette discussion un peu tendue, Aiko proposa à Kawa un thé à la menthe. Qui accepta très rapidement, il faut dire que la montée des marches donnait soif.

* * *

**Temple du Scorpion**

Mana pouvait être forte, en colère, détestable comme tout le monde me diriez-vous mais elle pouvait se montrer gentille quand elle le voulait. Se servant un bol de céréales, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Ce n'était qu'autre qu'Akemi.

-Ah, tiens te voilà, toi. Tu sais que j'allais perdre patience ?

-Oui désolé, mais j'ai vu Kawa, la nouvelle Poséidon.

-… Ok… Bon j'ai lu des livres sur les Verseaux et le Scorpions. Et il paraît qu'ils sont tous amis, seulement toi et moi ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'expliques ?

-Eh bien…Disons que tu m'as menacé.

-Oui mais ça c'était pour rire. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as crue. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Il faut dire que tout le monde a un secret.

Akemi se rendit compte qu'elle a été assez bête de penser une telle chose de Mana alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Oh ! Seigneur Hadès qu'elle avait honte !

-Dis maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut devenir amies? dit Mana avec l'inquiétude d'une réponse négative.

-Heu…Oui. Je pense.

-Oh merci. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais une mauvaise image de moi. Oh, puis dans le livre il est dit que le Scorpion protège le Verseau. Alors pour racheterle fait de ta frayeur, je te protègerais tout le temps. Tiens ceci est un bracelet et quand tu seras en danger tu le lèveras et je viendrai.

-Merci. Tu es gentille… Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi tu voulais tuer Athéna ?

Mana baissa la tête et se tourna le dos à Akemi.

-Alors tu m'as entendu….

-Oui, mais je ne le dirais à personne je te le promets.

-Bon je suppose que je dois te faire confiance…Tout simplement parce que je ne l'aime pas. Et surtout car elle aime quelqu'un qui a commis un acte horrible. Mais voies-tu, moi aussi j'en ai commis, cependant elle a délibérément tué cette jeune fille. Athéna n'est pas censée être la Déesse de la Sagesse ? Mais bien sûr, tout ce discours ne répare pas mes actes, mais j'ai…J'ai, je crois une maladie qui me fait oublier quelquefois mes meurtres et crimes, mais quand je me réveille et me retrouve dans un bain de sang et j'ai peur. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amnésie.

-… Je voie. Vu que tu as décidé de protéger, j'essaierais à mon tour de trouver ce que tu as.

-Merci. Dit tu as quelque chose de prévus pour ce soir ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Car je t'invite à manger dans mon Temple.

Akemi accepta, et se fût à ce moment qu'elles commencèrent à devenirs amies. Malgré les hauts et les bas, malgré les secrets dissimulés… Akemi devait se contenter de cela. Elle ne pouvait se dénoncer, elle garderait donc ce secret pénible.

* * *

**Près de la Sibérie**

Que de la neige…Oui, partout de la neige. Pourtant, il continua de marcher sans jamais s'arrêter alors qu'il était pieds nus. Il voulait se diriger vers la Grèce. Oh oui, cette Grèce où il eut de bon moment avec ses amis, des fêtes et aussi l'Amour avec un grand A. Il voulait le revoir une dernière fois. Oui une dernière fois, rien qu'une fois. L'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, le voir… Mais Camus savait que tout était fini, il ne percevait pas le Cosmos du Scorpion. Camus s'effondra sûr la neige et regarda, allongé, celle-ci tomber. Oh quelle était belle la neige, ce beau manteau blanc, sa douceur.

Camus ne pouvait s'arrêter là, il devait continuer pour ne pas mourir. Quand tout à coup des ailes grises foncèrent sur lui et l'emmenèrent vers le ciel. Camus ne put voir son interlocuteur, fatigué, il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée...

* * *

**Dans le miroir bleu**

Je suis...Vivante...Après très longtemps...Je suis Vivante...Mais je ne sens ni mes bras ni mes jambes...Je ne peux...plus bouger...J'ai froid...J'ai mal...Partout...Où suis-je ? Je vois flou. Des lumières...Oh mais, c'est des reflets...Le mien...Peut être un miroir...J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me relève difficilement et je regarde où je suis. Ce n'est rien qu'une pièce sans aucune issue, ni fenêtre ni porte. Le sol, les murs et le plafond sont un damier noir et blanc. Comme un jeu d'échec. Il y a bien sûr des chaises et des tables mais en l'air. Je m'avance vers le miroir bleu au centre de la pièce, rien. Pas d'ouverture. Je suis prisonnière. J'observe mieux et je voie un petit sablier, avec l'heure indiqué dessus. 40H00. 40H00 ? Cela n'existe pas comme heure, ça s'arrête à 24h. Au moins que ce soit l'heure qui me reste avec vivre. Non... Par Athéna, pas ça.

**Je ne veux pas mourir...**


	4. Deux intrigues

_Disclaimer: _Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Des révélations ont été faites, Rhadamanthe se pose plein de questions, Akemi et Kawa font connaissances. Camus et une mystérieuse jeune fille ont fait leurs apparitions.

_NdL_: Merci vraiment à tout le monde, pour vos reviews. Cela me motive d'autant plus à écrire.

_Kahona_: Merci. D'avoir lu ma fiction et d'avoir pris le temps de laissé un commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.^-^

_Moka315_: Merci. Eh oui! J'essaie avec l'aide de certains auteurs (de fics qui me donnent leurs avis^^) d'amélioré l'écriture pour que ceux qui lisent aient beaucoup de plaisir et de satisfactions.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce Chapitre.

* * *

**Aux Enfers**

A 13h00 Rhadamanthe avait décidé avec Kanon de se reposer. Après une heure de sommeil il se leva près d'un Kanon toujours endormi. Il regarda le paysage par la fenêtre, soupira et pria son Seigneur Hadès pour qu'on retrouve assez vite Eaque, Minos et les autres… Il ne savait pas où ils étaient, il avait peur pour eux, il n'arrive pas à cerner leurs Cosmos malgré sa forte concentration…

Rhadamanthe les aurait tellement voulu à ses côtés. Oui ses deux amis, frères… Minos… Un frère loyal, fort en toute circonstance, noble, fier et surtout amoureux d'Eaque… Pendant tous les siècles où Rhadamanthe les avaient vu à ses côtés, il savait qu'il avait anguille sous roche entre ses deux là. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les pauses trop longues… Enfin tout ça avait pu éclairer les Rhadamanthes de tous les siècles.

Enfin Kanon se réveilla difficilement. Ses cheveux bleus en broussailles il essaya de les brosser avec la brosse de Meiya mais ses cheveux résistèrent malgré le mal qu'il se donna. Assistant à ce spectacle, Rhadamanthe ne put ne se retenir de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a de drôle ? Demanda Kanon en se retournant vers Rhadamanthe.

-Eh bien, c'est le fait que tu débattes avec tes cheveux en te cognant partout. Mais bon, j'arrête si tu veux, dit le concerné en reprenant son sérieux.

-Merci.

Kanon continua de se débattre avec ses cheveux. Et Rhadamanthe s'habilla rapidement et ils descendirent tout les deux à la cuisine où il y avait l'odeur de nourriture. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Meiya aux fourneaux en tablier en dentelles avec Eyak assit sur l'évier près d'elle en train de discuter. Dès qu'Eyak vit Rhadamanthe s'approcher, il se tut et s'en alla. Pendant ce temps Kanon prit rapidement place à table. Meiya s'approcha et lui servit une omelette. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs répliqua trop vite au goût de Meiya.

-Dis donc, jeune fille tu crois que je vais me nourrir que de ça ?

-Nous avons presque plus de nourriture et de toute manière, vous allez partir à la recherche de vos compagnons, n'est ce pas ? Donc il est inutile de vous goinfrer ici alors que vous alliez partir bientôt.

Kanon ne dit mot et bouda assez rapidement.

Après le déjeuner, comme avait prévu Meiya, Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'en allèrent à la recherche d'autres survivants.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire, Temple des Gémeaux**

Bara, jeune fille au physique d'une fille de 5 ans et aux cheveux bleus, travaillait son Cosmos. Quand soudain un bruit de verre brisé, attira toute son attention. Elle entra dans l'arrière du Temple, il ne faut pas oublier que ce Temple est truffé de pièges. Bara regarda par terre et aperçu un miroir, un miroir à la couleur bleu océan. Elle le ramassa soigneusement et le remit à sa place, c'est à dire sur son étagère.

_**Tu es un monstre, Bara des Gémeaux!, **_dit une voix familière à Bara.

_**Autant que toi, …!, **_répondit celle-ci.

Plus de voix… Bara repartit donc vers ses occupations favorites : faire des incantations.

* * *

**Temple du Verseau**

Après le délicieux déjeuner que Mana lui avait proposé, Akemi remonta dans son Temple, direction la bibliothèque. Personne n'avait du mettre le nez dedans depuis longtemps, la bibliothèque était pleine de poussière, toile d'araignée, on se croirait à Halloween… Akemi en avait entendu plein de rumeurs sur cette bibliothèque, comme quoi elle était maudite, ou qu'il y avait tout les remèdes du monde enfermés dans tous ses bouquins. A côté des étagères, une table avec différents instruments géométriques, une chaise aussi poussiéreuse que le reste. Akemi épousseta tout cela quand soudain un livre de médecine tomba en s'ouvrant sur une page de soins, ce qui attira notre jeune fille qui le ramassa, s'assit sur la chaise et se mit à le lire.

_Si vous voulez soigner une personne approchez vos mains de la blessure, concentrez votre Cosmos et mettez le sur la blessure. Vous devez maintenir vos mains jusqu'à se que la blessure ce referme._

Akemi se dit que si cela marcherait, elle apprendrait tous les sorts pour s'amuser. Et puis ses frères et sa sœur mettront du temps à arriver au Sanctuaire, donc elle pouvait s'amuser. Elle remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte, elle s'avança pour la fermer mais juste quand elle mit la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre, un homme avec des ailes la prit et s'envola avec elle, sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de se défendre…

* * *

**Dans le ciel**

Camus se réveilla entouré de nuages jaunes. A ses côtés, des vêtements propres, une tunique bleue et un pantalon de soie blanche. Camus se leva difficilement, ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. C'est là qu'il ressentit ses 5 jours de marche en pleine Sibérie. Il commença à marcher quand il remarqua qu'il était sur des nuages. Camus ne voulant croire un tel phénomène inexpliqué dans ses livres, se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller mais, hélas c'était véritablement vrai, il marchait sur des nuages.

-Alors Camus, impressionné, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'appel de son nom, Camus se retourna aussi vite qu'il put et se mit aussi tôt en position d'attaque. Et se retrouva face à…Milo! Grand, cheveux et yeux violets, bronzé et beau.

-Milo ? Que fais-tu là ?

Milo se tenais droit face à un Camus étonné. Pour Camus, Milo avait changé, celui-ci avait les cheveux plus longs, les yeux fatigués et surtout, le corps fatigué non pas que Milo était vieux mais disons, épuisé.

-Eh bien, Camus. Je suis arrivé ici par la force, un peu comme toi.

-Ah oui, je me souviens, une chose a foncé sur moi.

Tellement distraits de leurs retrouvailles Milo et Camus ne sentirent même pas un puissant Cosmos se reprocher d'eux.

-Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

Surpris, nos deux amis se retournèrent. Quelle surprise, en face d'eux un Dieu... Oui un Dieu : Thanatos. Cheveux et yeux gris et des ailes de la même couleur. Voici le coupable qui a emmené Milo et Camus au ciel.

-Camus, ce gars là c'est Thanatos, non ?

-Oui Milo. C'est un Dieu, qui normalement, devrait être mort, tout... comme nous.

-En effet, on devrait **tous** être morts... Mais une certaine personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom nous a tous ressuscités. D'ailleurs plusieurs personnes le sont déjà comme... Kanon et Rhadamanthe; dit Thanatos en tournant légèrement le dos.

Camus et Milo restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation inattendue.

Milo et Camus toujours immobiles, Thanatos soupira d'ennui. Lui qui attendait une réaction de leurs parts... Puis Camus prit la parole, pour le plus grand bonheur de Thanatos qui se demandait quand est-ce qu'ils enfin allaient réagir.

-D'accord on a été ressuscité mais pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici, sur des nuages?, demanda Camus avec son calme habituel.

-Eh bien, si je vous ai emmené ici c'est parce qu'on peut voir plein de choses d'en haut... Et qu'on peut aussi changer le futur pour que ce qui c'est passé, la Guerre Sainte, ne puisse pas se reproduire avec nos successeurs. Mais pour cela il faut que tout le monde soit là. Chevaliers, Spectres et Marinas.

-Je vois, dit Camus d'un ton glacial.

Camus avait beau tout comprendre, Milo, lui n'avait strictement rien comprit. Alors Camus lui expliqua à sa manière pour que son Scorpion chéri comprenne. Pendant que Thanatos retournait à son occupation, à savoir jouer de la musique et puis son rôle n'était que de prévenir ces chevaliers.

Pendant plus d'une heure Camus avait expliqué à Milo. Heureusement que le résultat fut concluant.

-Donc si je comprends bien, il faut que nous cherchions les autres..., répondit Milo.

-Oui, mais aller savoir comment faire... Déjà si nous pouvons voir tout, d'en haut...

Un _Biiiiiip_ se fit entendre, Milo et Camus se retournèrent et aperçurent un écran géant avec plein de fenêtres de visions. Ce qui était sur, c'est que c'était par là qu'ils allaient devoir commencer...

* * *

**Temple d'Athéna**

Aiko était en pleine démarche administrative, signer les papiers, recruter des soldats et bien sûr réunir près d'elle, ses précieux Chevaliers. Elle a beau les chercher, elle n'en trouve aucun. Bien entendu, elle avait plein d'idée en tête pour les retrouver, mais cela nécessiterait de laisser son Sanctuaire derrière elle et cela elle ne le supporterait pas. Son Sanctuaire était pour elle la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle eût. Même si elle ne l'avait que depuis très peu. Et puisqu'elle était Athéna elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses Chevaliers seuls. Même si c'est le contraire qui s'imposait. Aiko se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'arrière du Temple où était disposée la statue d'Athéna. Une belle statue. Aiko s'assit près de cette représentation et pria pour que le futur soit meilleur que le moment présent. Cependant elle fut interrompue par Kawa qui se précipita vers elle.

-Aiko! C'est horrible !, dit Kawa en s'agitant.

-Horrible ? Mais qu'est ce qui est horrible ?

Aiko parlait tout en suivant Kawa, qui lui indiquait une jeune fille aux cheveux violets: Mana.

-Oh Mana ! Que fais-tu là ? Et puis qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Déesse Athéna, je suis ici car c'est mon devoir de servir Athéna mais aussi parce qu'Akemi chevalier du Verseau a également disparue. Mana avait beau dire cela, le ton disait le contraire. Elle n'était pas en joie de voir Athéna.

-QUOI ! Non ce n'est pas vrai... Non ! Dans mon Sanctuaire... Ce n'est pas possible... Aiko tomba sur la chaise la plus proche.

Kawa alla très vite chercher un verre d'eau à Aiko, qui en avait vraiment besoin. Ne sachant que faire Mana leur raconta qu'elle avait invitée Akemi à déjeuner et qu'après celle-ci était retournée à son Temple, cependant Akemi avait proposé à Mana de l'a rejoindre pour découvrir les ouvrages disposés dans la bibliothèque. Mais Mana avait beaucoup de travail néanmoins après avoir terminé elle se dirigea vers le Temple du Verseau et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'Akemi n'était plus là... Aiko et Kawa écoutèrent attentivement ce que leur dit Mana. Et après la fin du récit Aiko ordonna à tous les chevaliers de venir et de partir à la recherche d'Akemi. Beaucoup ne comprirent pas pourquoi était-il si urgent de rechercher un chevalier d'or qui pouvait bien se débrouiller seul. Mais l'ordre d'Athéna était clair. Tous partirent dans différentes directions. Seule, Aiko implora le ciel de ne pas faire du mal à Akemi alias Perséphone. Si le futur doit être changé il faut qu'elle soit en vie. Cependant ce ne fût pas la seule raison qui poussa Aiko à réagir comme cela... Elles étaient amies. Même si Akemi ne souvenait plus, elle, Aiko s'en souvenait. Oui... Seulement la rage, le désespoir, la colère, l'indignation, la folie les avaient importés loin, très loin. Un monde fût détruit, des parents et proches morts... Et puis une amitié détruite... Malgré cela Aiko pensa aussi à Meiya et Eyak... Un amour fort mais qui fût aussi détruit et souillé par le sang, la guerre et leurs parents. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la faute de leurs parents mais ils avaient comme même joué un rôle assez important si seulement... Oui si seulement... Aiko pensa qu'il y avait pleins de ''si seulement'' en suspens... Pleins de questions...Un jour, peut être, les réponses viendront...

* * *

**Au Giudecca**

Après le départ de Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Agert, Meiya et Eyak s'assirent à la place des anciens juges et commencèrent une réunion. Agert à la place du Juge Rhadamanthe de Wyvern. Meiya à la place du Juge Eaque de Garuda. Et enfin Eyak à la place du Juge Minos du Griffon. Les places n'étaient absolument pas choisies au hasard.

-Meiya, Agert, je nous réunis moi, Eyak, à nouveau pour le choix du futur qui se dresse devant nous.

-Oui!, disent-ils en cœur.

-J'ai envoyé Akemi, Perséphone, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, j'espère qu'elle sera en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive… Dit Eyak inquiet du sort de sa sœur.

-Pour commencer je propose qu'on laisse Meï et Sôko ici, aux Enfers. Ils ne feront que nous ralentir dans notre tâche, dit Agert.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, Agert, répondit Meiya avec un sourire.

-Bon si, on est tous d'accord, on peut aller à la cabane où sont disposées les surplis et de soumettre les Surplis des anciens Juges.

Le Surplis était une sorte d'armure pour protéger leur maître et quelqu'un... Tous les trois étaient d'accord dessus, pour protéger quelqu'un, il faut l'équipement, et hélas, ils ne l'ont pas. Enfin, presque pas. Les surplis ne voulaient pas se soumettre à leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Ce qui était très embêtant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que tout les trois essayaient, en cachette, de les maîtriser. Le soir, quand la nuit fait sa loi, ils allaient dans la forêt, et entraient dans l'esprit du Surplis. Leurs corps étaient en dehors, il n'y avait que l'âme qui pouvait y entrer. Seulement, si des blessures touchaient l'âme, elles touchaient aussi le corps. Cependant, après avoir essayé mainte et mainte fois, il n'y avait qu'un seul résultat : l'échec...

Ce qui agaçait sérieusement Agert, qui avait pour but de protéger Perséphone ou Akemi. Oui Agert était au courant, elle était la nouvelle Perséphone, le danger la guettait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et c'est pour cela que son frère, Eyak, l'avait envoyé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ce qui pour, Agert n'était pas le meilleur choix. Il en voulait à Eyak de l'avoir fait. Car elle était maintenant dans un autre endroit et Agert devrait se dépêcher d'avoir son Surplis, la pression était donc grande pour lui... Et s'il n'atteignait pas l'objectif donné des générations en générations, elle pourrait mourir, et cela il ne pouvait pas l'accepter... Cela pouvait passer si elle était blessée et encore... blessée légèrement, très légèrement. Mais qu'elle meurt, non ! Sûrement pas, il avait un devoir et il devait le respecter. Seulement la confiance lui manquait. Après beaucoup d'échecs, il avait peur. Agert savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, Meiya aussi souffrait et plus que lui. Oui le fait d'être une fille la faisait souffrir, oh non pas qu'elle voudrait être un garçon, mais c'était plutôt le regard des autres... Les autres qui jugeaient. Agert avait vécu avec Eyak, Meiya, Shorl et Akemi, et il savait ce que faisaient les autres à Meiya, bien sur derrière le dos de son frère, qui à l'époque inspirait la terreur auprès de certains et de l'amour auprès d'autres... Oui, comme Aryane... Oh celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ne fût pas la plus tendre pour Meiya. Il y eu des batailles, des rivalités, des poussées dans la boue... Et comme Aryane était plus forte, c'était bien sûr, elle qui gagnait. Cependant Meiya ne s'était jamais plainte à son frère, peut être par peur, chantage...

Après cet instant de réflexion, Agert et ses deux compagnons allèrent donc à la cabane où ils devraient affronter ces Surplis qui n'auraient, de toute façon plus trop le choix.

* * *

**Dans la cabane**

Eyak, Meiya et Agert vennaient tout juste d'arriver à la cabane. Au milieu, les Surplis étaient alignés. Eyak frôla le Surplis du Griffon. Noir comme la chevelure de sa sœur, Meiya. Celle-ci s'agrippa au bras d'Eyak, par peur de devoir recommencer à entrer dans le Surplis du Garuda, en profitant pour parler de choses et d'autres. Puis la main d'Eyak caressa, avec tendresse, la tête de sa sœur en la rassurant . Agert était en arrière en train de regarder ce touchant tableau. Le titre : ''Le frère et sa sœur''... Où la paix semble s'interposer. Un endroit irréalisable... Jamais. Jamais le calme ne viendrait. Et surtout pas pour eux. Ils avaient tellement de choses à entreprendre, tellement de choses à accomplir. A contempler... A toucher...

L'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries, ils se mirent devant leurs Surplis et firent entrer leurs âmes dedans. Une sorte de nuage blanc sortit de leurs enveloppes charnelles et s'envola vers le Surplis devant eux. Ensuite les corps tombèrent sur l'herbe humide...

* * *

Surplis du Griffon:

Eyak s'avançait dans la pénombre, il connaissait le chemin après tout les essais ratés. Trois portes s'offrirent à lui. Il savait d'avance qu'il devait prendre la porte du milieu... Il ne l'avait pas toujours fait... En effet les deux autres ne sont que des pièges de bas niveaux. Eyak tourna la poignée et entra. Noir. A droite de la porte se trouvait un interrupteur. Il appuya dessus, dans le long couloir, des lampes s'allumèrent, et, créèrent une ambiance tamisée. Eyak avança dans le couloir et arriva dans une pièce simple avec un sol en pavé fissuré par de nombreux combats. Là, devant lui, l'esprit du Surplis ou plutôt celui de l'ancien porteur... Minos. Cheveux long d'un blanc immaculé, un regard glacial et cruel.

-Ah, te revoilà. J'allais finir par croire que tu avais abandonné, dit Minos.

-Que tu crois ! Cette fois-ci je vais te battre, après tout tu n'est qu'une partie de l'âme de l'ancien porteur de ce Surplis.

-En effet, la voix était limpide, sans défauts.

Le combat s'engagea, Eyak courra et donna un coup de pied qui fût esquivé par Minos. Ce dernier prit le bras d'Eyak et le plaqua contre le sol. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais peine perdue.

-Deux minutes. Pas mal, après ton précédent combat d'une minute, commentait l'ex-Griffon d'un ton ironique.

-Tais-toi ! hurla Eyak.

Eyak était toujours plaqué au sol et se débattait furieusement. Mais Minos avait une emprise total de la situation.

-Dis-moi, quelles sont tes motivations pour avoir ce Surplis ?

-Je veux protéger ce qui m'est cher, répondit Eyak.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'es cher ? interrogea Minos.

-Ma famille. Pourquoi ? fit Eyak.

-Car moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à protéger !

-Ah bon. Et moi qui croyais que tu n'était qu'un esprit sans importance et sans véritable identité, dit Eyak en se dégageant.

-Tu te trompes, j'avais une vie avant de mourir... Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis qu'un bout d'âme de Minos, cependant j'ai aussi gardé quelques souvenirs de lui.

L'ex-Griffon se leva et fixa Eyak devant lui.

-Et pourquoi défends tu ce Surplis ? demanda Eyak.

-Pour voir si tu le mérites ainsi que de protéger ta famille... termina Minos.

De nouveau, le combat reprit. 10 minutes plus tard, le sol était plein de trous, de fissures et de failles. A un bout de la pièce, se tenait, Eyak essoufflé. A l'autre bout, Minos, debout droit. L'affrontement a été rude, mais tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de vainqueur, le combat durerait. Eyak ne voulait pas d'un nouvel échec. Il voulait tant protéger ce qui lui était cher. Sa famille... Quand ses parents étaient morts, il était de son devoir de défendre ses frères et sœurs. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il voulait défendre sa famille, ils devaient fuir car il n'était pas assez fort. Quel lourd fardeau... Surtout pour un enfant de 10 ans. Là, il pouvait faire autre chose que de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Là, il pouvait se battre. Là, il serait peut être assez fort...

* * *

Surplis de la Wyvern:

Il faisait sombre. Agert avait, tout comme Eyak, trois portes devant lui. Il prit celle de droite et l'ouvrit. A l'instant où il entra, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et montrèrent le chemin vers une pièce. Dans cette pièce, des caisses en bois, à moitié cassées par les précédents combats. Et là, devant Agert, se tenait Rhadamanthe, ou plutôt son esprit.

-Te revoici, commença Rhadamanthe.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce Surplis ! répondit Agert.

-Pour Perséphone...?

-Oui ! Je dois la protéger, c'est mon devoir !

-En effet. Mais prépares-toi, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux.

Le combat débuta. Agert lança un coup de poing, qui effleura Rhadamanthe. L'ex-Wyvern recula trois mètres plus loin.

-GREATEST CAUTION ! hura Rhadamanthe.

Une boule d'énergie obscure et aveuglante sortit des mains de Rhadamanthe. Agert fut propulsé par cette attaque effroyable et s'étala contre un mur.

-Alors, tu te crois digne de protéger qui que ce soit ? Cela m'étonnerai fortement. Tu as la force d'un moustique, ricana Rhadamanthe.

Agert se releva difficilement. Il regarda sa jambe qui était embroché par un morceau de bois. Le sang coulait. Il retira le morceau de bois, prit un bout de son tee-shirt et le mit sur la blessure. Agert l'attacha soigneusement.

-Aïe. Vu comme ça, je ne suis pas près de le battre, fit Agert.

-Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte.

-Mais je dois la protéger et je le ferait, dit Agert en se relevant.

-Tu as beaucoup d'espoir, remarqua Rhadamanthe.

-Non, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas de l'espoir, c'est la vérité.

Agert s'élança et le combat reprit. Plusieurs coups de pieds et poings furent donnés. Après de nombreuses minutes, Agert s'assit par terre, essoufflé. Rhadamanthe, lui, s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans cette bataille. C'est qu'Agert s'était accroché, il la voulait vraiment sa victoire, reste à savoir s'il allait l'obtenir...

* * *

Surplis du Garuda:

Meiya atterrit directement dans la salle de combat, où l'esprit de l'ex-Garuda l'attendait. Un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les yeux avait une jolie couleur améthyste, un violet éclatant. C'était comme une once de luminosité dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Il était brun, avec un sourire charmeur, qui avait l'air amical... Enfin plus ou moins car Meiya ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était ici... Pour ses frères et sa sœur. Oui. Rien d'autre... Que pour eux.

-Hello, _Young _Lady, dit Eaque assis d'une manière peu orthodoxe.

-Euh... Je... bégaya Meiya.

-Ravie que tu reviennes.

-Je suis juste revenue pour le Surplis... fit-elle.

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu vois, moi, je dois voir si tu as les capacités acquises pour l'obtenir. Alors trêve de bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses si vous voulez bien, _Lady_, dit Eaque en préparant au combat.

-Bien, répondit-elle. Alors qu'attendons-nous?

-Rien.

Peu de temps après, le combat s'engagea. Meiya ne traîna pas et déploya ses ailes, noires, obscures tout comme sa chevelure. Des ailes d'une grande taille. C'était son atout qu'elle ne sortait de sa manche que lorsqu'elle était condamnée. Pour voler, s'échapper. En secouant ses ailes magistrales, elle laissa des plumes sombres tomber sur le sol abîmé. Oui l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Car devant elle, cet homme, Eaque était là debout prêt à se battre, prêt à la tuer pour l'empêcher de réaliser son vœu. Surtout ne pas s'enfuir, rester là pour se battre...

Une plume noire descendit.

L'esprit d'Eaque regarda la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui, qui était venue pour se battre... Se battre, un tel mot ne devrait pas exister, trop de sang avait déjà coulé par sa faute... Trop de pertes, de proches...

La plume noire toucha le sol et à ce moment Meiya et Eaque se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Oui, le combat allait commencer... Et le résultat changera le destin...

* * *

**Autour d'un village**

Kanon et Rhadamanthe venaient juste de quitter les Enfers en direction d'un Cosmos qui leurs paraissent familier et un Cosmos à moitié Divin. Autrefois aurait pu reconnaître ce Cosmos mais il avait perdu sa fonction de Juge au moment où il était mort, certes il avait toujours la force, la carrure et le statut de mortel ainsi qu'un petit peu de Cosmos. Même s'il était mort... Cependant Kanon et Rhadamanthe n'avaient toujours pas comprit pourquoi ils étaient toujours vivants. Où devraient-ils aller ? Que fallait-il faire ? Ils ne savaient pas... Mais les Cosmos les attiraient... Alors, le choix était mince, entre y aller ou chercher de n'importe quel côté des survivants. Rhadamanthe fût étonné de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec Kanon. Ils avaient beau être ennemis, ils essayaient quand même de s'entendre malgré les embrouilles passées . Ce qui étaitt assez surprenant pour un Chevalier, ex-Marina et un ex-Juge...

Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, sans parler. Longeant les arbres, marchant sur les feuilles mortes. Continuant de marcher, ils finirent par arriver à une petite rivière, où l'eau était aussi lisse qu'un miroir, aussi pur avec ses beaux reflets... De l'autre côté de la rivière une forme noire parlait. Hélas Rhadamanthe et Kanon étaient trop loin pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Puis une autre ombre vint près de celle-ci, toute affolée. La forme noire retint de justesse l'autre pour pas que celle-ci tombe dans l'eau. Ne sachant que faire nos deux amis cherchèrent un endroit où ils pourraient traverser. Sur la surface de la rivière, des rochers. Ils traversèrent en sautant sur ces petits rochers. Enfin arrivés sur l'autre rive, ils se rendirent compte que les deux personnes avaient disparu...

-Rhadamanthe... Tu as vu la même chose que moi, hein ?

-Heu oui, je crois... répondit Rhadamanthe, hésitant.

-Kanon, j'ai déjà connu ce Cosmos que j'ai vaguement ressenti... Je crois que c'est celui de...

-De ? Allez, Rhadamanthe dis-moi ! hurla le second Gémeau.

-Perséphone... murmura la Wyvern.

-Mais... Pendant la Guerre Sainte... Elle n'était pas là... Alors pourquoi elle apparaîtra maintenant... À moins que la Guerre ne reprenne son cours... s'étonna Kanon.

* * *

S'envolant encore plus loin avec les ailes noires de son Surplis, Eaque, Juge du Garuda, regarda la jeune file qu'il avait endormie et enlevée à cet affreux Sanctuaire où elle ne devait être d'après le Cosmos de celle-ci. Oui Eaque l'avait reconnu, ce Cosmos était celui de Perséphone. Eaque se demandait pourquoi une fille de cet âge était Perséphone et surtout en dehors des Enfers. Tout à l'heure Eaque avait vu des personnes s'approcher, par affolement il avait pris la voie des airs avec la jeune fille qu'il avait enlevée. Il ne savait même pas son nom... Arrivant près d'un petit village, Eaque atterrit avec douceur près de celui-ci, village dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il s'aventura dans le village en question et demanda l'hospitalité pour deux nuits dans un hôtel de qualité moyenne...

Quand Akemi se réveilla en portant une chemise de nuit blanche, elle n'était plus à la rivière, celui qui l'a enlevée n'était plus là non plus. Regardant autour d'elle, elle n'aperçut que des murs où la peinture avait-été refaite, une table et simplement deux chaises plus le lit où elle était. Elle trouva des habits neufs, composés d'une robe simple noire à manches longues et une ceinture fine blanche sur la chaise. À côté se tenait des grandes bottes avec un petit talon plat en cuir noir. Akemi s'habilla rapidement puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait accès à une autre pièce, dont la cuisine et le salon, et au bout la salle de bain.

-Alors bien dormi, petite ? dit Eaque en souriant.

-Je...Oui... Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda Akemi tremblante.

-Eh bien, en voilà des questions... Alors par où commencer... Ah oui, je me présente, Eaque, Juge du Garuda ou plutôt ex-Juge, dit le Népalais en posant un genou au sol. Et nous sommes dans un hôtel assez pitoyable pour une jeune fille de votre rang, n'est ce pas, Perséphone ? Hélas je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent... Eaque se releva et s'assit dans la chaise la plus proche.

-Eaque... C'est ça ?

-Oui, dit-il en sirotant le thé qu'il avait préparé.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis Perséphone ? dit-elle.

-Votre Cosmos, chère enfant perdue...

En entendant le mot ''perdue'' Akemi ne comprit pas pourquoi ce Juge le prononçait... Est-ce parce qu'elle est seule ?

-Ah oui mon Cosmos...

-Allons, venez-vous asseoir demoiselle en fleur. Tenez j'ai préparé du thé pendant que vous dormiez, dit Eaque en tendant un tasse de thé.

-Merci. Dit Akemi en prenant place.

Akemi but ce doux mélange dans la tasse que lui tendait Eaque. Les saveurs étaient exquises, le citron, le pamplemousse, tout ses sensations faisaient vibrer les papilles. Elle se sentait ailleurs comme dans un rêve, être loin, libre de tout destin...

-Alors, n'est pas là un mélange somptueux, jeune fille ?

-En effet, ce thé est très bon, dit-elle en souriant. Dites, j'ai vu que vous aviez un Surplis, mais les Surplis sont dans la cabane pour mon frère, ma sœur et Agert... Alors je comprends pas.

-Oh, d'autres Surplis, voilà qui est intéressant, hélas pour toi, je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dis il y a 6 Surplis de Juges, seulement il n'y a que 3 Juges... Il faudra que j'étudie la question, jeune fille.

Akemi se demanda pourquoi ce Juge n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler ainsi : ''jeune fille'' ça pouvait passer mais ''demoiselle en fleur'' ou '' chère enfant perdue''... Cela frôlait le ridicule... Et dans tout les sens du terme.

-Mais je le suis, chère enfant ! fis Eaque toujours d'une humeur joyeuse.

-Hein ? Enfin... Je n'ai rien dis...

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il n'y a que nous dans cette pièce.

-Mais...Mais...Je... bafouilla-t-elle. Vous... vous pouvez lire dans les pensés...?

-En effet, vu que tu n'a pas mis de barrière mentale je peux entrer à ma guise dans tes pensées. Oh mais, c'est qu'il se fait tard, 18h00. Pourras-tu rester ici un moment, je vais me balader, sourit-il.

Akemi hocha de la tête en signe de réponse. Tout ça dépassait son imagination, elle avait d'abord été enlevée, retenue avec un Juge peu sérieux à son goût et elle avait vu des illustres inconnus sur l'autre rive avec un Cosmos familier. Puis elle était laissée en plan par le Juge en question... Que d'émotions pour une fille de son âge.

Eaque referma la porte à clé. Il se dirigea vers la rue d'en face où un magasin occupait la place. Il acheta assez de nourriture pour Perséphone et lui. Il commençait à revenir quand il perçut un bruit dans les buissons. S'approchant à pas lents, il découvrit, à sa grande surprise, Rhadamanthe et Kanon.

-Mais que faites-vous là, vous deux ?

-Bah on suivait quelqu'un, mais c'était toi apparemment... dit Kanon en se méfiant.

-Eaque ! Oh comme je suis si heureux de te voir, dit Rhadamanthe en sautant dans les bras de son collègue.

-Oh voyons, Rhadamanthe un peu de tenu, nous avons un Chevalier d'Athéna, répondit Eaque sur un ton amusé.

Tout de suite Rhadamanthe reprit une posture droite et irréprochable. Et Eaque eut un petit rire. Il regarda Kanon qui recula petit à petit. Deux Juges. Deux ennemis. Deux Spectres contre un seul Chevalier. Le risque était grand. Et si c'était Rhadamanthe qui avait prévenu Eaque de venir pour le tuer, un peu comme une revanche de l'autre fois. Sauf que là, il n'y a pas Minos. Trop peu de temps pour réfléchir Kanon se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'il put. Mais comment avait-il pu faire confiance un Juge ? Franchement qu'était ce qu'il lui était passé dans la tête. Faire confiance à un Juge, celui de la violence en plus... Courir aussi vite pour sauver sa vie. Courir. Courir toujours plus vite. Quand il fut assez loin, il se retourna et entendit Rhadamanthe hurler son nom et le rappeler. Mais Kanon n'avait pas le courage de se contre battre deux Juges. Il était encore trop faible, il venait tout juste de revenir à la vie.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrivé ? s'étonna Eaque de la réaction de Kanon.

-Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur... fit Rhadamanthe.

Les deux Juges se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux. Puis Eaque invita Rhadamanthe à venir avec lui. Ils commencèrent à revenir vers l'hôtel où Eaque a laissé Akemi.

-Rhadamanthe avant d'entrer, il faut que je te dises quelque chose, dit Eaque en s'arrêtant.

-Hein ? Et bien dis-le, répondit le Wyvern.

-Dans l'hôtel, là où j'ai réservé une chambre, il a une fille qui est Perséphone. Mais elle encore très jeune. En plus je l'ai trouvé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Alors tu serais gentil de ne pas l'effrayer. De toute façon le Wyvern est censé protéger la Déesse des Enfers, fit remarquer Eaque.

-Perséphone... ? Dans l'hôtel... balbutia Rhadamanthe.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en direction le palier de la chambre. Le Népalais ouvrit la porte et déposa les courses sur la table. Rhadamanthe entra à son tour. Surprise quand il arriva, Akemi y était endormi.

-C'est elle, Perséphone ? questionna Rhadamanthe.

-Oui, répondit Eaque.

-Je vais l'emmener dans la chambre.

-Oui, elle serait mieux qu'ici. Moi je vais préparer à manger.

Rhadamanthe prit Akemi doucement et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il la déposa aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait. Il referma la porte et s'assit sur une chaise.

-Elle mignonne, n'est ce pas ? dit une voix venant de la cuisine.

-Ferme-la, Eaque ! répliqua Rhadamanthe.

-Allons calme-toi. fit t-il d'un ton doux.

A l'instant qui suivit, Eaque arriva avec une omelette et du jambon et l'installa sur la table. Ils mangèrent assez rapidement.

-Oh tu sais Eaque, Minos serait ravi de voir que tu cuisines.

A l'appellation de son amant, Eaque rougit.

-Voyons, Rhadamanthe, il n'est pas là. Et puis je te rappelle que nous sommes plus ensembles...

-EAQUE ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a évité les dernières fois qu'il faut tout de suite dire que vous n'êtes plus ensembles.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir des doutes, Rhadamanthe. Eaque se retourna et fit la vaisselle.

-Eaque... Depuis la nuit des temps Minos et Eaque sont ensembles et c'est pas maintenant que tout cela va changer ! cria l'Anglais. Enfin je l'espère. murmura t-il.

Eaque avait entendu mais ne répondit pas. Après tout, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il aimait Minos, Minos l'aimait aussi, mais les doutes étaient là. En repensant à tout ses problèmes sentimentaux, Eaque regretta de ne pas avoir Minos à ses côtés, maintenant. Rhadamanthe regarda Eaque, il sentit de la tristesse en celui-ci, mais Rhadamanthe ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre que Minos revienne à la vie et réconforte Eaque. Même si Rhadamanthe savait que le Norvégien serai déçu qu'Eaque doute de leurs sentiments.

-Je vais dormir. cria l'Anglais.

Enfin dormir c'était un grand mot. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et c'est la petite Perséphone qu'il l'a. Alors le Wyvern n'avait guère le choix, il s'endormit dans un coin de la pièce avec une couverture qu'Eaque lui avait donné.

La vaisselle terminée, le Garuda regarda s'il apercevait le Cosmos du Griffon. Oui ! Il le perçut. Son Cosmos. Mais ce Cosmos était très faible, il avait même déjà disparu... Désemparé Eaque se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'endormit de fatigue...

* * *

**Dans le miroir bleu**

18h00... il est 18h00... Cela fait 8h que je suis ici... Je voudrais tellement sortir... voir le soleil... la lumière... Pourquoi je suis ici et pas elle ? Elle le mérite plus que moi... A cause de mon nom ? Peut-être. De ce que j'ai fait ? Peut-être. De ma naissance ? Peut-être. De ma mère ? Peut-être. Du destin ? Peut-être. Il y a trop de ''peut -être''. Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi je suis moi ? Pourquoi ? Je... je veux sortir... Sortir... Trouver une issue... Sortir... Recommencer une vie... Sortir... Disparaître... Sortir...!

La jeune fille tapa de tout son corps contre les murs de la dimension parallèle. Elle lança plusieurs attaques.

1...2...3! Le mur céda, cassa, se brisa. Libre ! Elle était libre. Elle se précipita vers la sortie, elle se retrouva dans l'arrière du Temple des Gémeaux. A côté d'elle, des vêtements de prêtresse rouge et blanc. Ses vêtements. Ceux qu'elle avait avant d'être dans le miroir. Où sa sœur jumelle l'avait enfermé... Elle prit ses vêtements et les enfila. Puis s'échappa du Temple des Gémeaux par la fenêtre et courut de toutes ses forces. Bara ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps à percevoir son absence.


	5. Un rêve surprenant

_Disclaimer: _Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Milo et Camus se sont retrouvés et ont une mission à accomplir. Eaque est arrivé, au bonheur de Rhadamatnhe, et commence à déprimer. Kanon est parti seul. Et la jeune fille mystérieuse va pouvoir réaliser son rêve: se créer une nouvelle vie...

_NdL_: Et aussi un grand merci, encore, pour votre soutien. C'est ce qui me permet de continuer cette fic.

_Kahona_: Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce Chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'espère aussi que tu continueras de suivre ma fic.^^

Voici le Chapitre 5 que certains et certaines attendent depuis pas mal de temps.^-^ n joyeux Noël suivis de Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'Année!

* * *

**Dans le ciel**

Hier, Camus et Milo s'étaient retrouvés et avaient découvert l'ordinateur géant spécialisé pour dévoiler les futures et plein d'autres choses qui pouvaient s'avérer utiles.

Aujourd'hui, au matin, Camus l'alluma et explora le système pendant que Milo essayait de trouver des chaises. Être debout pendant toute la journée à regarder un ordinateur n'avait rien d'amusant!

-Alors, est-ce que ça avance, Chevaliers d'Athéna ? fit Thanatos en surgissant de nulle part.

-Oui, répondit Camus sans pour autant se désintéresser de son occupation.

-Bien.

Milo courra avec les chaises en directions de Thenatos. Sous les ordres de celui-ci, il les déposa juste devant l'ordinateur.

-Milo !

-Hein... Oui ?

-Il en manque une, fit remarquer Thanatos.

-Hein ? Mais on est que trois, répondit Milo.

-Oui mais on a une invitée de dernière minute. Alors vas vite chercher une autre chaise !

-Oui tout de suite.

Milo se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette invitée mystère. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient pour aller chercher une autre chaise. Franchement ce Thanatos le trait comme un chien. Fais-ci. Fais-ça. Et puis d'abord pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de faire la Guerre ? C'est bien un Dieu du côté des Spectres et lui un Chevalier d'Athéna. Mais bon, Thanatos avait bien insisté sur ''enterrer la hache de Guerre'' et en plus Camus avait approuvé... Bien sur Milo n'était pas idiot et savait qu'il ne fallait pas reproduire la même Guerre Sainte mais de là à faire une alliance Chevaliers/Spectres/Marinas... Enfin ce n'était que le point de vue de Milo...

-Bon, ça vient cette chaise ?

Thanatos commençait à fulminer. Milo allait trop lentement à son goût. En plus l'invitée allait bientôt arriver et le mobilier n'était pas près ! Ce matin aux aurores Thanatos avait créé une salle dimensionnelle transparente avec son Cosmos Mais il restait encore à trouver des tables, des chaises et autres meubles utiles ainsi que de la nourriture pour les futurs arrivants.

-Oui, c'est bon ! répondit Milo

L'ex-Scorpion arriva avec la chaise et une table qu'il déposa soigneusement. ''Ex'', car en étant mort, tout les Chevaliers, Spectres et Marina avaient été déchu de leurs droits. Même revenus, cela ne change rien.

-Je te remercie, grinça le Dieu de la Mort.

Pour toute réponse Milo se retourna et alla vers l'ex Verseau. Celui-ci avait presque terminé d'installer le système de l'ordinateur.

-C'est prêt ! dit l'ex-Verseau.

-Super, on va pouvoir commencer ! annonça Thenatos.

Les deux Chevaliers et le Dieu prirent place et commencèrent à regarder l'écran. Ils virent une petite fille aux cheveux noirs courir dans le village pour rejoindre Kanon assoupit dans une ruelle.

-La fille se nomme Akemi ! dit une voix derrière nos spectateurs.

Nos trois ressuscités se retournèrent et se trouvèrent devant une petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus d'une couleur océan. Habillée d'une tenue de prêtresse traditionnelle japonaise rouge et blanche. Elle avait une grande ressemblance avec l'ex-Gémeaux... Le Dieu de la mort vint près d'elle.

-Je vous présente, Kagami, dit-il

-Bonjours ! dit-elle.

-Tu... Tu ressembles à Kanon et Saga, disent en cœur Milo et Camus.

-Ah heu oui... soupira t-elle, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit et c'est normal. C'est, d'ailleurs, grâce à eux si j'existe.

-Grâce à eux ? questionna Camus.

-Oui. Mais c'est un débat dont nous discuterons plus tard, fit Thenatos.

Camus hocha la tête pour répondre. Sur l'ordinateur, une nouvelle fenêtre venait d'apparaître, et montrant deux ex-Juges : Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Thanatos crut bon d'expliquer leur mission aux Chevaliers d'Athéna. Celle-ci consistait à amener Kanon ici et ce serait encore mieux s'il y avait les ex-Juges avec lui. Après avoir donnée la consigne, Thanatos partit et laissa les Chevaliers et Kagami seuls. Seulement Camus et Milo n'avaient pas la moindre idée pour ramener ces trois ressuscités dans le ciel...

-Il faut que vos Cosmos les attirent, dit Kagami.

Camus remarqua que cette petite avait réponse à tout. Malgré son jeune âge, elle semblait avoir une intelligence hors du commun. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Pourquoi en savait-elle autant ? Pourquoi voulait-elle les aider ? Quand à Milo il n'avait rien remarqué de spécial concernant la jeune fille.

Milo fut le premier à lâcher un peu de Cosmos en direction de la Terre, suivit instantanément par Camus. Une aura jaune se déploya et partit vers la Terre. Puis nos deux Chevaliers sentirent derrière eux un Cosmos peu commun. Autour de Kagami, un Cosmos légèrement bleuâtre venait de filer en direction de la Terre.

-Toi aussi tu as un Cosmos ? s'étonna Milo.

-Oui. De toute façon, vos Cosmos ne suffiront pas alors faut bien que je vous aide, répliqua Kagami.

-Dans ce cas, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais aussi vous aider.

Nos deux ressuscités se retournèrent, et, surprise : Minos devant eux, droit, noble comme à son habitude.

-Mais que fais-tu là ? interrogea Camus.

-Eh bien, je viens vous aider.

Réponse simple, limpide. Mais du point de vue de Minos, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il est là...

* * *

**Dans l'hôtel**

Akemi se réveilla vers 9h00, la nuit avait été froide. Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie était tombée, la rosée du matin était encore là, les nuages étaient gris et le soleil n'éclairait que très peu la ville où on l'a amenée. Oui, hier, un homme brun l'avait enlevée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, cet homme s'appelait Eaque. Bien sur elle l'avait interrogé pour avoir des réponses, qu'il donna sans broncher. Seulement certaines interrogations restaient en suspens. Pourquoi y avait-il, maintenant, six Surplis de Juges au lieu de trois ? Eaque avait dit qu'il ferait des recherches... Mais où ? Ce village n'avait pas l'air de rouler sur de l'or et encore moins d'avoir des centres de recherches comme des bibliothèques. Ils allaient sûrement devoir partir.

Doucement, Akemi ouvrit la porte qui séparait la chambre de la salle à manger et du salon. Dans un coin de la pièce, se tenait Eaque, endormi la tête dans les bras et les bras entourant ses jambes. Plus loin, un blond d'une vingtaine d'année, dormais dans une couverture. Le Cosmos du blond lui sembla si familier qu'Akemi se rapprocha doucement et toucha sa tête. Oui, ce Cosmos, elle l'avait déjà ressenti autrefois...Ce Cosmos était toujours là quand elle était en danger. Oui, ce Cosmos est celui de son protecteur de toujours...Mais pas celui de cette époque.

Akemi tourna la tête et aperçu un journal en dessous de la porte, elle le prit, s'installa confortablement sur une chaise.

_''Jeudi 2 Novembre. Le temps est nuageux, neige en prévisions, couvrez-vous bien...''_

Plus le temps passait, plus Akemi se rendait compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle commença à partir vers la porte, quand, au même moment, Eaque se réveilla.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Eaque, dit Akemi de sa petite voix.

-Bonjour, petite puce.

Eaque se releva et frotta les cheveux d'Akemi de sa main.

-Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Non, il faisait trop froid ! Répondit-il, mais passons, tu as faim?

-Heu...Oui.

-Bien, je vais aller acheter ce qui nous faut et je reviens. Oh oui, j'ai failli oublier mais le blond, c'est Rhadamanthe, un ex-Juge, enfin comme moi. Quand il se réveillera, dit lui que je reviens.

-Oui.

-Merci, répondit-il.

Eaque prit une veste accrochée au portemanteau et partit.

Akemi ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle se replaça devant la fenêtre de la seule chambre et attendit. Le journal avait raison, la neige commençait à tomber. D'abord des petits flocons puis des gros. Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que la neige, de son grand manteau blanc, recouvre tout.

La vue de la fenêtre donnait sur un arbre sans feuilles. Juste à côté, des enfants fessaient une bataille de boules de neige. En voyant cela, Akemi repensa à ses frères et sa sœur. Oui à son quatrième anniversaire, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de cadeaux, et s'en fichait, ce qu'elle voulait elle l'avait eu. Une journée en famille, ses frères et sa sœur, uniquement, dans un bateau. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient été tués dans l'heure qui avait suivit sa naissance et celle de son frère jumeau, Sôko. Eyak avait 5 ans quand cela c'était produit, depuis il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Un tel traumatisme pour un enfant de cet âge. Meiya, elle, n'avait que 3 ans et elle n'était pas là quand le meurtre avait eu lieu. Juste Eyak avait vu la scène. Ce soir là, il avait neigé comme aujourd'hui... C'était la chose qu'Akemi voulait se rappeler, la neige douce et froid ainsi que la chaleur d'Eyak leurs promettant de les protéger, elle, Meiya et Sôko...

-Hé petite, tu sais où est Eaque ?

La voix qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées ne fut que celle de Rhadamanthe. Akemi se retourna vivement.

-Heu oui. Il est sorti.

-Super... Et tu sais pourquoi il est parti ?

-Acheter à manger.

Rhadamanthe observa Akemi. A entendre cette jeune fille, on dirait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler. La tristesse ornait son doux visage, ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde nostalgie. La robe noire arrivait au niveau de ses genoux. Le Wyvern continuait de la fixer de ses yeux d'or. Akemi tourna la tête et regarda dehors.

-Tu aimes la neige ? questionna l'Anglais.

Aucune réponse.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Rhadamanthe.

Rien. Rhadamanthe comprit que cette conversation n'aboutirait pas. Pour ne pas paraître encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était à parler tout seul, Rhadamanthe commença à se retourner et à se diriger vers le salon.

-Akemi. Je me nomme Akemi...

-Merci, répondit-il.

L'Anglais continuait d'aller vers le salon quand il répondit. Cette fille, Akemi ou Perséphone... Perséphone... Il avait du la protéger mais maintenant ce n'était plus son rôle. Quelqu'un prendrait la relève, oui un autre qui devra être fort pour protéger tout ce qui lui était cher. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il était mort, lui, Rhadamanthe, pour protéger son maître. Kanon, lui aussi, protégeait quelqu'un, qui n'est autre que la déesse Athéna. Deux idéaux contraires. Le résultat ne pouvait être que le mort.

Akemi verrait sûrement plein de personnes mourir sous ses yeux et peut-être qu'elle ne pourra pas le supporter. Elle n'avait que 5 ans, à cet âge tu souris, tu es heureuse mais, hélas, la joie ne l'accompagnerait pas dans son long périple.

-Bonjours, tout le monde !

Eaque venait de rentrer les mains chargées de sacs en plastiques blancs. Rhadamanthe se précipita pour l'aider.

-Non, c'est bon Rhadamanthe. Ton geste est gentil mais je vais y arriver.

-D'accord.

Eaque déposa les sacs sur la table.

-Où est-elle ? interrogea l'ex Garuda.

Akemi ? Elle est dans la chambre.

D'un pas calme Eaque se dirigea vers la chambre pour discuter tranquillement avec Akemi/Perséphone et découvrit avec stupeur la fenêtre ouverte, le vent froid et la neige s'engouffrant dans la chambre. Le drap attaché à la poignée de la fenêtre...

-Elle n'y est pas ! cria Eaque.

-Quoi ? hurla Rhadamanthe.

Les deux ex-Juges se précipitèrent en bas. Mais pourquoi était-elle partie ? N'était-elle pas bien avec eux ? Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Un geste déplacé ? Ce qui était sur c'est qu'elle n'était pas partie sans raison valable.

* * *

Eaque et Rhadamanthe avaient courus dans tout les sens, demandé aux personnes qu'ils avaient croisées s'ils n'avaient pas vu une petite fille de 5 ans, cheveux noirs, habillée d'une robe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ils avaient eu droit a plein de reproches comme : ''Il faut faire attention aux enfants, ils sont fragiles'' ou ''C'est de votre faute, vous n'aviez qu'a la surveiller mieux que cela...'' Et Eaque en avait marre de chercher dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux mollets. De plus, il n'était pas son Juge à cette _Perséphone _et il n'avait pas à la surveiller. C'était aux Juges de cette époque. Lui, il était simplement revenu à la vie et il voulait l'a vivre tranquillement. Plus de personnes à protéger. Rien. Juste lui et sa vie... Mais hélas, Eaque ne savait pas encore qu'il allait jouer un rôle majeur dans cette histoire. Mais pour l'instant il allait suivre le destin qu'on lui avait donné, et chercher Akemi en compagnie de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci était, d'ailleurs, très fatigué... Courir dans la neige depuis le matin n'était pas très enviable. Le froid engourdissait les jambes ainsi que les bras. Mais son ancien devoir reprenait le dessus. Protéger Perséphone. Oui, la protéger. Rien qu'elle. Son devoir c'était elle. Le sens de sa vie c'était elle. Les _'pourquoi' _il s'en fichait. Elle était ce qui le rendait vivant. Sa présence, ses cheveux, son odeur, sa prestance... Rhadamanthe avait retrouvé tout cela quand il avait vu Akemi, et il l'avait reperdue, encore une fois. Il s'en voulait énormément, de l'avoir laissé mourir une fois, il y avait de cela 600 ans. Ensuite pour la dernière Guerre Sainte qu'il y avait eu, elle n'était pas là, elle n'avait pas été réincarnée... C'est pour cela qu'ils devaient la retrouver, pour que les Enfers ne tombent pas dans une nouvelle Guerre... Ce qui c'était passé ne doit pas se reproduire. L'Hadès de cette Génération devrait faire de nombreux choix et choisir le bon avec l'aide des trois Juges. Il faudrait que Rhadamanthe en parle à Eaque. Mais pas pour l'instant. Là, ils étaient en train de courir à sa recherche... L'Anglais s'arrêta soudain, il venait de repérer le Cosmos de Minos, son frère, son ami et l'amant d'Eaque. Un bel amour.

-Eaque, tu l'as ressenti ? demanda l'ex-Wyvern.

-Oui. Mais, c'est étrange, répondit l'ex-Garuda.

-En effet.

Les ex-Juges s'éloignèrent de la direction où étaient partis Akemi et Kanon, et suivirent la direction où le Cosmos de Minos les appelait. Pas simplement celui de Minos, trois autres se mélangeaient avec. Eaque et Rhadamanthe arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle, déserte. Pas un bruit, ni d'êtres vivants...Juste deux murs avec des briques rouges. Et là une boule d'énergie les enveloppa et les amena dans le Ciel...

Pendant ce temps Akemi courait vers Kanon. Kanon...Comment le connaissait-elle ? C'était simple, le soir où Eaque était parti elle s'était échappée par la fenêtre comme maintenant, et l'avais suivi. C'était mal mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur Eaque. Et cet à ce moment là qu'elle vu Rhadamanthe accompagner de Kanon. Un chevalier et un Spectre. Mais à l'instant où Eaque était arrivé vers eux, Kanon avait pris peur et c'était enfuit... Alors elle était vite rentrée à l'hôtel et c'était endormi sur la table. Kanon ressemblait à Bara. Oui, Bara des Gémeaux. Dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, d'ailleurs, Aiko devait être folle d'inquiétude. Akemi était parti, enfin avait été enlevée, sans laisser un mot... Bon ce n'était pas trop grave au pire. Car dès qu'Akemi pourrait partir elle le ferait pour rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur.

Après qu'elle fut arrivée vers l'ex-Gémeau, Akemi le secoua.

-Il faut te réveiller Kanon ! Cria t-elle.

Dès le moment où elle avait posé une main sur son épaule, Kanon sursauta et se mit en position de défense. Il fut surpris de se retrouver en face d'une petite fille.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Parce que je connais Rhadamanthe, c'est... enfin c'était mon Juge, répondit-elle.

-Ton Juge... Alors tu es Perséphone ?

-Oui.

-Et que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec eux ?

-Je viens t'aider.

Réponse limpide, comme si cela était évident. Mais Kanon ne voyait pas de quoi elle pouvait parler. L'aider ? En quoi ? Alors s'engagea un dialogue. Akemi répondit qu'elle devait l'amener là où sont les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Et le mot ''ciel'' atterrit dans la discussion. Kanon n'en croyait pas un mot pourquoi cette petite voulait l'amener là haut ? Était-elle folle ? Non. Dans les mots qu'elle prononçait on pouvait sentir la sincérité. Même si une telle chose inimaginable. Le ciel...C'est haut. Et puis comment s'y prendrait-elle ? Enfin, Kanon savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle est Perséphone pas Hadès. Elle ne voulait pas la Guerre, enfin normalement... Et puis cela ne le concerne pas vraiment. Lui, il était déjà mort. Ce n'était plus sa Guerre.

-Alors, t'es d'accord ou pas ?

-Hein ? Pour quoi ? fit Kanon.

-Pour monter au Ciel !

-Ah ça...Bah oui, évidemment que je veux rejoindre les autres.

-Alors viens avec moi.

Un signe de la main. Un simple signe et Kanon avait toute confiance en cette fille. Il la suivit comme il aurait suivit Athéna. Après tout, Akemi était aussi une divinité. Même si ce n'était pas à celle qu'il avait juré de servir. C'en était une, malgré son jeune âge. Et si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle était là avec un objectif bien précis même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Comme Athéna qui avait du revenir à la vie dans le corps d'une jeune fille qui devait combattre le mal. Hadès, lui aussi, avait du revenir à la vie, dans un autre corps qui allait sûrement endurer pas mal de souffrance. Leurs destins étaient inébranlables. Évidemment ils n'avaient pas choisi ces destins. Kanon les plaignit de devoir se battre pour accomplir un devoir, une logique... c'était inévitable, une nouvelle Guerre Sainte éclaterait entre Athéna et Hadès. Beaucoup de générations avaient subi ça. Et cela continuera pour que l'équilibre temporel ne soit pas perturbé. Comme une horloge qui était réglée pour recommencer. Un cycle qui ne se terminera jamais...

Cela fessait au moins 30 minutes que Kanon suivait Akemi dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites. Chacune avaient des murs en briques rouges. Aucune personne à l'horizon, on pouvait croire que c'était une ville déserte, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Après plusieurs minutes de ballade, Akemi s'arrêta dans une impasse et se retourna vers Kanon.

-C'est ici. Maintenant je te prierai de ne pas bouger.

Kanon approuva et fit ce qu'elle demanda. Tout de suite après, Akemi fit appel à son Cosmos, malgré le fait qu'elle ne le maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait. Une boule d'énergie noire apparut et entoura notre ex-Gémeaux. Trois autres Cosmos la rejoignirent et entourèrent le corps de Kanon. Les deux énergies se combinèrent et transportèrent Kanon vers le ciel. Akemi se retrouva seule... Certes elle aimait bien les deux ex-Juges et ce Chevalier... Mais elle devait les laisser monter là haut pour que le destin qu'on avait prévu pour eux change... Changer ce qui est inébranlable... Mission difficile mais elle devait leurs faire confiance... Confiance méritée. Akemi les avait vu se battre, mourir pour leurs idéaux... De tels destins qu'elle allait sûrement revoir tôt ou tard. La mort les attendait, tous ceux de cette génération, toutefois si un d'entre eux se levait et combattait son destin cela serait génial... Retourner son avenir à son avantage. Défier toute loi existante. Échapper à son destin...

La tête dans les nuages Akemi avança dans une rue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Peu importait où elle allait... L'objectif restait le même : rentrer avec sa famille, chez elle. Mais elle devait, déjà revenir au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce village pour commencer. Marcher. Continuer à marcher sans s'arrêter. Plus vite elle marcherait plus vite elle serait rendue. Tout droit. Tout le temps. Akemi arriva dans la rue principale, où toutes sortes marchandises étaient étalées sur des étals. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans les petites rues, ils étaient tous ici... Au marché. Beaucoup lui proposèrent des fruits, des bijoux et des poupées... Hélas elle n'avait pas d'argent et même si elle en avait eu, elle ne le gaspillerait pas pour ça. Bien sur tout cela était très beau mais pas assez à ses yeux. Il n'y avait que sa famille qui comptait pour elle. Si celle-ci avait un problème cela passait avant tout autre besoin... Ce que voulait Akemi c'était que sa famille vive dans le bonheur. Ce bonheur perdu à la naissance. Depuis Akemi ne montrait son vrai visage qu'à sa sœur et ses frères. Sa tristesse, sa haine, sa colère, sa joie... C'est pour ça qu'elle avait été froide envers Rhadamanthe et Kanon mais pas avec Eaque, non pas avec lui. Parce qu'il lui rappelait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur mais qu'elle avait oublié...

Akemi voudrait tant aider sa famille, mais elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien à cause de son jeune âge. Plus tard elle aimerait leurs rendre la pareille, alors que son frère jumeau, Sôko ne prêtait pas attention à ces choses là. Être redevable envers les autres, non, en plus il était renfermé, il ne parlait presque pas, juste pour dire les choses essentielles autrement il gardait tout pour lui. Akemi n'aimait pas Sôko, il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance. Replié sur lui même, avec des intérêts bizarres. Mais c'était son frère et elle devait faire avec. Akemi espèrait juste que le destin des jumeaux maudits n'existait pas... Ce destin était bien trop cruel : le deuxième jumeau devait mourir pour que le premier soit heureux et vive dans le bonheur...

Et Akemi ne voulait pas mourir pour son frère. Pourquoi le deuxième devait mourir ? Pourquoi pas le premier ? Elle continua de marcher au milieu de la rue, elle ne sentait pas les confiseries, elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait, elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait... Trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à son frère heureux d'être avec sa sœur malgré leur amour qui était interdit, comment pouvaient-ils vivre heureux en sachant que leur bonheur ne pourra pas se réaliser ? La cause ? Ils étaient de la même famille s'ils montraient cet amour au grand jour le mot '' inceste'' sortirait et Eyak risquerait de se mettre en colère... Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave : Meiya serait touchée et ferait ce qui était le mieux pour eux, c'est-à-dire rompre. Cependant ils ne semblaient s'en préoccuper. En pourrait presque croire qu'ils s'en moquaient. Mais non. C'était juste qu'ils profitent maintenant de leurs moments et feraient le point quand ils seraient plus grands. Mais Akemi ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux, elle voudrait tant qu'ils soient libérés du regard des autres. Pendant ce temps quelqu'un courrait dans la même rue et percuta Akemi qui tomba par terre.

-Oh je suis vraiment désolé je ne vous ai... Hé mais c'est toi que je recherche !

L'inconnue tendit la main vers Akemi et l'aida à se relever.

-Mais tu es... Bara des Gémeaux! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda Akemi.

-Eh bien, sur ordre d'Athéna tout le monde est parit à ta recherche. Il paraît qu'on t'a enlevée. C'est vrai?

-Heu... En fait c'est à peu près ça.

-Eh bien je suis contente pour toi mais tout le Sanctuaire est à ta recherche, donc cela serait bien si tu revenais.

-Oui j'arrive.

Bara et Akemi partirent en direction du Sanctuaire. Elles arrivèrent assez rapidement pour Akemi. Il faut savoir que le village où elle était n'était qu'à 5 kilomètres du Sanctuaire... Le deuxième village voisin après Rodario. Bara montait les marches, suivi de près par Akemi. Notre Gémeau s'arrêta devant son Temple et fit signe à Akemi de continuer.

-Moi je retourne chez moi, mais toi, tu dois faire un rapport détaillé à Athéna.

-D'accord.

Et Akemi repartit monter les marches, il faudrait un jour créer une loi pour que la téléportation soit autorisée dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Il y avait en déjà une loi pour l'interdiction de porter des masques pour les femmes. Ceci était déjà un progrès de civilisation. C'était pour ça qu'Aiko a appliqué cette loi.

Une fois rendue devant le Temple d'Athéna, Akemi s'arrêta et pensa à ce qu'elle allait dire à cette réincarnation d'Athéna... Elle pourrait dire qu'elle avait été enlevée par des gens qui pensaient le faire pour son bien... Ou alors, dire qu'elle était partie de son propre chef. De toute façon elle était obligée de dire quelque chose alors que se soit la vérité ou autre chose, cela ferait l'affaire...

Un garde la pria de le suivre et s'aventura dans les couloirs éclairés par des lampes accrochées aux murs. Akemi s'étonna un peu car avant qu'elle ne parte il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais maintenant des gardes, apprentis Chevaliers et serviteurs étaient ici. Pourtant elle n'était partie que deux jours...Deux jours pour les faire venir...Akemi entra dans la salle, pendant que le garde retournait à son service. Aiko ou Athéna était assise sur son trône doré. Elle fit signe Akemi d'avancer et de s'asseoir sur une simple chaise.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, dit Aiko en se sevrant à boire.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. J'ai moi même de mal à le comprendre.

-Bien. Mais te souviens-tu au moins de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Aiko.

-Hélas c'est un peu flou...

-Je vois. Tu peux disposer. Mais si quelque chose te revenait à l'esprit vient me le dire.

-Oui.

Akemi regagna son Temple sans problème. Elle avait menti... Elle avait menti pour ne pas évoquer Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Kanon. Elle avait menti pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient vivants... Elle n'avait jamais menti avant. Ce fut la première fois. Mais elle ne regretta rien. Eaque et Rhadamanthe étaient des Juges avant, mais pour Akemi ils l'étaient toujours. Et jamais, jamais elle ne les trahirait. Car c'était grâce à eux que Perséphone s'était habituée aux Enfers. C'était aussi grâce à eux si elle était vivante. Les Juges l'avaient aussi protégé son époux, Hadès pendant toutes les Guerres Saintes.

Akemi prit à boire, à manger et fila vers la bibliothèque où elle trouvait le calme nécessaire pour réfléchir. Elle se plaça devant le bureau qu'elle avait laissé à l'abandon. Le livre qu'elle avait pris, était là, à la même page. Elle s'assit et se mit à lire ce drôle de bouquin. Parler de magie était dans la plupart des cas évoqués dans les contes pour enfants. Pas là, on le voyait d'après le style de l'écriture, grand, moderne. Ce n'était pas un style d'écriture employer à cette Époque. Pour Akemi cela pouvait venir du XVIIIe siècle. La couverture rouge était abîmée par le temps. Nul doute, c'était le Verseau du XVIIIe siècle qui l'avait écrit. Un Chevalier d'une grande connaissance. Akemi voulait connaître le nom de ce formidable Chevalier qui s'intéressait à autre chose que de préparer la Guerre. Elle fouilla de fond en comble la bibliothèque. Ne trouvant rien qui pourrait la renseigner elle décida, que demain dans la matinée, elle irait faire un tour dans le Palais du Pope.

-Hé, t'es là, Akemi ? hurla Mana.

La concernée se retourna, sortit de la bibliothèque et la ferma à clé. Il fallait toujours être prudent avec des invités, on savait jamais, ils pourraient fouiller partout et cela n'enchantait pas Akemi.

-Oui, je suis là. J'arrive.

A peine Akemi arriva-t-elle dans la salle que Mana lui sauta dans les bras.

-Oh, Akemi tu m'as manqué. Ne t'en vas plus jamais !

-Voyons, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Mana en s'écartant d'Akemi.

-Oui ! Bien sur. Jamais je te laisserai dans ce Sanctuaire !

-Oui tu as raison. Moi aussi, jamais je te laisserai _seule_ ici !

_Seule_. Ce mot, Akemi l'avait entendu avant. Quand Eyak et Sôko essayaient de trouver un boulot qui rapporte de l'argent et que Meiya et Akemi étaient sortis faire les courses. Deux personnes assez costaudes sortirent d'une ruelle et se jetèrent sur elle et sa sœur. Ils la frappaient, alors qu'elle ne savait pas se battre. Meiya avait beau essayé de se défendre, les coups fusèrent et elle crachait du sang. Akemi avait crié à l'aide de toutes ses forces mais les gens les regardèrent comme des objets dont l'existence n'était pas importants. Des rires, et des moqueries firent leurs apparitions. Et c'était à ce moment là qu'un des homme à dit : ''Cela ne sert à rien, personne ne t'aidera ! Tu es seule !'' Et ils continuèrent de donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre de sa sœur. Seule, oui à ce moment, elle était seule malgré la présence de sa sœur. Elle était la seule à crier à l'aide et personne ne venait. Les gens se moquaient, riaient...Alors que sa sœur se débattait furieusement. Mais dans ce que disait Mana, le contexte était différent. Ce qu'elle avait dit était une marque de réconfort. Ce qui permit à Akemi de se débarrasser des ses pensées sombres.

Après quelques heures de bavardages, assorti, bien sûr, du thé et des biscuits, Mana retourna dans son Temple. Akemi regagna la bibliothèque avec sa tasse de thé. Et elle prit soin de la fermer à clé. Il fallait qu'elle soit au calme pour lire.

* * *

**Dans la cabane**

Surplis du Griffon:

Pendant une journée, il avait essayé de vaincre Minos. Pendant une journée...Une journée dans un Surplis. Une journée sans voir sa sœur. Pendant une journée, il avait... Il avait combattu... Et à la fin de la journée, il ne s'était rien passé. Il en était toujours au même point. Il avait beau donner des coups de poings, des coups de pieds et des ''Cosmic Marionetion'' ou des ''Gigantic Feathers Flap'' cela n'avait aucun effet sur son adversaire. La preuve, Minos se tenait debout alors qu'Eyak était à bout de force. La force de l'ex-Griffon était très puissante, comparée à celle d'Eyak... Sous cette forme Eyak n'avait que 8 ans et Minos devait avoir 23 ans. Il y avait une grande différence de puissance. À 8 ans Eyak ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement son Cosmos.

-Alors, tu abandonnes ?

-Non ! Jamais !

Eyak se releva difficilement. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient presque plus. Il était fatigué. Il voulait revenir dans le Monde réel, revoir sa sœur qui était au Sanctuaire d'Athéna... Elle lui manquait tellement. Mais c'était pour la protéger qu'il avait fait ça. Pour ne pas qu'elle voit le sang. Pour ne pas qu'elle pleure...S'il avait eu un autre choix, il l'aurait saisi sans hésiter. Eyak savait que le combat ne se terminerait que s'il y avait un perdant. Il voudrait tant avoir le pouvoir pour protéger Akemi... Elle était Perséphone. Lui n'aurait que le rôle d'un Juge. Même s'il était plus âgé qu'elle...Et puis il y avait Meiya. Oh Meiya. Il l'aimait tellement. Il voulait aussi la protéger.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'es pas assez fort.

La voix était celle de Minos. Il avait sûrement du lire dans ses pensées. Cependant Eyak était en rage, il voulait vraiment protéger ses sœurs, et Minos lui disait qu'il n'y arriverait pas! Une rage immense surgit dans les yeux d'Eyak. Il était tellement en colère envers l'ex-Griffon qu'il se jeta violemment sur Minos et lui envoya un crochet dans la mâchoire. L'ex-Griffon riposta en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Eyak tomba quelques mètres plus loin et vit Minos essuyer ses lèvres, où du sang glissait. Il l'avait touché. Eyak avait frappé Minos. Au bout d'une journée de combat, il l'avait touché...Il était heureux, il avait progressé. Toutefois il ne devait pas négliger son adversaire. Minos n'en avait, sûrement, pas fini avec lui. Car là, Eyak est à terre et Minos debout. Et Eyak savait que Minos ne laisserait plus jamais cet incident se reproduire. Le Norvégien marcha en direction d'Eyak, alors que celui-ci soufrait le martyr. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Minos ne l'avait pas raté, en plein dans les côtes! Minos s'arrêta juste devant Eyak et s'agenouilla.

-Dis-moi, Eyak, de quelle nationalité es-tu ?

La voix qu'avait employé Minos était douce et tendre. De plus, celui-ci était en train de lui caresser la joue. Eyak voulait reculer mais il n'avait plus de force...

-Je suis... Suis Népalais... Pourquoi ?

-Hem cela est intéressant. Et tu poses la question ''Pourquoi?''... Eh bien parce que dans mon intérêt c'est important!

Eyak se dit qu'il avait du frapper Minos trop fort, et que cela avait causé un choc au cerveau... Même s'il l'avait frappé à la mâchoire. On ne savait jamais. Parce que là, Eyak se demandait pourquoi Minos avait un geste de compassion envers lui. C'est cela qui fessait le plus peur à Eyak, il ne pouvait plus bouger et Minos était attentionné envers lui. Alors qu'au début, il voulait le tuer. Et Eyak avait, encore, une raison de plus d'avoir peur : en ce moment même Minos le prenait dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux...

-Mais... Mais tu fais quoi là ? cria Eyak.

-Ne bouge pas, tu es gravement blessé

-Et à qui la faute d'après toi, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Minos lui lança un regard dur et froid. Il savait que c'était sa faute si Eyak avait les côtes cassées.

-Tu as progressé. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as frappé et pourtant je n'avais pas baissé ma garde. Si tu as pu me frapper à ce moment là, c'est parce que tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais protéger : tes sœurs. Au moment où je t'ai provoqué tu as enflé ton Cosmos. Mais peut être que tu ne t'en ait pas rendu compte.

-J'ai enflé mon Cosmos assez fort pour vous frapper ?

-Oui. Tu as vraiment progressé. C'est pourquoi je peux te laisser le Surplis du Griffon.

Eyak comprit, à présent, pourquoi l'ex-Griffon avait évoqué ses motivations. Il voulait le mettre sur la bonne voie. Minos était tellement respectable qu'Eyak se rendit compte qu'il avait osé le tutoyer sans accord. Il se reprit et décida de le vouvoyer.

-Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous devenir?

-Eh bien je reviendrais dans le corps du vrai Minos et je fusionnerais avec lui. Et tous les souvenirs que j'ai accumulé de toi seront à lui.

-Donc si je le rencontre dans la rue ou autre part, il me reconnaîtra tout de suite ?

-Oui.

Eyak sentit ses paupières lourdes et décida de rester encore un petit moment dans les bras de son prédécesseur. Ce qu'il était bien. C'était chaud. Et puis Meiya et Agert n'étaient pas encore sortis des Surplis, alors il pouvait bien rester quelques heures de plus...

* * *

**Temple du Bélier**

Hara avait une invitée. Il s'agissait de Bara des Gémeaux qui avait un gros problème, et qui avait besoin d'une amie pour en parler. Et comme le Temple du Bélier n'était pas trop loin, elle avait décidé, comme ça, de venir à la fois pour son problème et pour faire connaissance. Hara ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, elle ne recevait pas beaucoup de visites depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et puis la présence de Bara n'est pas aussi dérangeante qu'on pourrait le croire. Hara servit le thé et écouta Bara.

-Alors, vois-tu, Bara. Je dois absolument rejoindre...un endroit très important à mes yeux dans les jours à venir, et mon Temple sera vide...Évidement j'ai prévenu Athéna qui, est, tout à fait d'accord.

-Oui. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi je peux servir.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais que tu ailles de temps en temps, voir, si tout se passe au mieux dedans.

-Heu... Oui, pourquoi pas. En toute honnêteté, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Merci beaucoup.

Bara remercia chaleureusement sa nouvelle amie. Et après quelques bavardages, elle s'éclipsa alors qu'Hara était en train de préparer un autre thé. Notre Gémeau quitta le Sanctuaire et se retourna. Heureusement qu'Hara pouvait surveiller son Temple. Non pas qu'il soit dangereux, mais il y avait des objets très précieux dedans, des objets que l'on pouvait voler. Ses objets venaient des précédentes Générations. Comme le miroir... Le miroir que Bara avait retrouvé brisé et par terre. Sa sœur s'était enfuie...Et Bara voulait la retrouver. C'est pourquoi elle devait retourner dans son village natal qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin. La population ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Kagami, sa sœur, avait disparu. Et c'était à ce moment là que Bara avait pris sa place en tant que prêtresse. Elle avait fait croire à Kawa qu'elle l'avait tué. Kawa avait tellement pleuré. Pour cette réincarnation de Poséidon, Kagami avait été la première des Marinas à aller vers elle. Depuis elle n'avait eu pas de compagnie. À part Bara. Même si Kawa la détestait...Bara avait pris la place de sa sœur et personne, sauf Kawa, ne s'en doutait.

* * *

**Temple des Poissons**

Aryane entra dans le jardin, son jardin. Ce jardin avait servi à toutes les Générations de Poissons. En plus il était d'une beauté extraordinaire. Les couleurs étaient bien choisies et en accord parfait. Que demander de plus ? Aryane marcha dans les allées et tomba sur un petit coin où deux chaises et une table de jardin étaient installées. Un coin parfait pour un lieu parfait. Sans une seule touche d'erreur. Mais Aryane cherchait quelque chose de particulier. Elle regarda de gauche à droite et aperçut les roses. Celles qui servaient pour les attaques et celles qui servaient pour décorer. Des rouges couleurs sang, des noires de la couleur des ténèbres et des blanches qui reflétaient l'élégance. Le Chevalier des Poissons prit soin de ne pas se piquer avec les épines et cueillit quelques roses pour les ramener chez elle. Quand elle les déposa dans le vase, son frère était sur le palier de la porte. Sôko venait souvent ici. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. C'était même amusant.

-Tu peux rentrer.

-Inutile de me le dire.

Sôko suivi ses propres paroles et s'avança vers sœur, s'assit sur une chaise. La vue était magnifique, la jardin et tout le reste. Il se dit que sa sœur avait eu de la chance d'avoir eu le Temple des Poissons. Non, tout ça, n'était pas de la chance. Aryane arriva avec des biscuits et de l'eau dans une jolie carafe. Il allait enfin aborder le sujet pour lequel il était venu. Cela concernait les nouveaux Chevaliers. Hier soir quand il était prêt à s'endormir, Sôko avait rêvé et dans ce rêve un Chevalier appelait à l'aide. Un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux perçants.

Aryane lui conseilla d'aller voir Athéna, chose qu'il fera, mais plus tard...


	6. Arrivés et départs

_Disclaimer_: Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Milo, Camus, Kagami, Minos, Thenatos ainsi que Kanon, Eaque et Rhadamanthe sont au Ciel. Alors qu'Akemi rentra au Sanctuaire. Bara est partie dans son village natal. Et que Keryo a fait un rêve bizarre...

_Ndl:_ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de prendre du temps pour en poster une. Et j'espère vraiment progresser tout au long de cette histoire et vous satisfaire. Je précise que j'ai fais quelques modifications avec l'aide de Frasyl sur tout les Chapitres qui sont parus, rien de bien méchant juste une correction sur le temps (j'avais mélangé les 2 : présent et passé) et j'ai décidé de tout mettre au passé. Et puis d'autres choses mais qui ne changerons rien à l'histoire.^^

_Kahona__:_ Vraiment? Tu ne pouvais plus t'arrêter de lire?^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que cela t'intéresse. Encore merci de ton soutien.

Et j'en profite aussi pour répondre aux reviews du premier Chapitre que j'ai complètement zappé et que je ne savais pas quoi vous répondre. Alors j'ai pris le temps de l'améliorer pour le faire. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé.

_Eric649:_ Merci, d'avoir pris le temps de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis également ravi que ma fic, t'ai initié à Saint Seiya qui est quand même une série génial!^^ J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic. Encore merci!

_Kk-le-maudit:_ Savoir que ma fic plaît aux gens est un vrai bonheur pour moi! Je te remercie. Oui il y a du suspense mais trop...? Peut-être, il m'est difficile de juger. Enfin, évidement qu'il aura des morts et choses tragiques ainsi que psychologiques enfin si j'arrive à le faire ressentir.^^ Voilà, j'espère que je t'ai éclairé.

_Alice:_ Merci, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir. Encore merci pour ton encouragement.

_Julie764:_ Aiko n'a pas appelé Aryane pour rien, prévenir les Chevaliers d'or est une action. C'est la version d'Aryane qui dit que cela sert à rien.^^ Encore merci de tes encouragements.

Voilà. Encore merci d'avoir attendu tout ce temps (6 mois). J'espère que ce Chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.^^

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Keryo grimpait les marches pour aller au Temple d'Athéna. Pour lui, Athéna n'était qu'une fille qui prétendait vouloir la paix, mais il n'en n'était rien. Mais bon, il faisait parti de ses Chevaliers même si son cœur n'était pas d'accord. Il aurait beau se montrer poli, ceci ne serait qu'une façade. Sa sœur le savait. Sa sœur le protège. Sa sœur ne disait rien. Elle était plus ou moins de son côté. Mais lui, savait ce qu'il voulait, il savait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que son prédécesseur, Masque de Mort ou Angelo. Il ne mourrait pas pour _trahison_ contre Athéna. Keryo attendrait le moment propice pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Le Temple d'Athéna était d'un luxe énorme comparé aux Temples des 12 signes du zodiaque. Mur tapissé de rouge, soie brodée d'or, tapis rouge. On se croirait dans un Palais. Arrivé devant Athéna, il s'agenouilla comme le voulait le protocole.

-Keryo ? Que fais-tu là ?

Tout en restant dans la même position Keryo répondit.

-Je viens ici, car hier, dans mon rêve un garçon m'a demandé de l'aide. Et il se pourrait bien qu'il soit un de ces nouveaux Chevaliers.

-Dans ton rêve ?

-Oui. Cela doit être une nouvelle caractéristique que j'ai dû développer.

-... Bien relèves-toi. Et mets-toi à ton aise.

Après qu'il se soit installé, il apprit qu'Athéna ne savait quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur les rêves. Mais elle essaya de faire de son mieux et le renseigna.

-Cependant, Keryo s'il t'a appelé ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Donc je vais le chercher ?

-Oui. Et je pense que tu devrais faire un saut chez la Vierge pour ton rêve. Expliques lui et qui sait, peut être que lui te répondra.

Le Chevalier du Cancer acquiesça et repartit en maudissant Athéna. Il aurait mieux fait de se joindre aux Armées d'Hadès, quoique non, c'était aussi le désordre de ce côté. Les Enfers étaient détruits, Hadès ne s'était pas réincarné et les Juges et autres Spectres étaient tous morts. À moins, à moins que Meiya, Eyak et Agert soient devenus Juges... Ce qui n'était pas improbable. Eyak était fort, il avait résisté au charme de sa sœur, Aryane. Grâce à l'amour de Meiya. Eyak s'était battu de nombreuses fois et avait même refusé un mariage arrangé par Aiko ou Athéna, c'était comme on voulait. De toute manière elle n'avait même pas le rang d'une Déesse. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour un simple rêve et l'envoyer voir la Vierge. Non mais je vous jure. Il y avait des fois où Keryo regrettait d'être devenu Chevalier. Enfin revenons au mariage, la promise était Aryane comme par hasard. Sa sœur était tellement en colère après le refus d'Eyak qu'elle avait piqué une grosse crise. Surtout qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui même si Eyak l'avait averti que si elle continuait ainsi sa vie serait écourtée. Quand est-ce que sa sœur comprendrait et renoncerait à son amour ? Oui l'amour pouvait faire bien des choses quand on voulait...

Keryo soupira. Il était arrivé au Temple de la Vierge. Avant d'aller chez Athéna, il ne savait même pas que la Vierge était arrivée. D'ailleurs aucune nouvelle n'a été diffusée à ce sujet. Oui diffusées, car dans ce Sanctuaire tout le monde savait ce que tu faisais. De plus une gazette spécial ''Infos du Sanctuaire'' dirigée et écrite par Aryane et bien sûr, Athéna, était publiée toutes les semaines. Enfin ce n'était pas le plus terrible. Keryo entra dans le Temple de la Vierge, première impression tout était parfaitement rangé. En même temps, les Temples avaient été reconstruits en vitesse car nos prédécesseurs avaient tout détruits par une ''Athéna Exclamation''. Attaque égale au Big Bang créateur de l'univers, une attaque interdite par Athéna. Bref la dernière Guerre Sainte avait provoqué énormément de dégâts. Car quand Keryo était arrivé avec sa sœur, le Sanctuaire était en ruine. Depuis plusieurs travaux avaient été faits et, d'ailleurs, continuaient toujours.

Puis Keryo réfléchit où il pouvait trouver la Vierge. Mmmm. Réflexion, grande réflexion. Mais oui, dans le jardin, entre les Sals*. Le Chevalier du Cancer s'approcha de la porte qui le séparait du jardin et l'ouvrit. Un paysage verdâtre s'offrit à lui, on pouvait sentir une douce brise. Et la Vierge était là, où Keryo l'avait pensé, à savoir entre les Sals. C'était un garçon blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux vert pâle. Son nom? Keryo n'en avait aucune idée. Peu importe, il devait se concentrer sur le garçon qu'il devait sauver et son rêve.

-Hé, toi. Oui toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?, hurla Keryo.

-Mon nom ? Pourquoi mon nom t'intéressait-il ?

-Bah ça me paraît évident, mais puisque tu insistes je vais te le dire, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de t'appeler comme un chien. Même si j'ai autre chose qu'a connaître ton nom, j'ai comme même était un minimum éduqué.

-Oh bien. Si mon nom t'intéresse vraiment je vais te le dire. Je me nomme... commença-t-il.

-Oui, oui, tu te nommes... continua Keryo.

-Donc je me nomme...

-Bon allez, on ne va pas y passer une journée, si ? Moi j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire alors dis le moi ton nom.

-Eh bien, je me nomme... Je sais plus !, déclara-t-il.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Keryo tomba. Tout ça pour rien. Le Chevalier de Cancer pensait qu'il n'était pas près de sauver le garçon aux yeux perçants. Surtout s'il devait compter sur la Vierge. Déjà s'il ne savait pas son nom... Bon, Keryo tu respires, expires, respires, expires. Restes zen. Ne hurle pas. Gardes ton calme. Self control comme dirait un certain Anglais du nom d'Agert. Keryo le connaissait car le Chevalier du Cancer allait souvent aux Enfers par l'intermédiaire du puits des âmes, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Enfin ce n'était pas comme ça que la Vierge retrouverait son nom. Alors comment faire retrouver la mémoire à un... Un amnésique. Bon il fallait déjà savoir ce qu'il savait. Et vu son état pas grand chose, au grand regret de Keryo. Au pire il lui demanderait ce qu'il savait sur les rêves et basta. Allez, on se lance.

-Bon passons, est ce que tu sais quelque chose sur les rêves ?

-Les rêves ? Oui je sais quelque chose sur les rêves, enfin cela dépend du type de rêve. Quoique je ne sache plus, il est fort possible que je ne sache rien, finalement.

Oh mon Dieu ! Keryo allait piquer une crise, et la Vierge serait morte. Restez zen ! Ils font partis du même camp, le tuer serait une immense offense à Athéna. Tant pis, Keryo préférait s'en aller au lieu de tuer quelqu'un même si cela était très amusant. Tant pis pou les informations sur son rêve. Seulement il ne savait même pas où il devait chercher le garçon... Grosse erreur ! Peut être que la Vierge était essentielle à cette mission. Il se retourna vers le garçon amnésique.

-Bon je m'en fiche totalement que tu sais rien ou que tu sais quelque chose, tu viens avec moi, point final !

-Si cela est ton désir. Mais as-tu prévenu Athéna ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si elle peut se passer d'un Chevalier, elle peut se passe de deux Chevaliers.

La Vierge haussa les épaules et suivit Keryo. Après tout pourquoi pas. Bien sûr son raisonnement n'était pas parfait mais cela pouvait le faire quand même. Après tout ce n'était pour rien qu'Athéna avait envoyé Keryo chez lui. Tant pis s'il ne rappelait plus de son nom. Il se rappelait qu'il était Chevalier d'Athéna, c'était l'essentiel.

-Tu sais où on doit aller pour sauver un garçon aux yeux rouges ? interrogea Keryo.

-Sur une île. Je crois qu'elle se nomme l'île de Kanon...

-L'île de Kanon... Un énorme cratère d'un volcan actif... T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ! hurla Keryo. Je n'ai pas envi de finir brûler par un panache de cendre!

-Désolé, c'est comme ça.

Keryo se plaignit encore un petit moment avant d'y aller. L'île de Kanon. Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi **cette** île ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Au XXVIIIe siècle, un cannibale vivait là-bas, et était, en plus Chevalier d'Athéna, comme quoi elle recrutait n'importe qui. Non, Keryo blaguait. Quoique si on regarde bien l'ensemble des Gémeaux, on peut apercevoir que presque à chaque fois, il tue Athéna ou si ce n'était pas cela c'était autre chose, genre suicide. Cependant ceux de cette génération, on l'air calme. Enfin la Jumelle. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule fille au lieu de deux. Après c'était le problème d'Athéna pas le sien. La Vierge avait l'air tranquille à l'idée d'aller à l'île de Kanon. Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Tout. Il perdait la mémoire instantanément, et comme par hasard la chose la plus importante: son nom. Keryo plaignit un petit peu ce jeune homme.

* * *

**L'île de Kanon**

En bateau. Keryo et la Vierge étaient venus en bateau. Le Chevalier du Cancer eut le mal de mer. Il ne supportait pas du tout les vagues en mouvement. Encore sur la plage, ça pouvait passer. Mais sur l'eau. Non ! Keryo eut bien du mal à ne pas vomir dans l'embarcation. Tandis que la Vierge était assit en train de regarder l'horizon. Enfin le principal était qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Un petit village était disposé au pied du volcan. La terre était aride et la végétation était rare. Des corbeaux tournaient autour de nos Chevaliers. Ils s'avancèrent un peu et découvrirent des habitations en bois, briques et pierres. Des habitations très abîmées. Même cassées. Dès que les villageois virent les Chevaliers, ils rentrèrent dans leurs maisons et fermèrent toutes les issues. Quel village étrange ! Keryo regarda si une personne ne pourrait pas le renseigner sur un éventuel garçon aux yeux rouges. Seule une personne âgée était restée dehors. Keryo se retourna pour observer la Vierge. Celui-ci était en train de casser la porte. Oh mon Dieu! Le Chevalier du Cancer fonça sur lui et le tira vers la personne âgée.

-Heu, bonjour. Auriez-vous vu un garçon aux yeux rouges ? demanda Keryo.

-Un garçon... Aux yeux rouges... Oui. Il s'est dirigé vers le volcan.

-Ah merci, m'dame.

-Mon garçon, attention au Démon qui rôde encore.

Keryo n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la veille dame était rentrée chez elle. Un Démon ? Mais c'était au XXVIIIe siècle. Faut qu'elle se renouvelle mamie ! Enfin peut être qu'elle avait raison... Qui savait... La Vierge pressait le pas et se retrouvait devant Keryo.

-Allez, tu viens ? interrogea la Vierge.

-Heu oui.

Ils se remirent en route vers le volcan. Celui-ci était en activité et risquait d'entrer en éruption à tout moment. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grotte, un grognement se fit entendre. Keryo reculai de quelques pas, alors que la Vierge n'avait pas bougé. Après quelques minutes, la Vierge s'enfonçait dans la grotte sous les yeux étonnés de Keryo. À l'intérieur de la grotte se trouvait des os humains, du sang et des marques de griffes sur les parois. Et juste devant la sortie, une mare de magma. À ce moment Keryo rejoignit la Vierge. Mais s'arrêta quand celui-ci se retourna.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Chevalier du Cancer ?

-De...Derrière-toi !

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se retourna et aperçut un homme jaillir du magma. Un homme assez âgé d'une couleur de peau halée, avec des cheveux bleus et des dents pointus. La grand-mère avait raison ! Keryo voulait s'enfuir mais ses jambes étaient paralysées par la peur. La Vierge prit donc la parole.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon aux yeux rouges ?

Après tout, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient venus.

-Si.

-Où est-il ?, cria la Vierge.

-Dans mon estomac !

Stupeur ! Un cannibale ! Un vrai! Là devant eux ! Que faire ? S'enfuir ? Oui mais où ? Et Athéna qui n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle aurait pu dire que dans les îles voisines se trouvait un cannibale ! Keryo pensait qu'il devrait la briffer sur cet énorme sujet, enfin si, déjà, il arrivait à sortir de là vivant ! Il pensa aussi à sa sœur. Sa charmante sœur. Enfin charmante, n'allons pas trop loin non plus mais voilà. Il y avait un cannibale devant eux et qui savait qu'il allait leur faire ! Peut être qu'il allait les dévorer ! Ou les brûler vivant et les manger ensuite ! Tout était possible avec ce genre d'humain... Keryo observa la Vierge, calme comme en son habitude. Il en faudrait de peu pour que ce dernier fasse la causette avec ce monstre. Oui, _ce monstre_, car dans de telles conditions on pouvait appeler ''ça'' un monstre. La Vierge fixait le cannibale, d'un air ahuri. Oh mon Dieu ! Ou plutôt, Par Athéna! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la Vierge ne lui servait quasiment à rien ? On pouvait dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il perdait la mémoire, mais bon, là il dépassait les limites ! Et si, au moins, il savait son nom !

-Hé, dépêches toi de venir à l'abri ! cria Keryo derrière un rocher.

Enfin le mot ''abri'' est faible, mais bon.

-Keryo... Si on est là c'est bien pour quelque chose, non ?

-Si... Mais...

-Attends, laisse-moi finir. Cela n'est du pur hasard si on rencontre un cannibale. Le destin en a voulu ainsi.

-Le destin...? s'étonna Keryo.

-Oui, répondit la Vierge.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se retourna vers le cannibale.

-Hé toi, quel est ton nom ? demanda la Vierge.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'intéresserait-il mais bon. Je me nomme Saga ! Saga des Gémeaux de la Guerre Sainte du XXe siècle.

-Oh la vache ! s'écria Keryo en se reprochant. Mais t'es vieux ! Parce que là on est au XXIe siècle !

-Oui je sais, votre ami me l'a appris pas plus tard qu'hier, répondit-il.

-Hé, tu l'as vraiment mangé ? Interrogea Keryo.

-Non, répondit Saga. Je ne suis pas cannibale, tout le monde le pense et le croit donc je joue le jeu, pour effrayer ceux qui viennent dans le seul but de voir le paysage.

-Un peu comme une attraction touristique, continua le garçon aux yeux rouges.

Nos deux Chevaliers se retournèrent et virent le garçon qu'ils cherchèrent depuis ce matin. Assis sur un rocher, il était calme. Apparemment d'origine Grec.

-Hello. Je m'appelle Alkéos !

-Hé, tu sais que j'ai rêvé de toi ? demanda Keryo.

-Ah bon ? Et je peux te demander de quoi tu as rêvé sur moi ? répondit Alkéos.

-Eh bien, j'ai rêvé que tu m'appelais.

-Ouais et ce n'est pas le cas ! répliqua le Grec.

-Peut être que tu en n'avais pas conscience, reprit le Chevalier du Cancer.

Alkéos ne releva pas. Mais Keryo continua.

-C'est ton subconscient qui m'a appelé pour te montrer ton avenir en tant que Chevalier.

-Ce genre d'avenir ne m'intéresse guère, fit Alkéos en se retournant. Je préfère rester ici, sur l'île.

-Oh, mais tu n'a pas le choix on t'y amènera de force autrement, répondit Keryo. D'ailleurs, demain on t'embarque avec ou sans ton consentement.

La nuit se passa dans la bonne humeur. Et comme l'avait dit Keryo le Chevalier du Lion n'eut pas le choix. Il avait été traîné de force dans l'embarcation, il avait eu beau protester, crier, s'agiter même mordre, il était, en ce moment dans le bateau devant un Cancer malade et un abruti sans nom. Et c'est en fin d'après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire. Keryo fila rapidement au Temple d'Athéna, emportant avec lui le petit nouveau. Alors que la Vierge retourna à son Temple sans faire d'histoire.

Arrivés tout en haut et devant la Déesse, ils s'agenouillèrent.

-Déesse Athéna, comme je l'ai vu en rêve ce garçon a des capacités or du commun.

-Bien, je te remercie de ton geste, Keryo. Tu peux disposer.

Le Chevalier du Cancer exécuta l'ordre en vitesse et laissa le nouveau aux mains de la Déesse. Rendu à la moitié du chemin, il se rappela qu'il devait la prévenir du Cannibale, enfin pas vraiment vu que s'en était pas un, mais d'une personne qui squattait l'île de Kanon.

Enfin, se dit-il, je verrais ça plus tard.

* * *

**Temple d'Athéna**

Aiko donna l'emploi du temps ainsi que le plan du Sanctuaire à Alkéos. L'entretient fini, Alkéos partit, la Déesse Athéna se relaxa devant un thé.

-Ne te fais pas prier, et entre, ordonna celle-ci.

-Oui.

Sur cet ordre, Hara, chevalier du Bélier entra.

-Vous m'avez demandé, Déesse Athéna ?

-Oui, vu que tu as ma reconnaissance, je t'offre le poste de prêtresse car tu as les conditions requises.

-Mais... mais c'est inattendu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Hara.

-Dis seulement que tu es d'accord.

-Bien, j'accepte ce poste.

-Sur ce, tu peux disposer. Par contre j'ai une question, sais-tu lire l'avenir ?

-Oui, un peu, c'est une compétence que j'ai eu de ma naissance comme un don et non de mon titre de Chevalier du Bélier.

-Bien, répondit Athéna.

Et Hara repartit dans son Temple plus qu'étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir ce poste mais bon, si elle l'avait reçu c'était sûrement du à ses compétences et à son dévouement pour la Déesse. Mais elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle n'était qu'un pion, une marionnette entre les mains d'une Déesse qui voulait se venger et tuer.

Laissée seule, Aiko ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire. Quel abrutie, aveuglée par son dévouement stupide ! A ce que les humains étaient faciles à manipuler. Aiko riait sans craindre d'être découverte, criait leurs dévouements ridicules au Ciel et citait des injures. Ah ce qu'elle était heureuse, heureuse d'avoir le pouvoir, heureuse que le monde ne tienne que dans ses mains. Quel chance immense qu'elle soit au titre d'Athéna. Quel pouvoir ! Quelle force, puissance et quelle autorité ! Avec cela sa vengeance serait parfaite, un crime digne d'une Divinité. Personne ne survivra dans cette tuerie sans nom. Une vengeance tracée et destinée pour « elle » ! Pour le mal qu'elle avait fait, elle devait payer le prix fort, et la souffrance serait au rendez-vous !

Aiko tournait, seule dans son Temple en riant et hélas pour elle n'aperçut pas Akemi derrière un pilier.

Akemi terrifiée, dissimula son Cosmos du mieux qu'elle put, seulement Aiko le ressentit in extremis, et Akemi se retira en courant. Mana avait raison, l'Athéna de cette génération était devenue folle et même plus. Et c'était là qu'Akemi eu un flash, dans les escaliers, tout lui revenait, ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, ses peurs et ses sentiments. Mais prise par son élan, elle trébucha dans les escaliers mais au moment où son nez allait toucher le sol une main l'attrapa. La brune se retourna et aperçut le chevalier du Scorpion, Mana.

-Hé, fais attention ! Tu as faillis tomber, s'exclama Mana.

-Je... heu merci.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es toute pâle, continua le Scorpion.

-Rien... Je dois juste partir loin d'ici, répondit la brune.

-Hein ? Tu va partir ? Comme ça sans explication ! Et moi alors ?, cria Mana.

-Il faut que... je parte, désolée.

Akemi courrait de plus belle et ne répondit pas du tout aux reproches et aux cris désespérés de Mana. La brune espérait que celle-ci la comprendrait, elle se promit de la revoir plus tard et de lui expliquer la situation. Mais là, tout de suite il fallait qu'elle parte. Loin du Sanctuaire, loin d'Aiko. Akemi traversait tout les Temples et au passage croisait leurs propriétaires, les bousculant et ne faisant pas attention aux dires de ceux-ci. Elle sortit du Sanctuaire et décida de retourner aux Enfers malgré l'acharnement de son frère pour l'en éloignée.

* * *

**Aux Enfers**

Les Enfers étaient toujours dans un état pitoyable. Pourtant Akemi continua de marcher sur ses coteaux de pierre pour rejoindre son Palais. Quelques heures plus tard, elle arrivait au Guidecca avec quelques égratignures au niveau de jambes. Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait du Palais d'Hadès et se posa sur le trône. Fatiguée de sa marche elle fit un somme et c'est sans mal qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Tout les Chevaliers étaient réunis au Palais d'Athéna pour une situation bien embarrassante. Aiko avaient une information humiliante à dire, enfin pas pour elle.

-Voilà, Chevaliers, je vous ai convoqué, pour la simple raison que une de nous, nous a trahi.

Murmure général dans la pièce.

-Quoi ? Quelqu'un nous aurait trahi ?

-Mais qui ?

-C'est pas moi !

-Ni moi !

-ASSEZ ! Ce n'est aucun d'entre vous ! Le coupable n'est pas dans la pièce, il est parti. Mana veux-tu bien t'avancer pour leur expliquer ce que tu m'as dit ?, demanda Aiko

Mana soupira et fit quelques poses dans son explication, gênée et surtout peinée du comportement de son «amie».

-Oui, déesse Athéna. Alors voilà tout à l'heure j'ai vu... Akemi s'enfuir du Sanctuaire. Je lui ai demandée pourquoi, et elle ne m'a pas répondu.

-Bien. Dans ce cas nous pouvons considérés Akemi coupable de trahison et ceux qui lui laisseront un tantinet de faveur pour s'enfuir à nouveau, si vous la retrouvez bien sût, seront exécutés.

-Bien, Déesse Athéna !, crièrent en cœur tout les Chevaliers réunis.

Et tous repartirent dans leurs Temples respectifs. Même Mana qui était peinée du comportement d'Akemi.

* * *

**Temple du Scorpion**

Mana rentra dans son Temple. Et pour se changer les idées, décida de se préparer un thé. Elle prit sa théière et disposa les feuilles de thé vert. Elle les chauffait quelques minutes à la vapeur et rajoutait de l'eau bouillante. Assise devant son thé fumant elle repensait à l'attitude étrange d'Akemi. Pourquoi celle-ci ne lui avait donnait aucune information ? Et maintenant elle devrait sûrement la tuer pour obéir à Athéna... Cette situation était vraiment mauvaise, pour elle, et pour Akemi. Que choisir ? Les lois ou une amitié presque perdue ? Mana avait aussi très peur de devoir affronter Akemi, face à face. Que se passerait-il si cela devait arriver ?

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, le Sanctuaire tout entier préparait son attaque contre les Enfers, Aiko avait précipité les choses en disant que plus on attendrait plus on plus on serait désavantagés. Donc entraînements, combats et blessures étaient au rendez-vous. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et l'effort devenait de plus en plus pesant pour tous.

* * *

Tandis qu'aux Enfers Akemi avait retrouvé son frère jumeau, Sôko. Elle lui racontait toutes ses petites aventures et lui aussi. Akemi appris que son frère, Meiya et Agert étaient partis pour conquérir les Surplis. La vie était belle pour les jumeaux, ils ne se doutaient en aucun cas que tout le Sanctuaire était sur le point de s'attaquer à eux et aux Enfers.

* * *

En effet la vengeance d'Aiko serait parfaite. Sauf si une autre divinité se mettait en travers de sa route. Car derrière un pilier, une ombre se demandait pourquoi tout ceci avançait trop rapidement à son goût. Et surtout pourquoi Akemi était-elle partie?

-Héhé cette situation est fort amusante pour moi, continuons de ne rien faire et de regarder. Ils finiront bien par faire un mauvais pas !

*_Les Sals :_ Les deux arbres dans le jardin de la Vierge où Shaka est mort.


	7. La découverte d'une vangence

_Disclaimer_: Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Keryo et la Vierge ont récupéré un nouvel élément dans la Chevalerie. Aiko place ses pions où elle veut et Akemi s'est enfuie du Sanctuaire ce qui vaut à une trahison et une mort certaine.

_Ndl:_ Je remercie vraiment ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews. Et je remercie Frasyl qui me corrige pour vous donner des Chapitres de bon niveau. Allez voir ses fics. Autre chose, j'aimerai, franchement avoir votre avis sur cette fic, si elle st bien ou pas. Merci encore.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Dans une chambre, sans lumière. Kawa vêtu d'une robe bleu, assise sur son lit se demandait comment tout ceci en était arrivé là. Pourquoi Aiko agissait bizarrement ? Pourquoi Akemi était partie soudainement sans explication ? Et pour couronner le tout son exécution avait été proclamée. Tout allait si vite. Les Chevaliers étaient en plein entraînement et Athéna préparait son plan pour se débarrasser des Enfers. Tout... allait trop vite. Cette fougue n'était pas naturelle, Aiko était trop sûr d'elle. Elle précipitait tout. Comme si elle voulait agir vite, comme si le temps lui courait après. Pourquoi était-elle aussi pressée ? Était-ce une vengeance ? Non, Aiko valait plus que ça comme même. Enfin, Kawa ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Comme elle l'avait dit tout allait trop vite. Les événements passés avaient sûrement une bonne raison de se dérouler mais si Akemi était partie, il y avait bien une cause à cela, mais laquelle ? Avait-elle vu quelque chose ou entendu ? La réincarnation de Poséidon se leva et traversa sa chambre pour arrivée dans la salle principale du Temple d'Athéna. Aiko était bien devant ses plans et dossiers, et les Chevaliers à leurs entraînements respectifs.

- Aiko, je peux te poser une question ?, demanda Kawa.

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien, je me pose certaines questions auquelles toi seule peux répondre.

Voyant l'accord d'Aiko pour poursuivre, Kawa continua.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire exécuter Akemi sachant que tu l'aimais beaucoup au point de la protéger et de ne pas me dire ce qu'elle était venue faire au Sanctuaire.

- Kawa, Kawa ne sais-tu pas qu'il faut plonger l'ennemi dans la confusion sur son propre terrain quand on a cette chance ?

- Tu veux dire que tu as fais semblant d'être sympa avec elle pour mieux lui soutirer des informations ?, demanda Kawa incrédule.

- En effet, cette Perséphone est trop naïve. Même si dans le passé nous étions amies aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas, expliqua Aiko.

- Tu es très mesquine et ingénieuse. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas faire une erreur que d'être sûr que l'ennemi ne s'attend pas à une telle attaque ? Car soit Akemi est naïve mais également intelligente.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan. Vu qu'il n'y a pas grand monde aux Enfers et que ses trois Juges sont partis conquérir leurs Surplis ont va leur tendre un guet-apens et les tuer pour qu'ils n'aident pas cette Perséphone. A la fin, elle mourra à son tour pour le mal qu'elle m'a fait.

- Bien. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide. Je suis absolument neutre dans cette Guerre.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins !, répondit Aiko.

Puis Kawa repartit dans sa chambre, toujours aussi sombre avec une seule réponse dans la tête. Akemi était en danger pour un motif encore inconnu.

* * *

**Aux arènes**

Tout le monde s'entraînait avec le sourire, la pêche et la motivation. Tous sauf Mana qui s'était assise sur un rocher en soupirant. Repensant à la journée surprenante d'hier, Mana n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et n'avait plus du tout envie de se battre ou de tuer quelqu'un. Du vent fit bouger ses cheveux qu'elle remit en place rapidement quand une ombre avec une odeur familière s'approcha.

-Que me veux-tu Kawa ?, lui demanda Mana.

-Je t'ai vu pensive et comme tu ne suivais pas l'entraînement réglementaire je me suis dit que quelque chose te turlupinait, n'est-ce pas Chevalier du Scorpion ?, rajouta Kawa.

-Peut être, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Mana... Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu étais amie avec elle et par conséquent tu es plus sensible sa fuite, répondit Poséidon.

-Et alors ?

-Toi et moi on est pareilles, murmura la Divinité.

-On déteste toutes les deux Athéna, déclarèrent les deux en cœur.

-Exactement. Tu as compris Mana. Je ne peux pas de te dire pourquoi ton amie est partie mais ce que je peux te dire te mettra peut-être sur la voie. Akemi est en danger pour un motif inconnu, souffla Kawa.

-Une vengeance peut être un motif plausible, dit tout bas Mana pour que personne les entendes.

-En effet, bref fais comme si je n'avais rien dit et agis naturellement. Demain soir, vient hors du Sanctuaire et on en reparlera, ordonna Kawa.

-Oui, répondit le Chevalier du Scorpion.

Et c'était ainsi que Mana rejoignit ses camarades avec le sourire et la motivation de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça.

* * *

**Dans la cabane**

Surplis de la Wyvern :

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils s'affrontaient au corps à corps en lançant de temps en temps des Greatests Cautions. Deux jours d'épuisement pour le corps d'Agert pas encore rétablit des précédents combats. Et pour gagner, il n'y avait que la force brute, aucune stratégie, pas de techniques spéciales ou cachées. Et ça Agert le savait, il savait qu'il fallait tout miser sur les muscles et non sur la tête, mais s'il arrivait à combiner les deux il y arriverait peut être à en finir avec ce combat. Tout en esquivant quelques attaques, Agert chercha un moyen de détourner l'attention de Rhadamanthe. Soudain Agert eut une idée. Il s'arrêta face à Rhadamanthe et envoya un Greatest Caution... à côté.

-Pff... Tu ne sais même pas viser, dit ironiquement Rhadamanthe.

Agert esquissa un sourire qui passa inaperçu. Il avait un plan et comptait bien le mettre en œuvre, mais il faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps avant qu'il le réalise. Patience Agert et ce Wyvern tombera dans le piège. Plusieurs minutes suivirent et Agert visait toujours à côté de Rhadamanthe, que se soit en hauteur, à gauche ou à droite le résultat était le même : l'échec. Mais dans sa tête Agert savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Bon, j'ai marre de tes stupidités, je vais t'achever et ça ira plus vite !, déclara Rhadamanthe.

-Essaye pour voir !, continua Agert très en confiance.

Pour toute réponse il n'entendit qu'un grognement venant de la mâchoire de son adversaire. Agert avec sa jambe blessée sauta en l'air pour éviter l'attaque de Rhadamanthe qui semblait bien remonté. Dans les airs il utilisa Greatest Caution dans le mur près de Rhadamanthe. Il refit la même attaque au moins une dizaine de fois. Rhadamanthe s'affola devant toutes ces attaques sans vraiment de but. Mais que faisait Agert ?

-Hé gamin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas finir par détruire tout les murs !, hurla Rhadamanthe.

-C'est le but !

Rhadamanthe esquiva quelques rochers qui commençaient à s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Il savait maintenant ce qu'Agert cherchait à faire : l'enterrer vivant ou à l'article de la mort. Quoi qu'il en soit Rhadamanthe avait bien l'intention de ne pas mourir comme ça. Il évita tous les rochers qui lui tombaient dessus et avança dans les airs pour atteindre Agert. Celui-ci voyait le danger se rapprocher de plus en plus vite. Sans qu'il puisse faire un geste il fut propulsé sur le sol où il se cassa la jambe qui était déjà blessée. Rhadamanthe atterrit sur le carrelage qui se brisa au simple contact de ses pieds.

-Tu croyais que tu allais m'avoir avec un plan aussi stupide, grogna la Wyvern. Tu me déçois !

Rhadamanthe mit son pied sur le dos d'Agert et le piétina aussi fort qu'il put. Puis il lui donna des coups dans les côtes et pour finir l'envoya valser contre des rochers. Agert cracha du sang au moment où son dos toucha le rocher. Il se releva en titubant, essuya le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche et courra vers Rhadamanthe en préparant un Greatest Caution dans sa main gauche. Ce dernier fit de même. Tout deux lancèrent en même temps cette dernière attaque qui s'entrechoqua. L'intensité de l'attaque fit voler tout ce qui se mettait en travers de sa route. C'était comme si une tornade était passée par là. La salle était détruite et les deux adversaires étaient à terre. Agert se dégagea des rochers qui lui étaient tombés dessus, et regarda où était passé Rhadamanthe. Il vit une main dépasser des pierres à l'autre bout de l'endroit où il était. Agert traversa les mètres qui les séparaient et aida Rhadamanthe à se dégager. Pour tout remerciement il eut droit à un coup de poing dans le visage.

-N'aides jamais ton adversaire petit, tu ne ferais rien de bon si ce n'est l'humilier encore davantage, commenta Rhadamanthe.

-Dis ?, demanda Agert.

-Quoi ?, répondit la Wyvern.

-Si tu es debout cela veut dire qu'on va devoir continuer ce combat, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mmm... Est-ce que toi tu peux encore de te battre ?

-Je crois...

-Bien, alors allons-y, soupira Rhadamanthe.

Et le combat reprit. Agert aurait voulut répondre non, ne plus combattre mais il le fallait pour protéger Hadès, Perséphone et les Enfers. Tout le monde comptait pour lui et il voulait les protéger. Mais pour cela il fallait déjà qu'il batte l'âme du porteur précédent.

Agert attrapa de la poussière qui traînait par terre et l'envoya dans les yeux de Rhadamanthe. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse Agert lui donna une centaine de coup dans l'abdomen puis prit par une violence inexpliquée, frappa de plus en fort et montra une agressivité hors du commun. Rhadamanthe essayait de riposter mais Agert allait de plus en plus vite et Rhadamanthe ne pouvait plus contre-attaquer sans risquer de se faire toucher de nouveau alors il bloqua toutes les attaques d'Agert avec ses bras. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Agert s'arrêta net et tomba de fatigue. La Wyvern le rattrapa juste avant que son nez touche le sol. Rhadamanthe souffla un bon coup et s'assit en tenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Et attendit qu'il se réveille pour lui expliquer se qui allait ce passer à présent.

Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'Agert n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

-Que... que se passe t-il ?, balbutia-t'il.

-Tu as gagné, répondit Rhadamanthe.

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Agert se redressa brutalement.

-J'ai gagné, moi ? Contre toi ? Comment ?

-En fait tu n'as pas vraiment gagné, autrement je serais mort. Tu as juste fait ce que tu devais faire pour me battre.

-Hein ? Je comprends rien. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as amélioré ton niveau de rage et de vitesse. Ce qui est un atout, répondit la Wyvern.

-Mon niveau de rage ?, l'interrogea Agert.

-Oui, si tu préfères ton niveau d'agressivité. Tout à l'heure tu as montré une grande agressivité envers moi d'un coup. Et c'est ça qui est bien. Le principe du Juge de la Wyvern est d'utiliser la violence en combat. Au début tu n'avais pas trop envie de combattre donc ton agressivité était faible puis pour je ne sais quelque raison tu t'es mis à en avoir, expliqua Rhadamanthe.

-Je... j'ai fait ça, moi ?

-Oui, répondit la Wyvern.

Agert opina et resta un moment pensif.

-Bon, faudrait peut être que j'y aille, non?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Alors, au revoir.

Rhadamanthe hocha de la tête pendant qu'Agert commençait à disparaître pour retourner dans son corps. Là il attendit que les autres reviennent également.

* * *

Surplis du Garuda :

Meiya était déjà allongée sur le carrelage couleur terre, découragée par tant d'efforts sans résultat. Elle avait essayé de battre Eaque mais il était trop fort pour elle. Pendant deux jours elle avait rien fait d'autre que s'épuiser inutilement en donnant des coups vers Eaque qui n'arrêtait pas de les esquiver. En plus cette situation ne faisait que l'amuser, il ne prenait même pas ce combat au sérieux.

-J'en ai marre !, annonça Meiya.

-Pardon ?, demanda Eaque.

-J'en ai marre ! Voilà ! J'en ai marre de tout, de ce combat pour commencer et du reste ! Ma vie est devenue un enfer depuis que ma sœur est Perséphone ! Et pour continuer voilà que moi et mon frère on est Juges des Enfers pour protéger des Dieux qui se réincarnent dans des corps humains ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi le monde a décidé pour moi, hein ? Réponds-moi !, s'écria Meiya maintenant debout.

-Voyons, voyons, calmes-toi ! Rappelles-toi pourquoi tu es là, repenses à ce qui est important pour toi.

-Ce qui est important pour moi, hein? Et bien je vais te le dire ce qui est important pour moi, c'est d'être libre ! Libre avec mon frère ! Qu'on s'aime normalement sans qu'on soit obligé de devenir Juges de je ne sais pas quoi !, hurla Meiya.

-Bon je vois que tu es assez remontée, si tu veux on peut en parler dans un coin de la pièce sans se crier dessus.

-Si tu veux...

Eaque et Meiya s'assirent sur des rochers et un silence s'installa.

-Désolée, murmura la brune.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

-T'inquiètes pas, de tout façon fallait bien que ça sorte un jour, dit Eaque.

-Et pour le Surplis, on fait quoi ?, dit Meiya gênée.

-D'après le Cosmos de ton frère et de l'autre ils ont déjà réussis à battre les âmes des Surplis. Il ne reste que toi mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de le vouloir, alors je te le donne et on verra comment tu t'en sors, sourit le Garuda.

-Merci. Bon je vais me réveiller et j'espère qu'on se reverra. Tu as vraiment été superbe avec moi.

* * *

**Dans la cabane :**

Tout les trois se réveillèrent en même temps, perdus et déboussolés. N'arrivant même plus à se repérer. Malgré leurs légers troubles, Eyak se précipita sur sa sœur et l'enlaça tandis qu'Agert essaya de se lever mais retombait aussitôt. Ses jambes lui faisaient très mal, surtout celle qui était cassée. En attendant que Eyak et Meiya aient fini leur discussion il regarda les alentour de l'endroit où il était. Tout au fond on pouvait distinguer l'horloge du Sanctuaire, autour quelques maisons et surtout des arbres.

-Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ?, demanda Eyak à présent debout.

-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait se reposer ici, c'est pas vraiment pressé de rentrer aux Enfers, si ?, interrogea Meiya.

-Pas obligatoirement, répondit Agert.

-Alors on reste ici quelques jours et après on se dépêche d'aller aux Enfers. En attendant on peut raconter comment ça c'est passé, vas-y Meiya, ordonna Eyak.

-Pour moi ce fut très simple, au début j'ai galéré puis, à la fin, il me l'a donné.

Les deux autres Juges étaient surpris mais passèrent outre. Ensuite Agert leur parla de son combat contre Rhadamanthe, comment il était en difficulté avec sa jambe et que malgré tout il avait réussit à monter son niveau de rage. Et Eyak expliqua qu'il était arrivé à toucher Minos grâce à son souhait de protéger des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Ils passèrent la nuit dans la cabane en mangeant quelques provisions qu'ils avaient emportées.

* * *

**Au ciel**

Hier, Eaque, Rhadamanthe et Kanon avaient été ramené au Ciel et avaient retrouvés leurs compagnons. Minos avait couru vers les deux autres Juges et les avait serrés très fort dans ses bras quoiqu'un peut plus fort pour Eaque. Et Kanon se précipita vers Milo. Les initiés au Ciel expliquèrent aux arrivants comment ça se passait ici : pourquoi il y avait un ordinateur géant et à quoi il servait. Puis Camus et Milo présentèrent à Kanon la petite Kagami.

-Coucou !, sourit-elle.

-Je...je bonjours. Tu ressemble à...

-A toi et ton frère ? Je le sais, tu ne sais pas combien de fois on m'en a parlé, dit Kagami blasée.

-Ah, répondit Kanon. Et pourquoi tu nous ressembles ? Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être un hasard.

-En effet, mais je ne le dirais qu'au moment venu.

Kanon hocha la tête et regarda les Juges en train de se parler, puis se retourna vers les deux ex-Chevaliers d'or.

-On va devoir travailler avec eux ?, interrogea l'ex-Marina.

-Je crois bien oui, soupira Camus. De toute manière il n'y a plus de guerre enfin plus pour nous mais pour l'autre génération si.

-Oui je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien que des enfants veulent des Surplis, dit Minos qui s'était faufilé dans la discussion.

-Des enfants, des Surplis ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?, s'écria Milo.

-Aux Enfers pour avoir un Surplis, il faut battre l'âme du précédant porteur, et justement il y a quelques jours des enfants d'à peu près 10 ans sont venus pour avoir ces Surplis en affrontant un bout de notre âme à chacun, expliqua l'ex-Juge.

-Je vois donc, c'est bien vrai ce que cette Perséphone m'a dit, déclara Kanon.

-Perséphone ? Tu l'as vu ?, demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Oui c'est, d'ailleurs, elle qui m'a fait monté au Ciel.

-Bien, moi ce que je vous propose, c'est de passé à la vitesse supérieure, non ?, sourit Kagami restée dans un coin tout au long de la conversation.

Tous se retournèrent et attendirent qu'elle veuille bien parler. De son côté, elle était contente pour une fois que l'attention soit pour elle et non pour sa sœur.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous recherchez les autres ex-Chevaliers d'or parce que s'ils rencontrent les nouveaux ils vont se poser des questions, dit-elle toujours avec le sourire.

-Pas bête, répondit Milo.

Et pendant toute la fin de journée qu'ils leurs restaient, ils cherchèrent les ex-Chevaliers dans le monde. Les heures qui suivirent furent très chaudes car la tension montait et la frustration aussi. Kanon cherchait sans arrêt son frère jumeau, Milo cherchait avec Camus, et les Juges ne les aidaient pas du tout et préféraient discuter entre eux sauf Rhadamanthe qui commençait à aider Kanon dans ses recherches, alors Minos et Eaque éclaircissaient quelques petits soucis.

-Quoi tu lui as donné le Surplis ?, hurla Minos.

-Arrêtes Minos ! Tu sais très bien que cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre eux ! Et puis, même qu'est ce que ça changera que je lui ai donné?

-Mais... mais énormément de choses ! Tu n'as pas prouvé qu'elle puisse être digne de porter ton ancien Surplis !, cria Minos à qui la rage montait de plus en plus.

-Digne, digne toute de suite les grands mots avec toi ! Je ne suis pas toi, Minos ! Moi je suis frivole, je ne tiens compte d'aucun titre, je ne suis pas aussi noble que toi ! Moi je ne respecte rien et je m'en fiche ! Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire fais le tout de suite avant que je parte, commença Eaque tout en s'énervant.

-Je... Écoutes... Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi ni maintenant ni après, car il faut vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement de « _nous »_, dit calmement Minos.

-_« Nous » _?, demanda Eaque.

-Oui, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Eaque détourna la tête, il sentait le regard de Minos sur lui et ça le déstabilisait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et ça le stressait. Alors l'ex-Griffon pris les devants, posa doucement sa main sur la joue du Garuda, et le força à tourner la tête. Minos pris le doux visage qui était devant lui entre ses mains et appuya son front contre celui d'Eaque.

-Eaque ?, interrogea l'ex-Griffon.

-Oui ?, chuchota Eaque.

-Je t'aime.

Les joues d'Eaque prirent un teint rose ce qui émut un ex-Griffon. Bien entendu Eaque répondit à la déclaration par un baiser. Tout d'abord timide puis de plus en plus passionné. Mais l'ex-Garuda mit fin au plaisir.

-On va les aider, tu en pense quoi ?, dit à voix basse Eaque.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Minos en entraînant son amant vers les ex-Chevaliers d'or.

* * *

-Kanon ?, demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Oui ?

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Si tu veux.

Pendant plusieurs heures ils ne se parlèrent pas et cherchèrent tous deux Saga dans leur coin. Kanon avait pris possession d'une partie de l'ordinateur et Rhadamanthe pris des notes ainsi qu'une carte. Soudain, sur l'ordinateur où la carte de Rhadamanthe était apparue un point rouge. L'ex-Marina courra avertir Camus et Milo. Ces derniers arrivèrent avec Minos et Eaque rapidement dans la salle. Camus analysa la source.

-C'est un ex-Chevalier d'or qui se trouve sur l'île de Kanon mais on ne sait pas du tout si c'est Saga ou pas, désolé Kanon, rapporta Camus.

-T'inquiète Camus, on s'en fiche que se soit Saga ou pas, du moment qu'on les rassemble tous, sourit Kanon.

-Kanon, murmura Rhadamanthe.

L'ex-Marina se retourna et marcha.

-J'y vais, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit l'ex-Wyvern.

Tout le monde fut surpris par la réponse de Rhadamanthe, à tel point que les deux autres Juges lui demandèrent s'il le souhaitait vraiment. Mais l'Anglais était bien décidé à y aller, malgré la moue de Kanon. Acceptant le fait que le blond veuille aller sur l'île de Kanon avec ce dernier, les autres ouvrirent une porte avec l'aide de Thanatos. La porte ressemblait à un gros tourbillon qui aspirait tout ce qui entrait dedans. Rhadamanthe et Kanon avaient du mal à savoir où cela aller les mener. Mais le temps pressait et ils n'avaient pas le choix, alors chacun leurs tour ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Dès que Kanon eut disparut dans cette porte, les autres repartirent dans leurs coin. Camus et Milo reprirent la recherche, Kagami installa les meubles, Thanatos allat dans ses appartement et n'en bougea plus sauf pour urgence et, Minos et Eaque visitèrent les lieux.

* * *

L'arrivée sur l'île se fut assez brutale, ils s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol. Kanon se releva rapidement et commença les recherches en demandant aux habitants les récentes nouvelles. Rhadamanthe, lui s'était assit sur un rocher et alluma une cigarette. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Kanon revint avec quelques informations.

-D'après certains habitants, il y aurait un cannibale ou un démon ou les deux près du volcan.

-Bon on y va, répondit Rhadamanthe en se levant.

Ils marchèrent pendant des heures en cherchant une grotte ou un endroit où un démon cannibale pouvait se trouver. Mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un tas de roches ensevelies sous de la lave durcie : des restes humains et du sang. Puis Kanon attendit un bruit et une présence derrière eux, il se retourna et, vit, surprit son jumeau : Saga. Sans attendre plus d'une seconde, l'ex-Marina se jeta dans ses bras.

-Saga ! Tu m'as manqué, dit Kanon les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi aussi.

Devant les retrouvailles des deux jumeaux, Rhadamanthe s'était écarté. Il les avait laissé se parler et se retrouver. Mais au bout d'un moment il s'approcha de Kanon et Saga.

-Désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles émouvantes mais il faut rentrer Kanon, le temps nous presse.

L'ex-Marina acquiesça et tous décidèrent de repartir. Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures le portail par lequel ils étaient passés. Ils finirent par le retrouver entre deux rochers près d'une butte de terre aride. Avant de rentrer de dans Saga pris Kanon à part.

-Kanon, qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ?, chercha à savoir Saga en lançant un regard noir à Rhadamanthe.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne nous fera rien. Il est de notre côté, clama Kanon.

-Quoi ! Comment un Juge d'Hadès peut-être de notre côté ?, s'écria Saga.

-La Guerre est finie, nous avons gagné et il faut que nous y allions. Je t'expliquerai plus tard promis, jura l'ex Marina.

Saga soupira et décida de faire confiance à son frère. Et peut être à Rhadamanthe au fur à mesure du temps. Kanon s'avança vers l'ex-Juge et lui dit qu'ils étaient prêts. Rhadamanthe esquissa un sourire et lui reprocha le temps perdu. Saga, qui était resté en retrait n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son frère s'amusait avec un spectre. Rigolait et boudait avec un spectre. Dans la tête de Saga plusieurs sentiments surgissent, la colère, la peur, l'incompréhension... Connaissait-il aussi bien son frère ? Non, Kanon ne le trahirait jamais, pas après son sacrifice. Saga savait qu'il devait lui faire confiance. Alors il attendrait ses explications.

-Hé Saga, viens vite, cria Kanon.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Puis courru en direction de son frère. Oui, il devait lui faire confiance... Et chacun leur tour, franchirent le portail.

* * *

Saga était ébloui par ce qui voyait. Un ciel, il était au ciel. Des ses yeux il voyait resplendir un mirage fabuleux. Jamais mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver ici. Et, quelle joie pour lui. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'il était bel et bien là.

-Hé Saga, tu es avec nous, dit Milo.

-Je...je suis dans un rêves ce n'est pas possible autrement, balbutia ce dernier.

-Non, tu ne rêve pas, bien que soit très irréaliste d'être ici, continua Camus.

Après plusieurs explications de la part des ex-Chevaliers d'or présents, Saga comprenait. Bon c'était toujours un peu flou dans son esprit mais il savait à présent pourquoi il était encore vivant. Maintenant son devoir consistait a retrouvé les autres. Mais à sa grande surprise il vit Eaque et Minos main dans la main avec le sourire ; alors eux aussi sont vivants comme Rhadamanthe. A force de les fixer sans arrêt, Minos s'approcha de lui avec Eaque.

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde avec intérêt ?, demanda l'ex-Griffon.

-Rien...je...enfin je... heu vous aussi vous êtes vivants, bredouilla Saga surpris par la demande de Minos.

-Oui, et ?

-Rien, absolument rien, déclara-t-il.

Eaque souriait à plein dents et repartit avec Minos voir Rhadamanthe qui était rentré. L'accueil de Saga se fit dans la bonne humeur, de la musique, des blagues, des histoires, de l'alcool et de la nourriture. Puis Kagami vint à lui. En la voyant, il eut un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'elle ressemblait à lui et à Kanon.

-Tu dois sûrement te dire que je ressemble à ton frère et toi, sourit Kagami.

-Bah étrangement oui !

-Ouais peut être que tu peux enfin donner une réponse, soupira Kanon.

-Oui. Mais plus tard.

-Quoi ?, s'écrièrent tout deux. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'une simple parole ou un geste de trop divise le destin que les autres ont. Et, malgré l'envie de certain pour le changer, il est déjà tracé. En ce qui me concerne je ne peux encore avouer pourquoi je vous ressemble tellement car il n'est pas encore temps, mais peut être que le moment viendra, expliqua Kagami.

Tous étaient ébahis devant la révélation surprenante venant d'une enfant de 5 ans. Puis Kanon soupira.

-Bien si c'est comme ça on attendra.

-Merci de ta compréhension, dit-elle en se retournant.

Mais qui était-elle vraiment ? C'était la question principale des ex-Gémeaux. Et chacun, dans leur tête gardait cette question bien précieusement. Ils avaient, bien sûr, plusieurs hypothèses mais aucune n'était totalement fiable.

* * *

C'était le soir. L'humidité trônait dans la salle où il y avait l'ordinateur. Tout le monde s'était couché dans la bonne humeur après une soirée arrosée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce sauf « _bip_ » et encore « bip » qui signifiait que la machine était encore allumée. Et pour cause Thanatos l'utilisait. Il recherchait son frère depuis bien longtemps et attendait tout les soirs que les autres dorment pour s'en occuper. Pendant des heures il tapa plusieurs recherches dans l'ordinateur à propos de son frère sans résultat. Et quand il se remit en chemin pour se coucher, un bruit se fit entendre. Il se retourna et déchiffra l'écran avec stupeur. Un point rouge se dessinait sur la carte. En Grèce, Thanatos zooma et apprit que son frère était précisément dans une chapelle.

Bon il irait le retrouver demain matin à la première heure, là il est trop tard. Et Thanatos repartit se coucher l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

**Aux alentours du Sanctuaire**

Là aussi c'était le soir, mais il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, et oui on était bien en été. Mana et Kawa avaient demandé l'autorisation de sortir à Aiko qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans un bar, s'asseyant à l'extérieur pour parler librement sans avoir l'impression d'être épiées. L'ameublement était assez simple des chaises et des tables en bois. Un arbuste se trouvait à côté d'elles ainsi qu'une amphore géante en céramique qui faisait office de cendrier. Le sol était jonché de pavé gris. Juste avant de discuter elles passèrent la commande.

-Un bleu lagon pour moi s'il vous plaît, s'annonça Kawa.

-Et un rouge citron pour moi, continua Mana.

Le serveur prit vite les commandes et les apporta aux deux jeunes demoiselles. Elles le remercièrent et attendirent qu'il soit parti pour commencer une discussion plus que sérieuse.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Akemi est en danger, dit Mana en sirotant sa boisson.

-Oui, Aiko veut la tuer elle et ses trois Juges.

-Mais ils n'ont encore rien fait !, s'insurgea le Chevalier du Scorpion.

-Oui, et son plan principale est de leurs tendre une embuscade, soupira Kawa en tournant la paille dans son verre.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, moi ?, demanda Kawa surprise.

- Tu ne risques pas d'être en danger en me dévoilant ça ?, interrogea Mana.

-Je ne pense pas ou plutôt je ne l'espère pas. Mais normalement Aiko ne viserait que les Enfers et ses habitants, elle n'a que faire d'une réincarnation comme moi.

-Mais pourquoi elle veut détruire les Enfers ?, chercha à savoir Mana.

-Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, une vengeance peut-être un motif.

-Mais qu'a fait Akemi pour se faire à se point détester par Aiko ?

-Je pense que ça remonte il y a longtemps où elles étaient amies. Voire avant notre résurrection actuelle.

-Et quel était l'élément déclencheur ?, interrogea Mana.

-De mon point de vue c'est à cause d'un garçon mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Alors cherchons chacune de notre côté le motif et allons sauver Akemi, dit en se levant le Chevalier du Scorpion.

-Attends Mana, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre encore un peu, de toute manière Aiko compte bien me donner tous les renseignements de son piège et évidement le jour où cela se produira.

Mana hocha de la tête et se rassit. Pour sûr elle en voulait un peu à Akemi qu'elle ne lui a rien dit. Cela lui brûlait dans la poitrine mais il y avait aussi un feu qui grandissait petit à petit dans son cœur. Elle avait enfin la chance de secourir un personne qui plus est, une Divinité mais avant tout une amie. Ce feu n'était pas dangereux s'était juste du courage et de la volonté.


	8. Rassemblement

_Disclaimer_: Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Agert se retrouve face à Rhadamanthe et l'affrontement commence, Kanon et Rhadamanthe ont retrouvés une certaine personne. Et Bara et Kawa font des hypothèses sur le comportement d'Aiko.

_Ndl:_ Je remercie vraiment ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews. Prenez le temps de me laisser un avis sur cette fic. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Un grand merci à ma correctrice : frasyl, sans qui vous n'auriez pas des Chapitres d'aussi bonne qualité.

_TBAFRP :_ Merci encore pour ce soutient, en effet les perso se dévoilent et la tournure va prendre un sens déroutant, j'espère que ce Chapitre te plaira.

* * *

**Au ciel**

Camus et Milo se levèrent les premiers ils n'aperçurent pas Thanatos qui, d'habitude était déjà en train de lire le journal. Ils l'oublièrent bien vite, et se préoccupèrent de leurs compagnons qu'il fallait vite retrouver. L'ex-Chevalier du Scorpion se prépara doucement un café, pas sans le moindre dégât, et en apporta un à Camus. Ce dernier était déjà en train d'utiliser l'ordinateur. Sans accorder un seul regard à Milo l'ex-Chevalier du Verseau dit d'une voix limpide :

-Merci, Milo.

-De rien, Camus.

Subitement Milo, s'approcha et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, regardant attentivement ce que celui-ci faisait. Essayant de se concentrer dans sa tâche, Camus ignora Milo malgré tout le poids que faisait ce dernier sur son épaule. Et c'était à ce moment-là que les ex-Juges firent leurs apparitions, tous les trois occupés à parler des successeurs. Après une grande pause-café, le brouillard du matin commença à se dissiper. Puis ils repartirent dans leurs chambres, prirent une douche et se changèrent. Ils n'attendirent pas les jumeaux et reprirent les recherches. Qu'est-ce que le Ciel était bruyant dès le matin !

Puis Camus remarqua plusieurs points rouges disposé à différents endroits sur la carte affiché sur l'écran. Alerté par le bruit les autres accoururent aussi tôt. Pendant de longues heures, ils parlèrent de qui allait prendre quel point. Après êtres tombés d'accord, ils partirent tous sauf Camus et les jumeaux qui dormaient encore qui restaient là pour éclaircir quelques petites choses. Comme la dernière fois ils ouvrirent plusieurs portail, tous passèrent dans le leur sans trop rechigner. Malgré les brèves hésitations de certains vers l'inconnu où menait le portail.

* * *

Thanatos était descendu aux premières lueurs du jour près d'un petit village orné d'une forêt. Il s'engagea dans cette verdure avant de voir une Cathédrale de style Romane. Pourtant elle avait l'air entretenue, et le temps ne semblait pas l'affecter. Il s'avança doucement vers la grande porte, et la poussa avec prudence avant d'entrer. Caler sur un mur se trouvait un tableau d'une élégance parfaite. Un ange aux cheveux blonds entouré de nuages dans les couleurs d'un couché de soleil. Il s'approcha du tableau et examina à quelle époque il avait été fait. Thanatos toucha la création et dit avec certitude.

-Quelqu'un l'a fait au dix-huitième siècle. En tout cas c'est vraiment bien fait, murmura-t-il.

-Évidemment, vu que c'est l'Hadès du dix-huitième siècle qui l'a fait.

Thanatos se retourna et aperçut dans un coin sombre une silhouette s'approcher. L'argenté regarda de bas en haut la personne et vit qu'il portait une longue tunique noir aux bords jaune. Puis fur à mesure que l'autre avançait le visage se découvrit.

-Hypnos !, cria Thanatos.

-C'est bien moi, mon frère.

-Viens, on va au Ciel et je t'expliquerai.

L'argenté avait montré la sortie du doigt et tous deux se dirigèrent dans la forêt et en très peu de temps ils s'engouffrèrent dans le portail crée par l'argenté.

* * *

L'ex-Chevalier du Scorpion autrement appelé Milo, habillé d'un tee-shirt violet et un jean prêté par Kagami qui avait sa taille, débarqua dans un petit village, et après plusieurs demandes auprès des habitants, il sut qu'il avait atterri dans le village de Rodorio. Il prit une dizaine de rues, ruelles, chemins et ne savait pas où chercher. Il s'arrêta dans un café et passa sa commande avant de regarder par la terrasse le décor. Quel joli village pensa-t-il. Calme, paisible. Une serveuse arriva avec son soda et repartit en laissant l'addition sur la table.

-Ah, comment je retrouver quelqu'un si je ne sais même qui rechercher, ni où, soupira Milo.

Il but d'une traite son soda, laissa de l'argent et partit s'en demander son reste. Il marcha parmi quelques passants en humant l'air frais. Derrière lui deux personnes avec un manteau qui recouvraient leurs visages le suivaient.

Il les avait déjà remarquées au café... Que lui voulaient-ils ? Milo continua de faire comme si de rien était, et continua d'avancer en les entraînant vers un lieu reclus. Ils tombèrent bien vite dans le piège en entrant dans un cul-de-sac. Milo qui leur tournait le dos à présent se retourna.

-Vous êtes qui ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

Les deux personnes ne répondirent pas et enlevèrent leurs manteaux sous les yeux étonnés de Milo.

-Aiolia, Aioros !

-Hé, on t'a reconnu dans le petit café alors on t'a suivi pour savoir si c'était bien toi, fit Aiolia.

-Ouais, c'est bien moi. Mais écoutez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps il faut qu'on rentre très vite, suivez-moi.

-D'accord... mais où allons-nous ?, demanda Aioros suivant Milo et son frère.

-Au Ciel, je sais au début c'est anormal mais à la fin on s'y habitue.

Sans trop de questions, Milo les emmena là-haut, en traversant le portail.

* * *

Minos, lui atterrit dans l'eau. Il brassa et remonta à la surface avec un peu de mal, se releva et rejoignit le bord avant de recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Sérieusement ces portails étaient vraiment mal fait. Il mit sa main sur son front et analysa les alentours. Une cascade, des rochers et de la terre aride. Il se ressaisit et remonta la cascade, rochers en rochers. Pas de doute, il était aux 5 pics. Normalement il devait trouvait le vieux, enfin Dohko.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?, dit-il en arrivant sur une plate-forme.

-Oui, moi.

L'ex-Griffon se retourna et vit Mü ex-Chevalier du Bélier. L'homme aux longs cheveux violets clair resta là où il était, et ne franchit pas la distance entre eux au cas où l'ex-Juge déciderait de combattre.

-N'aies crainte, je ne veux pas combattre, je suis juste venu te chercher pour t'amener au Ciel.

-Et pourquoi devrai-je te croire ? On ne sait même pas pourquoi nous sommes vivants, qui me dit que tu ne veux pas m'emmener aux Enfers ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de Juge. C'est un autre, à présent qui prend ma place comme la tienne d'ailleurs.

-Comment ?, demanda Mü.

-Une nouvelle génération est arrivée et a pris notre place.

L'ex-Chevalier du Bélier resta un moment pantois devant cette nouvelle. Pourtant il avait fait en sorte de confier le sort de la Terre et de la vie future à Seiya. Alors pourquoi une nouvelle Guerre éclaterait ? Minos soupira et annonça.

- Tout simplement parce que les Dieux en ont décidé ainsi. Ils se sont réincarnés dans des corps nouveaux. Bon il faut vraiment se dépêcher. Alors tu viens ?

-Je... attends, il y aussi Dohko ici.

-Bien, prends-le avec toi.

Mü acquiesça et partit vers une petite cabane au centre de diverses cultures et en ressortit avec le dit Dohko. Après des brèves explications, Minos leur montra le portail au fond de la rivière. Ils sautèrent tour à tour dans l'eau et entrèrent dans le portail.

* * *

Le Népalais arriva en Inde dans un Temple. Il observa les alentours et vit de nombreuse personne assise en tailleur en fermant les yeux devant une statue de Bouddha. Il les évita et regarda leurs visages. S'il était en Inde, c'était qu'un Chevalier de la Vierge était ici. Blond, aux yeux bleus, mais pas de chance pour Eaque pour prier ils les avaient tous fermés. Le brun se plaça devant tous les prieurs et examina les personnes devant lui. Il remarque un homme aux cheveux blond mais qui lui arrivaient aux niveaux des épaules.

-Si je me rappelle bien il les avait au niveau du bassin, pensa-t-il.

Risquant de se faire mal voir par toute l'assistance, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un bleu très beau, et l'invita à le suivre. Avec un regard maudissant Eaque, il le suivit jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille où ils dérangeraient personne.

-Tu es bien Shaka ? L'ex-Chevalier de la Vierge ?

-Pourquoi ex ?

-Une nouvelle génération est en marche. Mais tu es bien Shaka ?

Il hocha de la tête, et un silence s'installa. Puis le brun releva la tête et déclara qu'il fallait qu'il se rende quelque part au plus vite. Le blond posa plusieurs questions, comme pourquoi je suis vivant ? Eaque ne répondit pas et continua de marcher en direction du portail. Le temps pressait. N'obtenant pas de réponse Shaka, le suivit mais de loin, méfiant, en même temps c'était un Juge, enfin ex-Juge s'il y avait vraiment une nouvelle génération.

* * *

Camus était sur Terre. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand Milo était revenu, il avait pris sa place et l'ex-Verseau était allé chercher les derniers ressuscités. Enfin, là où il y avait un point rouge. Et, de plus il fallait qu'il se dépêche car il faudrait tout leur expliquer, de leur vie à présent, du pourquoi ils étaient revenus et tout...

Bon, Camus savait déjà qu'il était en Italie, sur la carte c'était marqué et on voyait bien par rapport aux restaurants. Et qui venait d'Italie ? Masque de mort ! Alors, il fallait chercher, un homme plutôt costaud et assez viril, voir méchant. Notre ex-Verseau marcha pendant au moins deux heures dans des rues sombres, qui était bien le style de Masque de Mort. Et arriva dans un cul de sac, regarda autour de lui, dans un coin, deux poubelles traînaient et plusieurs taches plutôt sale étaient sur les murs en briques rouges. Camus frissonna de dégoût face à tant de saleté. Il retourna sur ses pas et se posa sur un bac en bois à moitié cassé et réfléchit à un endroit où pourrait se trouver Masque de Mort. Durant tout le temps où il pensa, des enfants passaient devant lui en le regardant étrangement, et continuèrent leur chemin tout en jouant. Puis le soleil se coucha et Camus resta se releva machinalement et déçu de n'avoir pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il releva la tête et observa le ciel. Franchement leurs rôles étaient vraiment uniques. Changer le destin d'une personne en voyant son futur et son passé...

Ils ne pouvaient même pas mourir tranquillement, il fallait qu'on les ressuscite... Pour faire un sale boulot en plus ! Ils ne savaient pas où cela les mènerait en plus, que gagneraient-ils à faire ça ?

Camus passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla. Il avait beau être très intelligent de savoir, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où ça le menait. La seule personne qui savait à peu près ce qu'elle faisait était Kagami mais elle ne voulait rien dire. Il avança de quelques pas avant de diriger son regard vers les enfants de tout à l'heure. Ils étaient en train de jouer au ballon quand la balle atterrit par mégarde près de Camus, qui la prit doucement dans les mains et la donna à l'enfant qui s'avança prudemment vers lui. Il le remercia très discrètement et repartit avec ses copains. Ce moment rappela à Camus son enfance dans le sanctuaire après son entraînement en Sibérie. Les moments passés tous ensembles dans les arènes à s'entraîner, à rigoler... Maintenant tout ça était terminé, depuis le jour où ils avaient grandis et pris des chemins différents. Cependant s'ils se retrouvaient tous, peut-être, peut-être que tous ces moments recommenceraient...

-Hé toi !

Camus mit un temps avant de comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on parlait, il se retourna et examina la personne qui lui avait parlé. A cause du soleil caché par les maisons, il ne voyait pas vraiment le visage de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci s'amusa à rester incognito pour Camus.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

-Voyons, Masque de Mort, ça ne te dit rien ?

Camus resta stupéfait, enfin voyons le bon côté des choses il l'avait trouvé, enfin Masque de Mort l'avait trouvé. Notre ex-Verseau soupira avant de le fixer des ses yeux bleus. L'ex-Cancer s'approcha, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a changé se dit Camus. Ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes, il tenait à peine debout. Cela rappela à Camus l'état quand il venait juste de revivre. Il se précipita pour aider son pair à tenir debout. Puis le posa sur un banc, Camus lui fit face et commença ses explications, comme quoi le temps pressait et qu'il fallait qu'il l'emmène au Ciel. Que presque tous les Chevaliers étaient là, qu'une nouvelle génération était en route et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient l'ancienne génération.

La pilule était grosse à avaler pour Masque de Mort qui commençait juste à reprendre ses esprits mais doucement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida de faire confiance à ce que lui disait Camus, de toute manière vu l'état où il était, il ne pouvait que faire avec. Camus attendit que Masque de Mort se repose un peu avant de rechercher le portail. Après une heure ils le retrouvèrent enfin près d'une rue marchande, avec difficulté, ils entrèrent dedans.

* * *

Kanon arriva en Espagnol, et il était sûr que Shura se trouvait ici. En même temps il n'y avait que lui qui avait des origines espagnoles... Kanon frappa sur toutes les portes de ce petit village sans succès. Il vit une ferme, il prit quand même le temps d'aller voir au cas où mais si il y avait de faibles chances que notre Shura soit dedans. Il souffla un bon coup et tapa deux fois contre le bois dur. Il entendit des pas derrière qui s'approchaient. Puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Kanon commença à parler.

-Heu, excusez-moi mais connaissez-vous un dénommé Shura ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Heu Kanon... Pourquoi ?

-Rien, entrez !

Kanon n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une main l'empoigna et le tira dans la maison. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier de le lâcher mais son interlocuteur n'en tint pas compte. Ce dernier le jeta sur le canapé et lui tient la tête haute de sorte que Kanon le regarde dans les yeux. De son côté il avait du mal à voir le visage de son vis-à-vis. A croire que celui-ci faisait tout pour le cacher...

-Kanon tu dis ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?, interrogea le bleuté.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

L'ex-Gémeau ouvrit la bouche mais n'arrivait pas à en sortir un son. L'homme, si s'en était bien un, sortit de la pièce et s'engouffra dans un autre, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Kanon se redressa très vite et fonça sur la porte d'entrée, il mit nerveusement sa main sur la poignée et essaya de la faire tourner. Il se retourna sans arrêt et réalisa que l'individu avait fermé la porte. Il fit les cents pas dans la pièce et observant les alentours, tout était bien rangé, et franchement cela rappela un peu le Temple d'Aphrodite.

-Tiens, il y a même des roses dans le jardin, fit Kanon en regardant par une petite fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte fit sursauter Kanon qui se mit directement en position de défense. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, tellement doucement pour l'ex-Gémeau qu'il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était installée. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et un silence se fit. Kanon avait vraiment l'effet d'être retenu ici contre son grès. Et bien sûr il n'arrivait pas à voir leurs visages à cause d'un manteau.

-Bon je pense qu'on a assez joué, non ?

-Mouais tu as raison.

Dans une synchronisation presque commune ils enlevèrent leurs capuches et mirent leurs manteaux par terre. Un moment passa pour que Kanon réalise ce qui se passait. Il se frotta les yeux deux fois. Il essaya même de se pincer, mais bon. Il avait bien Aphrodite et Shura sous les yeux...

-J'y crois pas, alors c'est vous ? Qu'est ce que vous avez changé, je vous reconnais presque plus...

-En même temps, ce n'est pas génial de ressusciter, tu es tout mou et tes forces ont disparu, répondit l'ex-Poisson.

-Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre, on peut même plus faire appel à nos pouvoirs et notre quantité de Cosmos diminue de plus en plus... Mais passons, comment tu nous as retrouvé ?, demanda Shura.

-Ouais bah là ça se corse, faut que vous écoutiez très bien, parce que ça va être compliqué.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, Kanon expliqua, la résurrection, les changements, la paix entre les Spectres, la nouvelle génération. Bien sûr la pilule fut une peut grosse à avaler. Ils avaient besoin du temps pour comprendre et assimiler qu'ils étaient morts... Et que quelqu'un les avait ressuscité...

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kanon se lança pour leurs expliquer que maintenant ils devaient aller au Ciel, pour changer le destin de la génération future. Aphrodite et Shura ne comprirent rien, enfin pas sûr le moment mais Kanon ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et les entraîna dehors et dans le portail malgré les protestations de deux exs-Chevaliers.

Il était tard, l'air du soir ornait le paysage, et Rhadamanthe marchait dans l'herbe fraîche et regarda les collines. Ah, qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas regardé comme ça. Depuis que les Guerres avaient commencés en fait... Malgré la nostalgie de ce paysage il avança vers une petite cabane en bois perchée sur une colline. Il arriva devant cette porte au bout d'une demi-heure. Il frappa mais pas de réponse. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à l'heure qu'il était la nouvelle génération doit être en train d'élaborer des plans pour détruire l'autre camp. Il frappa, et se retrouva bête à frapper encore et encore. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre et à la fin, il donna un bon coup dans la porte. Vide, la maison était vide. Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui. Tant pis il n'avait pas le temps il fallait qu'il rentre immédiatement. Il regarda une dernière fois au-dessus de son épaule et entra dans le portail.

* * *

**Au Ciel**

Tous étaient rassemblés dans la salle. Les Spectres d'un côté et de l'autre les Chevaliers. Au milieu se tenait la petite Kagami qui essayait d'expliquer à toute l'assemblée, qu'ils devaient coopérer dans un but commun. Changer le futur. Chacun avait interprété ça à sa manière.

Rhadamanthe arriva essoufflé à ce moment.

-Je suis désolé mais Aldébaran n'était pas là, souffla-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé le chercher tout à l'heure avant que tu n'y sois en fait, répondit Minos.

-Salut, fit le dit Aldébaran.

-Ah, heu bien.

Puis comme le soir venait, une fête commença dans la bonne humeur, après tout, il y avait tout le monde. Ils dansaient, chantaient, jouaient et riaient ensembles. A présent Spectres et Chevaliers étaient unis, c'était sûrement le désir d'une Déesse de la paix.

Puis Kagami annonça qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, des deux ex-Gémeaux. Elle les prit dans une pièce à part.

-Ecoutez, j'ai besoin de vous deux pour me renvoyer sur Terre immédiatement !, ordonna-t-elle.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Kanon.

-La fin de la Guerre se rapproche, il faut que j'y aille !

-Attends et en quoi cela nous concerne ?, répliqua Saga.

-Vous seuls pouvez me renvoyer sur Terre, grâce à votre technique l'Another Dimension combinée.

-On peut faire ça ? Mais nos pouvoirs s'effacent, répliqua Kanon.

-Vos pouvoirs s'effacent, oui mais petit à petit c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre puissance combinée.

-Avant de partir, explique nous pourquoi tu nous ressembles tant !, fit l'aîné.

-C'est assez compliqué mais voilà je suis née dans une dimension parallèle à la vôtre quand vous êtes nés. C'était à dire que…enfin c'est un peu du clonage, vous voyez ? Non. Bah, heu quand vous êtes nés, votre existence à engendrée la nôtre. Pour faire simple on est nés, ma sœur et moi, de vous. Grâce à vous on a reçu la vie mais pas simplement ça, vos pouvoirs et aussi, hélas vos états d'esprits !

-Mais tu es… enfin une fille.

-Oui, c'est la seule chose qu'on n'a pas de vous, le même sexe. En fait c'est juste une erreur, vos informations génétiques se sont dédoublées et sont atterris dans notre dimension et dans le ventre de nôtre mère.

-Hein ? Heu, ce n'est pas simple du tout ce que tu racontes.

-Je sais. Mais qu'importe que vous comprenez ou pas, notre existence est une erreur. D'ici sous peu vous oublierez tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Passons, je dois retourner maintenant sur Terre.

Les jumeaux ne surent pas qu'à cet instant ils firent quelque chose d'important pour la suite des événements. Ils rassemblèrent leurs pouvoirs, enfin ce qu'ils leurs restèrent et envoyèrent la boule d'énergie bleue vers Kagami. Ses cheveux bleus volaient à cause de la pression et elle commençait à être aveuglée par cette jolie lumière. Elle avait l'impression d'être bien, dans cet endroit si chaud, doux et agréable. Le corps de Kagami commença à se désintégrer, elle releva la tête vers les jumeaux.

-Adieu, annonça-t-elle dans un ton de profonde tristesse.

Ceci était la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant de partir

* * *

**Dans la Cabane**

Meiya se réveilla de bonne heure, avant même son frère et Agert. Elle se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte, et regarda la nature qui se proposa à elle. Des arbres se dressaient devant l'horloge du Sanctuaire au loin. Le soleil venait juste de se lever et l'air était encore frais. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur le chambranle de la porte et se retourna vers son frère. Il dormait paisiblement recroquevillé sur lui-même, quelques mèches grises tombaient sur son visage. Meiya s'approcha doucement vers lui et les lui remit en place. Elle était attendrie en voyant ce visage tranquille.

Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour au grand jour…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle aurait aimé vivre avec lui. Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas avoir à souffrir pour sa sœur, ou Perséphone… Elle savait qu'elle mourrait pour Akemi mais elle aurait aimé vivre, respirer l'air frais du matin, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour où elle pourra en profiter. Vivre c'était le bonheur.

Ah ! Elle aurait été bien tranquille si sa sœur n'était pas Perséphone. Si elle n'avait pas été Juge aussi. Meiya savait que quand la mort viendrait elle ne lutterait pas. Elle assez lutté. Pour sa place au sein de l'armée d'Hadès, tout ça simplement parce qu'elle était une femme…

-Je suis désolé, mon frère, Sôko… Akemi… Mais je ne vous accompagnerai pas, je n'ai plus la force, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et essuya ses larmes déjà abondantes. Une main se posa doucement sur sa joue.

-Eyak !

-Ne pleure pas… S'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Je l'ai promis à père.

Il l'attira vers lui et la serra très fort. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux il le savait, il savait que Meiya ne tiendrait pas le coup… Il voulait y croire au fond de lui mais…elle était trop fragile psychologiquement.

-Je t'aime, Meiya. Même après la mort je t'aimerais. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !, la rassura doucement Eyak.

-Non ! Tu vas mourir avec moi ? Non, je t'en prie…ne fais pas ça. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir, pas toi !, cria-t-elle.

-Non, je t'aime, je mourrais avec toi…

-Ne meurs pas pour des raisons que moi seule connais !, murmura Meiya pour ne pas réveiller Agert.

-Je sais, je ne connais pas tes raisons de mourir mais si tu dois y aller dans ce monde souterrain, là-bas où les morts sont, alors j'irais aussi. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !, s'indigna Eyak.

La brune baissa les yeux, Eyak s'était levé et le regard qui lui lança, disait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis ! Elle, elle s'en fichait de mourir, mais si lui mourrait… Etait-ce le bonheur qu'ils attendaient tous les deux ? Ils seraient libres là-bas… Ils pourraient s'aimer sans lois pour les en empêcher !

-Je…je ne sais pas, Eyak…

Elle releva vivement la tête vers lui, ses mèches noires tombaient sur ses joues déjà rouges. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Dans un geste de douceur infini il caressa sa joue fraîche. Elle ferma ses yeux.

-Croies-moi.

-Oui… Je veux te croire autant que possible.

Eyak plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur avant de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos avant de murmurer un doux « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille. Puis ils entendirent un craquement de brindille au Nord de là où ils étaient. Ils savaient déjà de ce qu'ils les attendaient, mais ils y allèrent comme même en se tenant la main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent se qu'ils allaient combattre.

-Alors quoi de neuf, Meiya ?, dit une voix pleine de rancune.

* * *

-Lâche-moi, Aryane, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !, cracha la brune folle de colère.

-Oh, tant de courage alors que tu vas mourir, je te félicite, mais voilà c'est la fin pour toi !

-Garde ton arrogance, je te pris Aryane, répliqua Eyak.

-Oh le prince sauve la paysanne de la terrible sorcière, arrête de moquer de moi !, cria-t-elle folle de rage. De toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de me taper la discute avec vous. Je vais vous tuer maintenant !


	9. L'introduction d'une Guerre Sainte

_Disclaimer_: Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Les exs-Chevaliers se sont retrouvés et quelques explications sont arrivées. Un affrontement se prépare, entre Eyak, Meiya et Aryane qui veut sa vengeance à tout prix.

_Ndl:_ Je remercie vraiment ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews. Prenez le temps de me laisser un avis sur cette fic. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Je tiens à dire que jamais je ne n'abandonnerai cette fic, certes il y a des grands écarts entres chaque Chapitres, mais je dois aussi penser à mes études. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Un grand merci à frasyl pour sa correction.

Sur ce, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !

_TBAPFR _: Merci, j'espère que ce Chapitre te conviendra.

* * *

**Dans la forêt près de la cabane**

Le combat avait commencé. Eyak et Meiya luttaient avec rage contre Aryane et les autres. Mais la supériorité en nombre des Chevaliers d'Or compliquait les choses pour nos deux Spectres.

Meiya envoya deux couteaux, qu'elle avait gardés précieusement, dans le ventre d'une fille aux cheveux rouge qui n'était autre que Hara. Le corps de celle-ci sous l'effet de la pression fit un saut impressionnant et atterrit dans les buissons d'où on ne pouvait qu'entendre qu'un cri agonisant. La brune accourut vers le corps, retira les couteaux et repartit à l'attaque. Elle para l'attaque d'Aryane et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes avant d'enchaîner un coup de genou dans le torse d'Alkéos.

De son côté Eyak n'était vraiment pas avantagé, il évitait les attaques d'un jeune homme blond et de Keryo qu'il connaissait. Puis une lame trancha l'air et Eyak se plia en deux. Il tourna la tête et aperçu Bara des Gémeaux qui se tenait debout derrière lui avec une dague en or recouvert de son propre sang.

-Tu m'as frappé comme un lâche.

-Voyons Eyak, tu me connais bien. Ce qui compte c'est le résultat qu'importe le moyen pour l'atteindre, ricana Bara en léchant le sang sur le couteau.

-Oh, Bara tu es revenue, en plus pour nous aider, je t'en remercie, déclara Aryane en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs qui ornait son visage.

-Pff, je ne suis pas venue pour toi mais pour me venger de ma sœur, mais je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas là, soupira la bleuté. Tant pis je vais me défouler maintenant.

Des bruits de couteaux se firent entendre, Meiya se défendait et fit une rotation sur elle-même en brandissant un couteau dans chaque main. Un d'entre eux atteignit le cou d'Alkéos qui tomba par terre. La brune lui sauta par-dessus et fit face à Aryane.

Le chevalier du Lion déchira un pan de sa toge d'apprenti et l'enroula autour de son cou, puis repartit à l'assaut. Il lança un « Lighting Plasma » en direction d'Eyak, qui fit une roulade pour esquiver. Mais juste devant lui, alors qu'il était accroupit, le jeune blond lui donna un crochet dans la mâchoire. Puis un coup de pied dans le visage et les coups s'enchainèrent sans que le Spectre de Griffon ne puisse éviter. Quand son corps s'échoua sur le sol, Bara plongea la dague dans son ventre et Meiya cria.

-Non Eyak !, hurla-t-elle en pleures et en s'élançant vers lui.

Arrivé à son chevet elle lui prit la tête dans mains et dit faiblement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plaît, pas maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Eyak ! Ouvres les yeux. Pitié. Ne…meurs…pas, s'il te plaît…

-Trop tard, il vient de rendre son dernier souffle, annonça Aryane sans le moindre remord.

Meiya releva péniblement la tête, ses yeux étaient voilés de larmes, elle avait envie de hurler, de crier ne serait-ce pour enlever la douleur de la perte de son frère, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait aimé. Ses membres tremblèrent et le peu de raison qu'il lui restait lui interdisait de lâcher son frère, elle le serra comme elle ne l'avait jamais serré et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors…alors que tu l'aimais…

-L'amour est un sentiment très éphémère, vois-tu ? Je n'accord que très peu d'importance à ce genre de sentiments, mais tu dis vrai, je l'ai aimé.

-Et…c'est tout ?, hoqueta Meiya avec ses larmes qui redoublèrent. Il est mort et ça ne te fais rien ?

-Pas la moindre peine du monde, désolée si tu voulais que je sorte un truc larmoyant, ce n'est pas mon style.

-Tu…es horrible !, s'écria la brune.

-Je sais. Et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche, depuis le jour où tu as eu son cœur, ton sort et le sien ne m'intéressait plus. Regarde dans quel tu te mets, tu es en train de pleurer sur un mort !

-Je l'aimais !

-Oui, oui, c'est bien beau l'amour. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela te soit bien utile d'aimer un mort, observe au tour de toi ! On est cinq et toi…seule !

Meiya regarda Eyak avant d'étouffer un sanglot. La brune serra son corps plus fort contre elle.

-Je m'en fiche, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ?, demanda le Chevalier du Poisson. Tu vas mourir, je te signale.

-Je m'en fiche, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Tue-moi ! Vas-y ! Ne te fais pas prier tu en meurs d'envie.

-Hum, ce n'est pas faux.

Aryane sortit une rose blanche de sa poche, l'installa gracieusement entre son index et le majeur se prépara à la lancer.

-C'est une mort douce comparée à ce que j'avais envisagé de te faire subir Meiya, tiens-le en compte. Rose Sanguinaire !

La rose blanche se planta dans la poitrine du Spectre du Garuda, elle tressaillit sous l'effet de surprise, mais tenant toujours le corps de son frère dans les bras. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa mâchoire et elle fit un bref sourire avec d'articuler péniblement.

-Je…vais te retrouver…mon amour…attends-moi, notre bonheur…j'arrive…je…

Doucement sa tête flancha vers l'épaule d'Eyak, elle ferma les yeux avant de s'écrouler complètement le long du Spectre du Griffon.

Aryane soupira ainsi : c'était terminé, sa vengeance. Elle commença à partir avec les autres puis s'arrêta et passa son regard par-dessus son épaule avant de se dire que c'était peut-être le choix meilleur pour eux.

-Normalement ils sont trois Juges, il faut trouver le dernier et le tuer, ordonna Bara.

Le Chevalier du Poisson la prit à part pendant que les autres fouillaient les bois. Bara observa anxieusement son interlocutrice.

-Depuis quand est-tu aussi sanguinaire, toi ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Si, tu étais la plus douce d'entre nous, tu t'inquiétais pour ton village, c'est bien pour ça que tu es partie, hein ?, fit Aryane en serrant ses mains sur les épaules de Bara pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

-Cela ne te regarde pas !, répéta la petite fille de plus en plus énervée.

-Ou est-ce que c'était pour chercher ta sœur et la tuer ?

-Hum, je le répéterai pas indéfiniment cela ne te regarde pas !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Aryane et retourna vers les autres.

* * *

**Dans le Cabane**

Agert s'était réveillé et faisait les cents pas sur le plancher. Ils les attendaient, ils devaient rentrer au Enfers maintenant, et cela sans tarder. Ils étaient sûrement en train de batifoler comme à leur habitude, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Ils auraient tout le temps quand cette guerre prendra fin, non ? Alors pourquoi ils lui faisaient perde son temps ! Il continua de tourner quand il entendit des voix. Il se pencha discrètement près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, souffla-t-il.

Au loin il apercevait les deux corps et autour un groupe de Chevaliers d'Or. Il se décala de l'ouverture et s'accroupit contre le mur le plus éloigné de l'issue. Alors comme ça, ils étaient morts… Il était le seul… Le seul sur trois Juges… Juste après avoir les Surplis, mourir maintenant c'était trop bête. Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, pas lui, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir le Surplis. Pour avoir attendu quatre ans dans les Enfers, pour Perséphone et Hadès, le royaume des morts compte sur lui maintenant. Il aurait aimé que Meiya et Eyak restent en vie. Et puis à présent il devait vite rentrer aux Enfers avant que la mort ne le prenne aussi. Et si c'était le cas… Que se passerait-il pour Akemi et Sôko ? Non, il ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant !

Il se releva la tête basse, regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il courut à toute jambe le plus loin possible. Il ne fallait pas que les Chevaliers d'Or, le trouve. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, puis il se retourna pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Il continua de marcher doucement et prudemment. Puis il rassembla son énergie pour repérer l'endroit le plus propice pour ouvrir un portail. Un temple. Dans les bois. Guidé par son énergie il reprit sa course vers le dit temple qui n'était pas vraiment loin.

Certes un temple mais délabré et pas propre non plus, enfin il était laissé à l'abandon alors tant mieux, cela permettait de moins se faire repérer. Il poussa délicatement les portes et s'engouffra dedans avec la certitude qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Au milieu de la salle, il rassembla le reste de son énergie pour créer un portail vers les Enfers. Un tourbillon noir se présenta devant lui. Agert attendit qu'il se soit stabilisé avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Aryane et les autres entrèrent dans le Temple d'Athéna. Ils s'alignèrent en deux colonnes. Aiko se releva de son trône, bomba la poitrine et invita le Chevalier des Poisson à commencer.

-Athéna, comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous avons retrouvés ses trois Spectres et nous les avons mis à mort cependant le Juge de la Wyvern nous à échappé.

-Mais déjà cela nous en fait deux de moins, affirma Bara.

-Oui, mais oh tu es revenue Bara. As-tu pu terminer ce que tu avais à faire à ton village ?, demanda Athéna.

-Je pense mais je suis revenue pour raison personnelle.

-Bien, pour les Juges, eh bien laissez-le courir, de toute manière les Enfers sont voués à l'échec. A présent entraînez-vous pour assurer la victoire à la paix !

-Oui, Athéna, s'écrièrent les Chevaliers en cœur.

* * *

**Aux Enfers**

Agert remonta jusqu'à Giudecca, et arriva près de la petite Perséphone et de son frère, il s'agenouilla et dit d'une voix claire et forte.

-Je suis désolé mais votre frère et sœur sont morts.

-De quoi ?, demanda Akemi.

-Je suis…désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis venu le plus vite possible pour vous prévenir.

-Oh non ! Pas eux… Non… Sôko dit quelque chose, cria-t-elle en se retournant vers le désigné.

-C'est fort regrettable en effet.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Mais réagit ! Ils sont morts, Meiya…Eyak, rugit la brune.

-Je comprends ton désarrois ma sœur mais…

-Mais quoi ?, couina-t-elle en pleurant.

-Pleurer pour eux ne sert à rien, ils sont morts, est-ce que c'est utile de pleurer pour un mort ? Je ne pense pas et de plus je suis sûr qu'ils sont morts en pensant à leur amour et non à nous ! Ont-ils pensé à ce que nous, on ressentirait quand on apprendra la nouvelle, non ! Ils s'en fichaient ! Alors arrête de pleurer, montre-toi forte, ordonna Sôko.

Voyant la rage de plus en plus apparente du maître des lieux, Agert décida de calmer le jeu en changeant de sujet.

-Maître vous êtes sans doute fatigué venez je vous amène à votre chambre.

-Oui, cette journée a été épuisante, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

-Pas autant que moi !, répondit-elle.

Décidant qu'elle avait besoin d'air, elle s'éloigna d'eux en fulminant. Elle s'arrêta sur une colline, sèche et aride et observa le puits des âmes. Elle espérait voir son frère et sa sœur. Elle s'assit là, le vent secoua ses cheveux bruns, elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Une larme venait de coulait le long de sa joue, elle ferma les yeux et essayant de repenser à Meiya...Eyak. Sôko était un idiot ! Comment pouvait-il dire des horreurs sur eux… Ils avaient été une famille. Ils s'aimaient, ils vivaient une heureuse vie alors non, Akemi ne pensait pas qu'ils soient morts pour des raisons personnelles ! Même si leur amour était fort et prenait out la place dans leur vie, ils ne seraient pas morts pour ça !

Elle attendit quatre heures, assise là, sur cette colline. Le froid commença à la gagner et le vent se fit de plus en plus violent. Akemi commença à trembler et rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre ici, ils ne viendraient pas ! La brune se retourna et s'avança vers le Palais. A l'entrée, Agert l'attendait, un verre de rouge à la main, assis en tailleur.

-Que fais-tu ici, Agert ?, interrogea Akemi en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Ecoutes, je sais ce que tu penses de la mort de ton frère et de ta sœur. Mais sache que Sôko ne dit pas que des mensonges.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela ? Ils étaient bons, juste et gentils !

-Oui…en partie mais derrière cette gentillesse sans borne que tu as connu se cachait une grande tristesse de ne pas montrer leur amour et de ne pas le vivre au grand jour.

-Pourquoi me dire ça, maintenant ?

-Préférais-tu être dans l'ignorance, dans le mensonge ? Alors que Sôko savait ? Lui pourra avancer et se concentrer sur sa tâche alors que toi, non.

-Je ne peux le croire…

-Alors ne me crois pas, dit simplement Agert.

Il s'en retourna dans sa chambre et laissa Akemi perplexe. Elle resta là un moment avec de rentrer dans le Palais et d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma aussi tôt d'un coup sec. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Les draps avaient été changés, une servante avait dû venir ici. La brune s'approcha de sa coiffeuse personnelle, toucha du bord de ses doigts la précieuse boîte à bijoux que sa sœur avait eu le temps de lui donner. Une boîte en bois d'ébène carré aux coins arrondis, le couvercle était dessiné des fleurs rouges avec leurs tiges noires. La brune l'ouvrit délicatement et sentit le parfum de la boîte, du bois. Elle observa tous ses bijoux avec ses pierres précieuses, mais ne s'y intéressa pas. Akemi plongea sa main dans ses merveilles et en sortit avec un simple collier orné d'une pierre de couleur noir. Notre Déesse sourit et avec le plus de noblesse possible se l'attacha autour de son cou. La pierre tomba alors sur la robe noire et malgré cela elle se voyait très bien.

La brune se leva de son tabouret et regarda par la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre, le lieu qu'elle et son frère dirigerait. Qu'il était aride, sec, abrupt, froid, glacial… En même temps à quoi pouvait-elle s'attendre ? C'était les Enfers. Mais, le trône aux côtés de son frère lui faisait plus peur qu'elle ne le montrait. Après tout, qu'allaient-ils diriger ici ? Les morts, aucune forme de vie au grand dam d'Akemi.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand elle remarqua une forme blanche de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et essaya de l'identifier. Elle vit une main lui faisant un signe de venir. Toujours méfiante, elle obéit quand même, et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle releva la tête vers… sa sœur ? Non, son esprit ou son âme.

-Grande sœur ?, s'inquiéta Akemi.

-Oui, mais Akemi je n'ai que très peu de temps pour te parler après je dois y aller… Donc comme je disais, j'ai très peu de temps à te parler alors venons directement au sujet.

La petite sœur hocha la tête et attendit la suite même si elle avait plein de questions à lui poser.

-Vois-tu je veux juste te mettre en garde contre Sôko, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense mais je ne crois pas qu'il te soit profitable alors garde le à l'œil !

-Tu sais, grande sœur, Sôko m'as dit…enfin que vous vouliez mourir pour vivre votre amour même Agert l'a dit… C'est vrai ?

-Je ne veux pas te mentir mais oui, c'est vrai, je sais c'est égoïste mais comprends-nous, qu'importe l'endroit où on sera, on nous pointera du doigt en disant « Ils sont frère et sœur » « C'est de l'inceste » etc. Alors en effet on a pensé à nous pour une fois !

Akemi ne dit mot. Et Meiya sentit que le dégoût montait dans l'esprit de sa sœur alors elle décida de la rassurer, après tout elle est sa grande sœur.

-Ecoutes je sais que cela te déçois mais un jour tu comprendras, non pas que tu vas tomber amoureuse de Sôko mais tu comprendras un jour, j'en suis sûr. Quand tu aimeras quelqu'un et que tu ne pourras pas vivre ton amour au grand jour, tu sentiras le poids lourd sur le cœur, la rage… Maintenant tiens, ses couteaux te serviront ainsi que ça.

Meiya donna un collier avec une plume en guise de pendentif. Akemi haussa un sourcil et pris les couteaux.

-Mais heu à quoi cela va me servir un collier avec une plume ?

-Eyak n'avait pas eu le temps de te le donner mais sache que quand tu le mettras tu deviendras vraiment la réincarnation de la Déesse Perséphone, tous tes pouvoirs s'éveilleront.

-Mais je n'en veux pas devenir Perséphone, moi !, cria-t-elle.

En toute réponse Meiya soupira et s'exaspéra. Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur lui compliquait toujours la tâche ?

-Ecoute, je sais que là tu n'es pas disposé à comprendre mais tu n'as pas le choix, je sais que tu n'as pas choisi de le devenir et ah !

-Meiya !

-Je dois y allez, n'oublies pas que tu es notre fierté, nous te faisons confiance et que, surtout, on t'aime, fit Meiya avec un sourire triste.

-Non ne pars pas, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi, je ne suis pas prête à devenir Perséphone !

La grande sœur ne répondit pas et posa sa main froide contre la joue d'Akemi, une caresse furtive mais douce. En même temps elle se voulait rassurante avant d'abandonner sa sœur à son destin le plus triste. Meiya ne tarda pas à disparaître sous les yeux en larmes d'Akemi qui essayait, en vain, de retenir sa sœur mais il y n'y avait que de l'air.

Maintenant elle était seule. Seule contre tous : son frère, Aiko... Elle avait mal, ici, dans la poitrine. Elle cria, pleura sans retenue contre ce Royaume, sa famille qui l'avait laissé seule, contre son destin maudit. Akemi s'accrocha avec douleur contre un rideau en soie et l'arracha d'un coup, tapa dans une commode en pleurant, déchira les oreillers. Elle voulait détruire, tuer, voilà à quoi elle pensait à ce moment précis, mais avec trop de rage dans un corps aussi fragile elle s'effondra sur le sol, remonta ses genoux au niveau de la poitrine et continua de pleurer. Oui, ils l'avaient tous lâché, abandonner contre ce monde...

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle resta dans cette position et commença de se calmer. Justement on toqua à la porte, elle se releva doucement pour aller ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Agert.

-Akemi...

Elle sentit le reproche dans son nom et la déception. Agert attendait que la Déesse lui propose d'entrer chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle le laissa sur le palier de sa chambre et le silence régnait.

-Que veux-tu ?, siffla Akemi, essoufflée qui avait du mal à parler.

-Ses couteaux comment te les es-tu eu ?

-Ne me réponds pas par une autre question, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Agert ravala sa salive et n'osait plus regardait cette jeune dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour qu'elle soit agressive comme ça ? Où était passée la petite fille, mignonne, sage et douce ? Il constata qu'elle avait été remplacée par une femme qui savait où elle allait et autoritaire, prête à faire son devoir. Enfin, il n'était pas trop tôt, elle se décidait enfin à accepter son destin de Déesse. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du Juge de la Wyvern.

-Oh je vois que la Déesse autoritaire a pris place dans ses lieux, sourit-il.

-Non ! Je ne serai jamais cette Déesse Agert. Je veux juste que tu me répondes.

-Mais avec plaisir, je suis venu vous dire que demain commence votre entraînement pour contrôler vos pouvoirs et vous enseigner quelques techniques.

-Pourquoi devrais-je savoir de telles choses ?

-La Guerre s'approche et votre face à face avec Aiko aussi.

Akemi hocha la tête et fit signe à Agert de partir. Et elle claqua la porte avant qu'il ait pu lui dire bonne nuit. Il resta là, un moment, avant de retourner vers sa chambre. Vivement demain, pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Kawa et Mana étaient sortis en dehors du Sanctuaire avec l'autorisation d'Athéna. Elles avaient besoin de se parler et pas qu'un peu. Alors un rendez-vous immédiat à un restaurant. Kawa arriva avec beaucoup d'avance et s'impatienta devant le retard du Chevalier du Scorpion. Le pied qui tournait, le doigt tapant contre la table en marbre et les ongles qui commençaient à être rongés. Elle n'arrêtait pas, au moindre bruit, de tourner la tête pour voir si elle était arrivée mais il n'en était rien... Une heure passa.

Affligée par un tel comportement envers elle, Kawa décida qu'elle le ferait payer. Après tout, on ne fait pas attendre un Déesse. Et surtout pas quand c'était important ! Non mais enfin, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la retenir ? Elle se leva de sa chaise, et laissa quelques pièces sur la table, repris son manteau et marcha. Elle passa devant de nombreux magasins de vêtements. Kawa passa outre et continua sa marche dans la nuit avec l'air humide et froid. Elle s'arrêta sur une falaise entourer par des feuillages de toutes sortes près de la mer, regarda les étoiles, et entendit un bruit dans les buissons. Notre divinité ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête et soupira.

-Oh mais qu'ils sont chiants ses buissons de merde, cracha la personne.

-Mana, je te pris de ne pas dire de telles insultes devant moi !

-Ouais mais c'est horrible, fit-elle en sortant.

Kawa souffla d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-Heu, j'ai eu un imprévu de dernières minutes, excuses-moi mais il fallait que j'enlève les soupçons qu'Athéna avait sur nous et puis bah j'ai suivis les traces de ton Cosmos.

-Ah heureusement que j'en ai laissé des traces de mon Cosmos autrement on aurait jamais pu se voir !

-Ouais, c'est bon !

-Viens, assis-toi là, ordonna Kawa en pointant son doigt sur l'herbe fraîche.

Mana ne se fit pas prier et fit ce qu'on lui ordonna. Elle s'assit et attendit que Poséidon commence la conversation avant de dire quoique ce soit.

-On s'est fait avoir, Mana, déclara-t-elle.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Athéna sait ce que nous voulons savoir et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas mis au courant et toi non plus sur le guet-apens des Juges. Résultat deux sur trois sont morts...

-Mais, enfin ce n'est pas possible et puis comment elle aurait su ?

-C'est Athéna, elle a, sans doute, envoyé un animal représentant son effigie, comme un hibou. Et nous on a rien vus...

-Et qui nous dit que maintenant il n'y en a pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci j'ai vérifié, c'est une Déesse certes mais moi aussi, si infime soit la trace de son Cosmos je le repérerais.

Mana hocha la tête et se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance d''avoir une Déesse dans son camp.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?, demanda le Chevalier du Scorpion.

-On attend. Mais je te promets que cette fois-ci on ne va rien rater. Que se soit un combat, une révélation ou un secret. Si j'ai bien compris c'est le Juge de la Wyvern qui s'est sauvé à temps. Ce qui nous faut, c'est devenir plus fortes pour aider ton amie qui est aussi une Déesse.

-Oui, on va faire tout ce qu'on peut. Et en même temps il faut rechercher la raison de cette vengeance.

-Oui, j'y travaille.

Et elles se quittèrent là. Mana rentra la première, pressé de se réchauffer près de son feu. Tandis que Kawa resta un peu faire le tour de la ville.

Pendant de longues minutes elle regarda les lumières et néons des magasins, en se disant que c'était vraiment la fin, plusieurs étaient morts qu'ils soient Spectres ou Chevaliers... La Guerre finale se rapprochait, et tous devait se préparer à l'assaut final. Elle se leva et regagna le Temple d'Athéna, sous le regard méfiant de celle-ci.

-Oh Kawa ! Que dire, ah oui je crois que cela va t'intéresser : Bara est revenue, sourit-elle à pleine dents.

-Comment ça ? Elle n'était pas censée être partie à son village natal ?

-Eh bien, elle revenue, et puis tant mieux, cela fait plus de personnes à mon service sachant que beaucoup sont morts contre ses saletés de Juges.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison.

-Bon excuse-moi, mais j'ai un plan à préparer et je dois me reposer après alors.

-Oui, je comprends.

Aiko passa sous le nez de Kawa avec un sourire carnassier et se retira dans sa chambre. Laissant Poséidon seule dans la pièce. Celle-ci rentra dans sa chambre aussi, ferma la porte derrière elle et avança dans cette pièce sombre...


	10. Une progression hésitante

_Disclaimer_: Certains personnages appartiennent à Shiori Teshirogi et Masami Kurumada.

_Résumé: _Les combats entre les Spectres et les Chevaliers n'avaient eu que très peu de résultat si ce n'est que des morts en plus.

_Ndl:_ Je remercie vraiment ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de laisser des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis sur cette fic qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Avant dernier Chapitre ! Un grand merci plus que mérité pour la correction et les conseils de **frasyl**.

Vraiment désolé pour ce retard. Je sais je suis inexcusable. Mais manque d'inspiration et manque de temps font que voilà... Apprécier comme même.

* * *

**Cinq ans après**

**Aux Enfers**

-Allez, frappe plus fort !, s'époumona Agert.

Le blond avait changé en cinq ans. Il était devenu plus grand, plus fort et avait appris plus de techniques. Il entraînait les jumeaux au prochain combat. Et il avait quinze ans.

-Mais, c'est ce que je fais !, cria Akemi.

La brune aussi avait grandi aussi, dix ans à présent. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut à manches courtes, noir également. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux omoplates. Oubliée la petite fille qui pleurait son frère et sa sœur. Maintenant elle pensait à elle, à sa vie et s'amusait souvent. Pendant cinq ans, elle s'était entraînée avec son frère, et elle maniait de mieux en mieux les couteaux de sa sœur même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à battre son frère.

Et elle tomba sur le sol, son épée sous sa gorge.

-Encore vaincu, dit-il tout simplement.

Sôko, avait le même âge que sa sœur, il était plus fort, avait plus de muscles, et était plus cruel. Il portait d'une tunique noire avec un pantalon noir brodé d'or. Il, maniait une épée, grande, assez lourde et très noire. Il attendit qu'Agert prononce la fin du combat.

-Bon, vous pouvez-vous partir, à demain.

-Oui !, crièrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Sôko prit une serviette et s'épongea le front avant de regagner sa chambre pour prendre une douche plus que méritée. Akemi fit de même mais préféra se faire couler un bain bien chaud et moussant. Elle se prélassa une heure dedans et n'en sortit que quand l'eau fut froide. Elle se changea et, justement quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quand la brune l'ouvrit elle tomba sur une servante.

-Excusez-moi mais votre frère vous attend pour dîner.

-Merci, dites-lui que j'arrive sous peu.

-Oui, maîtresse.

Et la servante repartie aussi tôt prévenir Sôko. Une demi-heure plus tard, Akemi arriva dans la salle à manger et vit son frère assit sur son fauteuil, un livre des archives à la main. Quand il entendit les pas de sa sœur à l'entrée il releva la tête.

-Où est Agert ?

-Il ne mangera pas avec nous.

Akemi fut assez surprise et avança vers Sôko pour lui faire face. Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'il poursuive son explication. Il fallait avouer que, ce n'était pas souvent que son frère lui accorde un peu de temps.

-J'aimerais qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, Akemi, sourit-il.

-Ah, c'est surprenant de ta part.

-Oui, assez. Mais, la Guerre s'approche à grand pas et il serait bien de passer du temps ensemble avant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, je pense.

-Bon, si tu veux bien me suivre.

Elle hocha la tête et l'accompagna sur une terrasse qui donnait une vue magnifique sur les Enfers. Son frère avait disposé le meilleur service en argent sur la table recouverte d'une nappe en soie. Il y avait des verres en cristal. Sôko tira la chaise où sa sœur devait s'assoir et se mit à sa place après.

Le repas se fit dans le silence, les plats étaient de plus en plus appétissant fur à mesure qu'ils arrivaient. Akemi ne comprit pas pourquoi son frère voulait à tout prix la voire mais bon. Quand le dessert arriva, le silence continua, les seuls bruits étaient les petites fourchettes sur les assiettes.

Sôko s'essuya sa bouche du coin de la serviette avant de parler.

-Alors comment as-tu trouvé le dîner ?

-Euh, très bien.

-Je tenais à te dire que tu t'étais vraiment améliorée en combat.

-Ah merci.

Akemi était vraiment étonné que son frère veuille un moment comme ça avec elle et pour la complimenter en plus. Même petits, il ne faisait pas attention à elle, alors maintenant ?

Enfin, un moment assez bien mais personne ne parlait alors… Puis Sôko la remercia d'être venue et s'en alla sans demander son reste. La brune le suivit très peu de temps après et regagna sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Sôko se réveilla, pris une bonne douche pour émerger du sommeil et se changea. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement avec un livre à la main. Ah qu'il aimait les livres des archives de toutes les anciennes générations. Il s'assit sur un banc et attendit les autres. Et c'était sous peu qu'Akemi arriva en compagnie d'Agert.

-Tiens, tu es déjà là Sôko ?, demanda le Juge de la Wyvern.

-Oui.

-Bon alors l'entraînement peut commencer.

Les jumeaux se placèrent face à face et s'élancèrent. L'épée de Sôko en avant balaya l'air. Akemi essaya de se défendre avec ses couteaux mais son frère mettait beaucoup de force à la faire lâcher ses armes. Et à chaque fois qu'Akemi voulait attaquer, elle laissait, évidemment, une ouverture. Son frère en profitait pour attaquer et la blesser à la même occasion.

-Allez plus hauts tes coups, non plus bas, faut que tu évites l'attaque Akemi !, cria Agert.

Et puis là, les coups de Sôko devinrent de plus en plus violent et assez pour qu'Akemi tombe à terre. Elle regarda Agert qui avait les mains sur son visage exaspéré.

-Encore perdu !, fit-il.

-Bon Sôko tu peux t'en aller, ordonna Agert en s'approchant d'Akemi.

Son frère prit une serviette et partit prendre une bonne douche.

-Akemi…

Le ton était plein de reproche et elle le savait.

-Je suis désolée… Je ferais de mon mieux la prochaine fois, dit-elle tête baissée.

-Je sais mais tu ne t'y mets pas à fond, si tu veux réussir il faut que tu t'entraînes davantage, expliqua-t-il.

-Je vais le faire ! C'est promis.

-Je te crois mais je pense que même si tu t'entraînes à fond tu n'y arriveras pas et tu ne seras pas prête pour la Guerre à la fin de la semaine, c'est-à-dire dans trois jours…

-Oui je sais.

Agert souffla d'exaspération.

-Bon, il nous reste quelques minutes avant de déjeuner, que dirais-tu de continuer l'entraînement ?

-Oui, j'apprécierais vraiment !, s'exclama la brune.

-Bien, mets-toi en place !

Akemi s'exécuta et se mit face d'Agert, il attendit qu'elle attaque pour répliquer. La brune s'élança vers lui, trancha l'air avec son couteau et entailla le bras du blond, qui lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Elle fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin sur le ventre. Il avança lentement vers elle et s'arrêta.

-Tu ne dois jamais laisser une ouverture à ton adversaire quel qu'il soit !

Akemi hocha la tête et repartit pour un nouvel assaut. Elle essaya de donner un coup de pied dans le visage d'Agert mais son geste fut arrêté par la main du blond qui serra son pied et commença à le tordre sur le côté. Elle gémit et chercha à se dégager mais la poigne d'Agert était forte.

-Si tu veux arriver à te dégager, fais-le avec ton autre pied, si celui-ci est invalide !

La brune prit le temps de réfléchir et fit une vrille et frappa la tête d'Agert avec son autre pied, quand celui-ci lâcha sa jambe elle fit un bond et essoufflée s'agenouilla.

-C'est bien, seulement il faudra que tu te passes de mes conseils maintenant et que tu trouves, un moyen toute seule de te délivrer, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Alors viens.

Akemi recommença encore et encore à se battre contre Agert, tellement longtemps qu'ils oublièrent le déjeuner…

Toujours était-il que là elle en était sûre qu'elle avait vraiment progressé. Agert était heureux, lui aussi, de voir qu'elle pouvait être aussi forte que son frère, et bientôt, avant la fin de la semaine, il aurait fini tout ce qu'il avait à leur apprendre.

* * *

**Au Sanctuaire**

Aryane était assise, vêtue d'une robe bleue et regardait par sa fenêtre, songeuse. Elle but une gorgée du thé qu'elle s'était préparée avant de regarder l'heure. Bientôt neuf heure, donc bientôt l'entrainement aux arènes. Elle commença à se lever se mit en tenue et se dirigea vers le Temple d'Athéna pour avoir quelques nouvelles.

-Athéna vous êtes là ?, demanda Aryane en entrant.

-Oui approche. Alors hier, l'entraînement ?

-Oui Athéna, alors mon frère se débrouille de mieux en mieux, Alkéos continue d'acquérir de nouvelles techniques et Bara est déjà assez forte et continue de l'être, déclara Aryane.

-Bien, et Emon ?

-Qui ?

-Le Chevalier de la Vierge, répondit Aiko.

-C'est son nom ?

-Oui.

-Ah, et bien il ne vient jamais aux entraînements, il reste dans son Temple à méditer. Mais il ne sait au moins que c'est son nom ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je lui ai dit autour d'un bon thé, affirma Aiko.

-Mais comment l'avais vous su ?, interrogea Aryane curieuse.

-Eh bien j'ai demandé à un serviteur de me donner les archives des noms de tous les garçons des villages des environs et j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé.

-Ah bien.

-Tu peux disposer maintenant, merci pour tout, Aryane. Et oh dit à tout le monde qu'à la fin de la semaine la Guerre commencera.

-Oui, Athéna.

Aryane se retourna après avoir salué comme il se devait une Déesse et partit vers l'arène. Elle y allait d'un pas nonchalant et presque lent avant de s'arrêter complètement. Qu'allait-il se passer après cette Guerre ? Cette question tournait sans arrêt dans la tête d'Aryane. Il y avait cinq de cela Mana et Kawa avaient déserté le Sanctuaire, un soir… Athéna était tellement en colère et le faisait savoir à tous ! Entraînement intensif pour tout Chevaliers.

Le Chevalier des Poissons commençait à prendre du recul par rapport à cette Guerre. Depuis qu'elle avait tué Meiya et Eyak elle s'en fichait du résultat mais elle servait quand même Aiko. Pourtant à présent elle n'avait plus aucun but, Aryane se demandait même si il ne valait pas mieux rien faire, voir ne plus intervenir dans cette histoire.

Bara se leva de son lit, s'habilla avec une tunique d'apprenti, pris rapidement un petit déjeuner et sortit de son Temple quand elle remarqua qu'il neigeait. Elle retourna dans son Temple et prit une grosse écharpe. Elle avait grandi mais avait quelque fois un comportement de gamine immature, et donc s'amusa à faire de la buée avec sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle attendait de cette Guerre, c'était la mort de sa sœur ! Elle savait que c'était cruel mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait exister si sa sœur mourrait.

Quand elle aperçut Keryo assit sur une marche en train de l'attendre en dessinant des ronds sur la terre avec un bout de bois elle cria :

-Keryo. Je suis là !

Il se retourna, sourit et se releva en épousseta son jean avant d'aller vers Bara. Il la salua comme à son habitude. Depuis les cinq ans qui s'étaient écoulés Keryo attendait tous les matins le Chevalier des Gémeaux devant son Temple pour faire le chemin jusqu'aux arènes ensemble. En même temps ils étaient voisins, alors ça semblait normal.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux arènes, ils trouvèrent Aryane, Alkéos et Emon.

-Eh, venez ici !, cria Aryane.

-Oui, on arrive.

Ils sautèrent par-dessus des estrades et atterrirent sur le centre de l'arène. Ils se saluèrent et Aryane avoua ce qu'Aiko lui avait dit, à savoir que la Guerre allait commencer. Tous furent assez étonnés de cette nouvelle. Puis certains s'assirent pour se détendre et rirent pour passer les derniers moments ensembles. Et d'autres s'entraînaient pour s'améliorer, c'était le cas pour Bara et Keryo.

Hélas, vu qu'il neigeait, le Chevalier du Cancer voulut faire une superbe technique et glissa sur de verglas. Il tomba vite sur ses fesses et regardait la bleuté hilare. Aryane regarda son frère tomber et rigola aussi à son tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas détendus ensemble, en riant.

Oui, ils profitaient des moments présents sachant qu'après ils ne se reverraient pas sauf si on les rappelait pour une autre Guerre mais bon. Aryane se doutait qu'après celle-ci déjà, elle et son frère iraient vendre des fleurs et faires des petits boulots, Bara rentrera dans son village natal, Alkéos irait sur l'île de Kanon et Emon, bah vu qu'il est amnésique resterait ici, au Sanctuaire.

Keryo réussit à se relever et c'était là que Bara glissa, évita de justement un rocher et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il éclata de rire à son tour et s'approcha d'elle pour la relever.

**Temple d'Athéna**

Aiko les regarda par la fenêtre un verre d'eau à la main. Ils étaient en train de rire et non de s'entraîner mais elle passa outre après tout ils avaient aussi le droit de se détendre, non ? Surtout après les entraînements forcés après le départ de Mana et Kawa. Aiko avait bien fait savoir à quiconque qui voudrait des renseignements sur le pourquoi elles étaient partis serait puni !

Puis elle se décida de faire un tour derrière son Temple. Quand elle remarqua qu'il neigeait, elle tendit sa main et un flocon se déposa lentement avant de fondre. La blonde ferma sa main et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Aiko attendit quelques minutes dans le froid. Le vent qui fit voler ses cheveux puis rentra à l'intérieur et s'assit sur son siège avant de continuer de feuilleter les archives amenés par un serviteur.

Et elle sourit, parce qu'elle avait réussi à mettre son plan à terme, parce que la Guerre allait être terminé et sa victoire était assurée. Aiko se releva de son siège et pensa à Akemi, qu'il fallait bien dire était une peste ! Puis bu une gorgée d'eau, elle n'était pas Athéna et elle ne serait jamais Athéna… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être Athéna. Normalement le rôle d'Athéna aurait du être donné à sa sœur cadette vu que celle-ci était bonne, gentille et aimait tout le monde. Rien que d'y penser Aiko cracha de dégoût. Seulement sa sœur fut prise d'une maladie inconnue et c'était sur son lit de mort qu'elle demanda à Aiko de prendre sa place pour remplir son devoir de Déesse. Alors elle avait accepté car on ne pouvait pas dire non à une mourante et si en plus c'était une sœur…

Ensuite des personnes étaient venues la chercher et l'avaient amenée au Sanctuaire. Elle s'y ennuyait ferme, et l'humeur des serviteurs n'arrangeait rien. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'elle devait faire preuve de bonté… Enfin beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand-chose au final. Puis elle apprit qu'Akemi et son frère seraient présents à la Guerre, et dans le camp adverse en plus ! Et là elle était intéressée pour être Athéna.

Akemi n'était qu'une peste elle lui avait volé, par le passé, l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors Aiko avait décidé de se venger. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si Meiya et Eyak étaient vivant, donc elle leurs avaient tendu une embuscade pour qu'ils meurent et pour qu'Akemi se retrouve seule. Enfin il y avait le Juge de la Wyvern qui était en vie, mais on ne pouvait pas être parfaite partout. Et pour Sôko, c'était une affaire réglée, enfin son plan était parfait ou presque.

Aiko se rassit et se détendit en attendant la fin de la semaine…

* * *

**Trois jours plus tard**

Akemi, Sôko et Agert arrivèrent sur une plaine où une rivière coulait vers l'amont d'une colline au loin. Ils étaient passés par un portail. Et c'était ici qu'Aiko leur avait donné rendez-vous.

Sôko était habillé d'une toge noire aux bords jaunes et portait son épée à la main. Akemi portait une robe noire, son Sceptre à la main et ses couteaux de chaque côté de son bassin. Agert était, pour la première fois dans son Surplis et cela lui allait à merveille.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, regardant le coucher du soleil. Puis Akemi se demandait pourquoi il fallait se battre ? Pourquoi ne pas rester chez, eux en Enfers ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Aiko tenait tant à se battre contre elle. N'y avait-il pas assez de morts comme ça ? De toute manière ils n'étaient que trois contre six. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais…

_**-Alors c'est fini ?**_

-Tu es encore là, toi ?

_**-Oui, je serais avec toi jusqu'à ta mort.**_

-Mais qui es-tu au juste ?

_**-Perséphone. Ou du moins son esprit qui réside en toi.**_

-Ah ? Oh faites dis-moi, la maladie qu'avait Mana s'était quoi ?

_**-Une maladie dévastatrice qui peut se déclencher à tout moment.**_

-L'autre fois tu as dit que j'avais cette maladie, c'est vrai ?

_**-Non, je me suis trompée, j'ai cru, vu ton Cosmos à l'époque. Mais il n'en était rien.**_

-Ah… Dommage, cela m'aurais été utile, cette maladie maintenant.

_**-Oui, je crois aussi.**_

-Dis-moi tu crois que je vais mourir ? Est-ce que mon frère a aussi l'esprit d'Hadès en lui et…

_**-Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas si tu vas mourir, je ne suis pas voyante. Et je ne crois pas que ton frère est l'esprit de mon époux.**_

Un silence s'installa un moment.

-Perséphone ?

_**-Oui ?**_

-Est-ce que tu m'aideras à me battre ?

_**-Je peux toujours essayer…**_

-Merci, et est-ce que cela fait mal de mourir ?

_**-Oui, un peu…**_

-Hé Akemi, ça va ?, demanda son frère.

-Heu oui à peu près.

Son frère était inquiet. Sa sœur avait un teint livide à l'instant. Ils attendirent encore un peu avant que les Chevaliers et Aiko arrivent.

-Les jumeaux regardez devant vous, cria Agert.

En effet, devant eux, se tenait Aiko en premier plan et ses Chevaliers derrière elle, tous en Armure d'Or. Personne n'osait parler, de peur de se faire mal voir par Athéna. Akemi remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas Mana. Soucieuse, elle se demandait où celle-ci était. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

-Alors, nous nous revoyons enfin Akemi, déclara Aiko.

-Oui. Franchement ce comportement ne m'étonne pas de toi !

La blonde se retourna vers Bara, lui fit un signe de la main qui fut reçue par un signe de la tête. Aiko se déplaça des quelques pas et Bara fonça vers Akemi, telle une furie. Son attaque « Galaxian Explosion » en avant. La brune mit son Sceptre devant elle et ferma les yeux. Puis elle les ouvrit et vit une fille exactement comme Bara devant elle.

-Toi, grogna le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Oui, Bara. N'entraînons pas les autres dans un conflit qui ne regarde que nous, viens !

Elles s'élancèrent dans un endroit plus tranquille, à savoir un champ, près d'une rivière et une cabane à jardin à côté. Elles se regardèrent et se sautèrent dessus. Bara prépara une « Another Dimension » qui fut évité par sa sœur quand elle sauta en l'air. Kagami retomba derrière sa sœur et lui prit la tête dans sa main avant de la plaquer sur le sol boueux.

-Pourquoi veux-tu autant me tuer ?

-Pour enfin exister !

-Bara…tu…

Profitant du moment de faiblesse de sa sœur, Bara lui donna un coup de pied dans le visage avant de reculer de quelques bonds, histoire de souffler un peu.

Puis le Chevalier des Gémeaux fonça sur sa sœur en essaya de lui donner multiples coups mais qui furent tous parer... Ce comportement ne faisait qu'énerver davantage Bara. Alors, comme ça sa sœur n'osait même pas l'attaquer ?

-Arrête, d'esquiver, et bats-toi !, cria-t-elle.

Mais Kagami évita de justesse un autre coup donner par elle, sa sœur, sa jumelle, son aînée... Puis elle s'arrêta, la tête baissée, les poings serrés et le long de son corps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?, s'écria Bara en ne bougeant plus.

-Pourquoi, il y a cinq de cela, tu es allée à notre village natal et assassinée tous les habitants...père et mère ?, demanda Kagami en relevant la tête folle de rage.

-Ah, alors tu y es allée aussi ? Oui, je les ai tués. Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui !, hurla sa sœur.

-Pour me venger de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! A leurs yeux il n'y avait que toi, toi et toujours toi ! Je veux juste exister, moi ! Mais à chaque fois ils ramenaient les choses à toi, rien qu'à toi ! Et quand je suis revenue, il y a cinq ans, ils m'ont demandé des tes nouvelles mais pas de moi !, expliqua la bleuté.

-Mais...enfin, pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te tuer et tout _ça_, ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir après !

C'était vrai, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Bara avait été laissé de côté après que tous virent à quel point sa sœur était plus adapter à devenir prêtresse qu'elle... Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée, même ses parents... Ils ne parlaient que de Kagami, qu'elle était belle, un bel avenir s'offrait à elle, qu'elle avait tous les avantages et que Bara n'avait rien ! Voilà...c'était cruel... Et quand Bara avait enfermé sa sœur dans le miroir, leurs parents lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles, si elle allait bien... Tous n'avaient que d'yeux pour Kagami. Personne, s'occupait de Bara, elle avait dû se débrouiller seule...manger seule, vivre seule, habiter dans des grottes après sa fugue seule. Mais de toute manière personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition, et quand elle était revenue, ils s'en moquèrent tous ! Tous ! Bref, quand elle aurait tué sa sœur elle pourrait enfin exister !

Bara fonça sur sa sœur le pied en avant, et cette fois Kagami ne put éviter ce coup. Elle fut propulsé dans la boue quelques mètres plus loin, Bara courra vers celle-ci et se mit à califourchon sur Kagami et lui serra le cou avec ses deux mains. La sœur cadette se débattait mais se fut sans résultat, cependant elle arrivait comme même à la griffer à la joue. Le sang coula le long de la mâchoire de Bara qui serra de plus en plus fort, et s'écrasa sur le visage épuisé de Kagami. Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes, et elle-même senti qu'elle allait bientôt céder. Mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, elle leva sa main vers la joue de son aîné, surprise de son geste, celle-ci recula un peu mais se laissa faire.

-B...ar...a, souffla-t-elle.

Puis sa main tomba, et ce fut la fin... Bara se recula, mit sa main devant sa bouche avant de fermer les yeux très fort. Elle les rouvrit et baissa la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, malgré la mort de sa sœur elle sentait toujours un grand vide en elle ? Pendant toute sa vie, elle avait cru qu'après sa mort et du village tout s'arrangerait... à croire qu'elle s'était fourvoyée.

Elle regarda le corps inerte de Kagami puis la rivière... Doucement, elle prit le corps et le traîna dans la boue jusqu'à la rive. Bara inspira un grand coup et lâcha le corps dans les eaux. Elle attendit quelques qu'il ai sombré avant de se diriger vers la plaine où se déroulait la Guerre.

-Hé mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

Elle se retourna et aperçut un garçon avec les cheveux blanc, des habits de paysans et une fourche à la main.

-Et vous je peux vous aider ?

-Bah, si vous pouvez me trouver un nom, cela serait bien, proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi, vous êtes amnésique ?, demanda Bara.

-Ouais...

Elle prit le temps de regarder derrière elle et quand elle entendit des bruits d'explosion, elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat et qu'ils se débrouilleraient. Bara réfléchit quelques minutes avant de déclarer :

-Hum... et Aaron vous en pensez quoi ?

-Ouais, ça me plaît !

-Bon, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider, maintenant je dois y aller, fit-elle en se retournant vivement.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Après tout vous m'avez trouvé un nom.

Bara se retourna, lui fit face et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux.

-J'ai tué ma sœur et j'ai une Guerre a finir alors je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, adieu !

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se retourna pour la deuxième fois et repartit d'un pas vif vers les bruits de Guerre, mais un bras lui agrippa son poignet et la força à se retourner.

-Venez avec moi, la nuit prochaine je prendrai le bateau pour aller sur un autre pays, je serai très honoré que vous acceptiez de venir.

-Gamin ! T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit j'ai...

Aaron lui prit la taille et l'embrassa. Les yeux écarquillés par ce geste, Bara cru que c'était un rêve. Il la lâcha avant d'en rajouter :

-Je ne pense pas qu'une jeune fille ai besoin de faire la Guerre, alors venez avec moi !, cria-t-il.

-Je...j'ai tué ma sœur et cela ne vous fait rien ?, demanda Bara.

-Absolument rien.

En attendant ça, Bara tomba dans la boue sur les genoux et examina le sol avant de relever la tête vers le jeune homme. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche alors Aaron prit les devants en la mettant debout.

-Écoutez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour venir avec moi, je suis amnésique et à tout moment je peux tout oublier, vous avez été la première personne à m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance.

Aaron s'accrocha de toutes ses forces sur les épaules de Bara qui tremblait. Est-ce que c'était ça le bonheur ? Était-ce le bonheur qu'elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps ? Aux bras de cet homme ?

Il voyait qu'elle hésitait, et tendit sa main vers elle. Tremblant légèrement, elle commença à tendre son bras vers lui et prit la main qui l'aiderait peut-être à tout oublier... Aaron sourit de toutes ses dents et l'emmena vers le port d'Athènes. Et elle était sûre de commencer une nouvelle vie, peut-être pas heureuse, peut-être pas agréable. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle se sentait prête à tout. Avant de monter sur le bateau, elle regarda en arrière.

-Bonne chance à vous Spectres... Chevaliers !


End file.
